Invincible
by AirmidM
Summary: A DracoGinny betrothal fic where nothing is what it seems from Narcissa to Lucius and even Snape! Rated as a precaution, slash and threesomes mentioned later. Not HBP compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Let me know what you think, I wrote this mostly pre-HBP and have nearly 250 pages so far. It's D/G though there are many of my slash and 'group' pairings as well. You've been warned! I have read, after this was mostly written, a couple of other fics like this and want everyone's opinons as to whether this one is different enough from those to continue, as I don't want to be accused of swiping someone else's plot. Oh, I re-named it when I found it hidden away on my old computer, yes I actully forgot all about it. The title is referring to Crossfade's song of the same name...Please let me know if I should continue this or not! It's un-betaed as well.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not mine, not mine. Everything belongs to JKR, her affiliates, and Crossfade owns 'Invincible'...this is my disclaimer for the _entire_ fic...

**Disclaimer**

**Invincible **

**Prologue**

"Molly, isn't it wonderful!"

Molly furrowed her brow and looked over at her best friend, tearing her eyes away from her newborn daughter. "Isn't what wonderful?"

Narcissa blushed, biting the corner of her bottom lip as she did when she was _very _nervous. "They didn't tell you?"

Molly had a sneaking suspicion of who _they _were and what Narcissa found so wonderful. That didn't mean she had to like it. She knew it had been discussed and discarded, or so she thought. She hadn't liked the idea one bit as none of her sons had been promised in such a way. "They completed the betrothal contract didn't they?"

Narcissa ducked her head and nodded. "We thought you'd be pleased."

Molly slowly got to her feet and laid Ginevra in her cot before ushering Narcissa from the room. She wasn't the least bit happy about this and had told Arthur exactly that. Just because he and Lucius were overjoyed at the thought of the two families merging, now that there was a girl…that didn't mean she had to like it at all. Her baby girl deserved to have the choice. "I'm not happy," she hissed. "I said no contract and I meant it. They had best be able to fix this."

When they reached the kitchen, Molly could tell from the pleased expressions on Lucius and Arthur's faces and the fact that Albus Dumbledore was present, that the situation wasn't as easily fixable as she'd hoped. "You didn't sign it in blood did you?"

Arthur winced but nodded. "We did, Molly. You'll see; this will best for all of us."

Molly didn't know what to say. This was ridiculous, a betrothal contract before her baby was even two weeks old? It was archaic and therefore had no place in modern society. "Get out," she ordered. "I can't believe you would go behind my back and do this. I dearly hope that you come to your senses soon and find a way to break this."

Lucius snarled, "We're your best friends, Molly. Is the thought of our son marrying your daughter that horrific?"

"YOU TOOK HER CHOICES AWAY FROM HER!"

"Now, Molly, calm yourself…we merely secured Ginevra's future," Arthur said in an attempt to placate her.

"No, you three," she said pointing to Lucius, Arthur, and Dumbledore. "You have sixteen years to rectify your mistake. Until then, not a word of this is to be spoken. Now get out of my house."

----

_Sixteen years later_

"Molly?"

Molly sighed and turned from the sink to see Narcissa's head in the Floo fire. "What do you need, Cissy?"

Narcissa winced. "Can I come on through, please?"

Molly knew what this was about, but that didn't mean she had to be accommodating. "I'm busy preparing for Harry and Hermione's arrival. I dare say Ginny will be pleased to see them. Can't this wait?"

Narcissa disappeared only to reappear outside the kitchen door. "That wasn't nice, Molly. You know what will take place on Ginny's sixteenth birthday as well as I do. You can't deny its existence any longer. Ginny deserves to know."

"Come in, you know where everything is. I don't have time to wait on you."

"We were the best of friends once. In less than a year our children will marry. Can't we get past the discord between us?"

Molly refused to turn and face her former friend. While it was true that she'd always known Lucius was an Order spy, his recent incarceration was a direct result of his horrific crimes against Ginny. Oh, he claimed he'd merely been trying to deliver the horcrux and never fathomed that they wouldn't check Ginny's belongings. But, her long time anger wouldn't fade that easily.

"The war is over…Draco and I never wavered from our allegiance. Can't you please give me another chance, if not for myself, for Ginny and Draco?"

Molly sighed heavily. "No one ever explained how she's to finish school since she's marrying him after her sixth year."

Narcissa laughed lightly. "Lucius never considered that. I'm certain Dumbledore can come up with something. When will you tell her?"

"Soon," Molly whispered sadly. "Soon I have to tell my baby, _my only daughter_, that her choice has been made for her and nothing barring death can remove her from the situation."

"Draco isn't nearly as horrid as your boys make him out to be. If you hadn't poisoned your children against us this would be easier."

"Lucius did the same to your son, don't deny it."

"He did, out of anger at your reaction, Molly. Don't you understand how badly that wounded his pride?"

"I didn't mean for it to be that way. I just…I wanted Ginny to have the same choices afforded the boys and even myself. Arthur and I will tell her tonight. She needs to know, you were right about that. Does Draco know?"

Narcissa snickered. "He's known since Dumbledore forced him to visit Lucius last Christmas. Lucius explained everything to him and extracted a promise that Draco would attempt to make this work in the most pleasant way possible."

Molly finally turned to face Narcissa. "Cissy, can you swear that he won't make her life miserable? Can you swear that he won't take his hatred for Ron, Harry, and Hermione out on my baby girl?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Draco isn't a monster, Molly. Give me a bit of credit. He told his friends when he returned to Hogwarts after the holiday. He even made them promise to leave her alone. Are those the actions of the little monster your son and his two mates whing about endlessly? _I think not._ I'll go now, but I would like to spend some time with Ginny before they return to Hogwarts…if she's willing to do so."

Molly waited until Narcissa was at the door. "She won't be bought, nor will she take his attitude. Make sure Draco knows that. She's not some tart that has no mind of her own. She's strong-willed and quick-tempered."

Narcissa surprised her by laughing with delight. "Then she's just the sort of girl Draco needs to keep him in line. This _will_ be interesting."

When she was gone, Molly sat heavily in the nearest chair. Interesting didn't even begin to cover it. The boys would have to be told, they wouldn't like it any more then Ginny would. Her poor baby, she wasn't looking forward to explaining this to her.


	2. The telling

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad that I managed to catch your interest /grin/ Like the summary said, nothing is as it seems. I'll reply to reviews ASAP, since my comp problems seem to be fixed.

Enjoy!

**Invincible**

**Chapter One**

**The telling**

"You did what?" Ginny asked sounding perplexed. "I didn't even know that anyone still did that."

Molly winced. "Most don't. Your father and Lucius prepared and signed the contract without my knowledge. In fact, I had expressly forbidden this. Since they signed it in blood, theirs and yours…nothing can be done."

Ginny buried her face in her hands. "Why, Dad? Why would you sign my life away so easily?"

Arthur sighed heavily. "I wasn't signing your life away. Lucius and I thought that you and Draco would grow up together, that you would be long time friends when the betrothal became an issue. Your mum reacted badly, sending Cissy and Lucius away. Lucius has a great deal of pride, pride that was bruised and battered by her reaction. That was the only reason he acted as he did. You have to understand, Lucius has been an Order spy since before Draco's birth. He and Cissy were almost as excited over you as your mum and I were."

"Can you make this work?" Molly asked softly. "According to Cissy, Draco has known for months and has promised to try and make your situation as pleasant as possible. She'd like to get together with you before term starts."

Ginny dropped her hands, staring at them obviously still suffering from shock. "I don't have a choice now do I?"

"I'm terribly sorry," Arthur whispered pleadingly. "All I wanted was to secure your future. Forgive me?"

Ginny pushed away from the table. "I'm not certain that I can. Rest assured; I don't want to be miserable for the next hundred odd years so I'll try this. You just make sure he knows that I'll not take his shit nor will I be bought. He can earn my trust or not, the choice is his."

Molly watched her stalk out with a great deal of sadness. This right here was what she'd hoped to prevent.

"That was far too easy," Arthur admitted. "I didn't expect anything less than hexes and a vow to have no part of this."

Molly shook her head. "I think Ginny saw the futility of such a thing. Have no fear; she'll make Draco work for any sort of reasonable relationship."

"What are you talking about?"

She turned and groaned at the sight of her youngest son standing in the doorway, red-faced and clearly upset. "Come in and sit down, Ronald. Your father and I have quite a bit to tell you."

Ron narrowed his eyes and slowly stepped into the room. "I could have sworn I just heard you going on about Ginny and Malfoy. That can't be right, I did hear wrong, didn't I?"

"No," Arthur admitted. "We need you to listen and stay calm. We've a lot to explain."

Molly winced and nodded for Arthur to get on with the telling of this sordid mess. Her worry over Ginny's reaction was nothing compared to her fear of Ronald's reaction. The boy had never been even-tempered and more often than not he didn't think things through. It was going to be a long night; of that much she was certain.

----dgdg----

"So they're telling her about it tonight?"

Narcissa looked up from her plate in confusion. "What about that amuses you, Draco?"

He didn't answer, merely pushed back his chair and made his way to the large windows. He stared intently in the direction the Burrow was located in. She quickly joined him, looking at the beautiful moonless night sky. The stars shined bright silver but she couldn't see what had caught his attention. "What are you looking for?"

"The explosion," he drawled wryly.

Narcissa's brow furrowed as she pursed her lips, trying to puzzle out what he was going on about. "Explosion, what are you talking about?"

The amused smirk slipped away as he laid his forehead on the glass and closed his eyes. She knew enough about her son to wait him out. He would explain only when he was good and ready to do so. She watched sadly as his shoulders dropped.

"I agreed," he said softly before trailing off and pushing away from the windows. "I agreed to try, Mother. Ginny is likely to explode, hex the lot of them, or find a way to come here and kill me where I stand. She's quick-tempered and as independent as you are. She won't take the news kindly, or even accept it most likely. She's had it ingrained that I'm nothing more than a sarcastic, bigoted supremacist that abhors everything about not only her personally, _but_ her entire family and their beliefs."

She laid a hand on his shoulder, only to have him shrug it off and turn away from her, staring out over the grounds again. "I decided long ago never to marry…I thought that father was a horrid bastard that didn't have a drop of love in him, for you or for me. I didn't want to become like him. By refusing to consider marriage, I thought I would be doing everyone a favor by not forcing another woman and child to endure what we did. Now I know different, everything he did was to protect us. But, the apprehension is still there. When he told me of the betrothal contract, I…I tried to deny it, fiercely. There is no use in denying it. I'm likely to make her life a living hell. You were always there to show affection." He groaned, running a hand through his hair irritably. "Where you were trying, father was destroying everything you did. I see now, I know now, why he did so…but it mucked me up. Don't you understand that?"

Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand, desperately staving off her tears. She had known that Lucius' actions had damaged Draco, but she didn't realize the extent of that damage. She'd tried again and again to bring him out of the defensive shell he hid behind, never fathoming why he'd built it in the first place. It was breaking her heart to see the struggle going on inside her only child. She wanted back the little boy that would bring her wildflowers, blushing and ducking his head when he held them out to her. She wanted back the boy who would race through the Manor in search of her, overjoyed at the newest bit of knowledge he'd learned and wanted to share with her. She knew that the little boy Draco had been was somewhere buried deep inside the man standing before her; she just didn't know how to make him see it. All she could think was that maybe, just maybe Ginny Weasley could find that little boy. After all, she'd been raised with unconditional love and almost constant affection. It was possible that if Ginny could be convinced to give this relationship a go, that she could help Draco.

Draco sighed again, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room. Narcissa simply crumpled, burying her face in her hands and sobbing for the loss of innocence and the pain her son had been forced to endure.

----dgdgdg----

"How could you?"

Arthur winced. Ron wasn't taking this well at all. He was storming around the kitchen red-faced and furious. "Ron…"

"No," he snarled. "I have always known that the Malfoy family is our enemy and now you tell me you and Lucius, the bloody wanker, were best mates? What the hell were you thinking, Dad? Draco Malfoy is nothing but a horrid monster that will kill Ginny within a year! How can you not see that? How can we fix this? How could you do this to Harry?"

Arthur's head shot up. "Harry? What does he have to do with this?"

Ron huffed and rolled his eyes. "Harry and Ginny. You know as well as I do that they're going to get married just as Hermione and I are. It's meant; we all know it. He's going to be crushed. That's not even taking into account the horrible situation Ginny will be in. Living at that Manor with the ice bint herself and her devil spawn of a son!"

"That is enough," Molly ordered. "Cissy isn't who you think she is. Show some respect."

"This isn't your concern."

All three of them turned to see Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs, the red streaks on her face leaving no doubt as to what she'd been doing. Her stiff stance, however, warned all three of them that she wasn't as kidding.

"How can you say that? We'll find a way to stop this, Ginny. You needn't concern yourself with this. Harry, Hermione, and I will fix this for you."

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously as she fisted her hands at her sides. "You will do nothing of the sort, Ronald. This is not about you, Harry, or Hermione. This is about me and my arranged marriage to Draco Malfoy. I told you again and again that I'm not interested in Harry and its high time you realize it. This can't be changed and I've given my word to try and make it work. I had a good cry and now I'm done crying over something that can't be altered. It is ancient blood magic. _Nothing_ can reverse it. Don't waste your time."

"Blood magic?" Ron asked sounding incredulous.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, you pillock, ancient blood magic. Not only did dad and Lucius sign in their blood, _but_ Dumbledore signed in his and they used Draco's and my blood to write our names on the contract. The repercussions of attempting to break the contract would kill all five of us. Stay out of what you don't understand."

Arthur watched sadly as Ron Flooed to Grimmauld, likely to tell Harry and Hermione the news. He could only hope that Hermione could convince the two boys to stay out of this. There was enough to overcome without their interference.

Ginny sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest. "I suppose I should try and get to know my future mother-in-law then?"

Molly smiled softly. "I'll Floo Cissy tomorrow, if you'd like. Like I told you earlier, she said she'd like to spend time with you before you go back to Hogwarts."

"Spend time…doing what?"

Arthur chuckled. "Likely she'll take you on a whirlwind shopping spree."

"I won't be bought!"

"That wouldn't be what she was doing," Molly interjected soothingly. "She always wanted a girl to spoil, but couldn't have any more children. I told her that you wouldn't be bought nor would you take Draco's bad attitude. Let Cissy spoil you, Ginny, like we never could."

Ginny winced and ducked her head. "I-I never needed to be spoiled, Mum. I want you to know that. Lack of money never bothered me because I was _loved_."

Arthur hid his smile behind his hand. He knew what Molly was doing and approved wholeheartedly.

"That is something Draco never experienced, do you realize that? He was taught that giving gifts was the only acceptable way to show any sort of affection or approval."

Ginny pulled out the nearest chair and dropped uncerimoniously into it. "I think you need to start explaining. Any information that will help is much appreciated."

Arthur got to his feet. "I'll leave you two alone now. I am sorry, Ginny. I was thinking of you when I did this and I hope that you'll find it in you to forgive me someday."

She merely nodded, not giving him the slightest sign that he would ever regain her trust. With a heavy heart, he decided to take a long walk to clear his head.

----dgdgdg-----

Draco growled in frustration. He had never meant to disassemble like that in front of anyone, let alone his mother. For years now he'd held everything in, and that had suited him just fine. He shoved open the French doors and threw himself on the nearest garden bench. He kept everyone at arms length for a damn good reason. He had seen the light in his mother's eyes dim over the years as a direct result of Lucius' harsh attitude towards his wife and son. Draco had known by age eleven that Lucius saw him as nothing more than a requirement, an heir to carry on his family name.

Irritated at the path of his thoughts, he stretched out and perused the constellations. He wished there was a way to get out from under the sodding contract, but it was as binding as an Unbreakable Vow. He knew he was a cold-hearted bastard, Lucius had seen to that early on. And yet, Lucius hadn't been content to ruin him, he had to go and destroy _her_ life. He'd watched Ginny Weasley the last months of term. She was happy, laughing more often than not…unless of course she was hexing some hapless pillock who'd been dim enough to get her angry. Not only did she nearly die at his father's hand at age eleven, but the sodding bastard had sentenced her to a miserable life. His mother hadn't mentioned the loyalty charm, but he knew about it. It had been the proverbial last broom straw for him.

"Draco!"

He sat up, running a hand through his tousled hair. He sighed as his mother came into view. She'd obviously been crying. That was his fault and just proved his point magnificently. He caused nothing but misery to everyone he came into contact with.

She sat next to him silently, laying a hand on his arm. Her voice was raspy from her crying jag when she said, "You shouldn't underestimate yourself, Draco."

He stared at her wide-eyed. _Did she not hear what he'd said earlier? Did she not remember that it had been him that pushed her to tears? Did she forget the years of misery she'd endured? _

She sighed. "You are so much more then you think. If you were so cold, you wouldn't have even considered the decisions you told me about. You would never have felt guilty about this whole betrothal mess. By worrying about Ginny, you proved that Lucius didn't destroy you completely." She got to her feet and patted his cheek. "Think about it, Draco. Would a cold-hearted bastard be so concerned about his future wife's happiness?"

He watched her go, somewhat amazed by the changes in her since Lucius' imprisonment. She was happier, prone to laughter and teasing. At first he'd wondered if she'd gone mad, but now he had to consider that she was merely returning to the way she was before. He felt the hope flare up before he ruthlessly pushed it away. His mother had years and years to be happy before her marriage while he couldn't remember a time he'd been truly happy. It was simply foolish for him to hope that he could do the same and he abhorred being foolish about anything.

He laid back and lost himself in the stars, locking his emotions away again. He knew it was for the best, hadn't Lucius pounded that into his mind over the years?


	3. Repercussions

**A/N: **See either A&D or Visions for the reason for my oddly timed update, please!

_Disclaimer: I've already disclaimed enough...not mine! _

_Denise: Glad you are enjoying my fics. I won't abandon them no matter how long it takes to get them all complete._

_Robin: Trio bashing from me?! Why of course/grin/ Babies...not saying yes and not saying no._

_anon.: Thanks!_

_Akire: Thanks!_

**Invincible**

**Chapter Two**

**Repercussions**

Ginny stumbled into the kitchen. She hadn't slept well after she and her mum had talked long into the night. She thought she understood Draco a bit better now, though she rather thought it would take a miracle to find some common ground between them. She'd nearly fallen off her chair as her mum had explained the strict, sometimes frighteningly so, house that Draco had grown up in. To never once hug your child or tell him how proud you were was unfathomable to her. Her mum had been in tears by the time she'd finished explaining that Lucius had thought he was protecting Draco and Narcissa by being cold and aloof. Hell, after hearing the story, _she'd _nearly been in tears. She wasn't foolish enough to think she could _fix_ him or any such rubbish. Her own brush with Riddle had erased any such notions. But, she did understand enough to know that it was going to be a long hard road, one that needn't be made any more difficult by Ron, Harry, and Hermione's interference.

She stepped into the kitchen and groaned. The three of them were already here, books spread all over the table. She knew that meant nothing good. "What are you doing?"

Hermione looked up, and Ginny nearly screamed at the pity she saw in Hermione's eyes. "We're trying to help you, Ginny. There has to be some way to get you out of this mess. I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and mentally preparing for what she knew was coming.

Ron glanced up. "You're always getting into messes, Ginny. It's sheer luck that we're right there to get you back out of them."

She was definitely wide awake now, wishing she'd brought her wand down. His attitude was unquestionably in need of an adjustment and at her hands. _How dare they blame me for something I had no part in other than by being born a girl? _Harry, the prat, looked up and sighed heavily.

"We'll not allow this farce, Ginny. I swear it."

She snorted derisively. "It's ancient blood magic and there is no way to counter it…that is unless you want to kill all five whose names are on it."

Hermione shook her head in obvious agitation. "No, you don't know that and I'm certain we'll solve this. Until then, you just steer clear of that prat and everything will be fine."

She stalked over to the table, planting her hand in the middle of the book under Hermione's nose, shoving it onto the table. "Since when do you three run my life? I am more than capable of handling myself or do I need to hex all of you?"

Ron reached out and patted her shoulder condescendingly. "We understand that you're in shock, Ginny. Go back to bed and let us handle this."

"I will do no such thing," she said, shoving most of the books of the table with a loud bang. "The world doesn't revolve around you three and it's high time you learned that!"

"What is going on?"

Ginny turned her head and rolled her eyes. "These three think they're going to play hero again, Mum. According to them, I'm to toddle up to bed and let them _save_ me from the betrothal."

"I think not," her mum said scathingly. "It has been explained to you, Ronald. There is no changing this situation and you're not to stick your nose in where it most certainly doesn't belong."

Ron's face flushed. "What are you saying, Mum? We'll not sit back and allow Ginny to be handed over to Malfoy!"

"I have to agree, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione interjected smoothly. "I don't understand why you're not more upset about this. That bastard has been a thorn in our sides since we were eleven. There is no way my conscience will allow me to sit back and just let this happen."

Ginny wanted to slap her, desperately, but held back. She didn't need her mum nattering about 'behavior befitting a proper young woman'. "You and your sodding conscience have no business interfering in something you'll never understand!"

Harry slowly got to his feet, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. He shot her an unreadable look before shuffling outside. Hermione glared at her before rushing after him, leaving Ron, Ginny, and her mum alone.

"How could you?" Ron asked angrily. "How could you crush Harry like that? Are you really that heartless?"

Ginny had endured more than enough, and she wasn't about to take his overprotective, highhanded, _blind _attitude. "The world doesn't revolve around Harry bloody Potter and its high time you realize that!"

She whirled around when she heard a low, lilting laugh and then she blushed. Narcissa Malfoy was stepping from the fireplace, brushing off the Floo Powder from her hair.

"You don't know how many times I've heard Draco say the same thing. Good morning, Ginny…Molly. I do hope I've not come at a bad time?"

Ginny snickered. She had seen a mischievous little smile flash across Narcissa's face before she'd turned to face her mum. "Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa turned back, smiling softly. "Cissy, please, Ginny. There isn't a need for formalities, we'll be family soon enough."

"Oh I don't bloody well believe this," Ron screeched. "I'm leaving. Floo or owl me when you've regained your good sense."

Ginny didn't bother to turn around, merely muttering, "Good riddance, you wanker."

"Why don't we sit?"

Ginny smirked at her mum when the expected reprimand to 'watch your language' never came. It seemed that she wasn't the only one fed up with the hero trio. The three of them sat at the end of the table that wasn't covered in the books she hadn't managed to toss onto the floor.

"What happened here?" Narcissa asked; nodding towards the books.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That is but a _small_ taste of the hero trio attempting to step in and save me as I've lost my mind. Don't worry about it, I'll hex them the next time they try anything."

Much to her shock, Narcissa grinned and laughed lightly. "You are a joy. I came by to see if you would be willing to spend a day with me, shopping and the like."

Ginny saw her mum's encouraging nod out of the corner of her eye. "As long as you understand that I'll not be bought or placated with extravagant gifts."

Narcissa held up a hand to stop her. "I understand completely, I assure you. But, the fact is that you will be a Malfoy in under a year. Your betrothal will have to be announced, mainly to keep the gold diggers from harassing me about betrothing their daughters to Draco."

Ginny sniggered. "I take it they've been bashing at your door?"

Narcissa nodded. "It's amazing to see the miraculous change in the very people who spent years spouting off about us being evil. Apparently, with the announcement of our true allegiances, we're now acceptable again."

Ginny sat back shocked that Narcissa…or rather Cissy, was being so open and honest with them. "What is this about?"

"You will face the same things once it is known that you and Draco are betrothed. I won't have you walking into it blind. I'm not, contrary to popular belief, a cold-hearted bint nor am I a bigoted supremacist."

"Mum explained some of it to me last night," Ginny admitted hesitantly. "I asked her to…I thought it best that I have some knowledge of what I'm getting into."

Narcissa reached across the table and patted her hand. "That was wise. If you'll agree to spend the day with me, I can answer any questions you have."

Ginny knew she had to do this. Draco was likely going to avoid her as long as possible, not that she blamed him. So, if she wanted information then she'd have to endure shopping. There was no doubt in her mind that Narcissa's idea of a fun outing was hours upon hours in Gladrags. "Did you want to go today?"

Narcissa nodded, smiling brightly. "Your birthday is in two weeks and I thought I could give you some gifts early. That is…if you don't have plans."

Ginny snickered. "I've been finishing up my assignments and could use a break actually. Just give me a few minutes to shower and get dressed."

"There isn't a rush," Narcissa assured her. "Molly and I can catch up with one another in the meantime."

Ginny shrugged and took the stairs two at a time. She had no intention of keeping her waiting. As her future mother-in-law, getting on her good side now was the wisest course of action.

----

Molly grinned as soon as Ginny was out of sight. "She wants on your good side, Cissy. I have no doubt she'll hold her temper today."

Narcissa took a rolled parchment from the pocket of her robe. "Have a peek at this, but you can't say a word to Ginny."

Molly took the parchment, curious as to what it could possibly be. She laughed aloud when she unfurled it and saw the neat, obviously masculine, handwriting. It was a list of 'necessary' items. "Did he not trust you?"

Narcissa leaned over and whispered, "Apparently not when it comes to Quidditch kits."

Molly frowned. "But, the school provides the uniforms."

Narcissa smirked. "No, the school provides uniforms, but it is a player's decision whether or not to buy their own instead. I'll have her measured for all of it and she'll get it on her birthday. There was a note with the list, stating that Draco wouldn't approach her. She'll have to contact him in some way when she's comfortable doing so."

"Why?"

Narcissa sighed. "We talked last night and I finally realized just how deeply Lucius affected him. I think he's doing what he sees as best."

Molly waved the parchment under Narcissa's nose. "This right here proves to me that he's not another Lucius. He obviously cares in some way. So why is he making it so difficult?"

"Draco has spent many years pushing everyone away out of self-preservation, whether he admits it or not. Even his closest friends are held at arms length. He knows enough about Ginny to understand that she's not happy about having her life planned for her."

Molly couldn't help but laugh. "She took it rather well actually. There was no screaming or hexes. She simply said that it was done and she would have to go along with it."

"She's wise beyond her years, Molly. That is a testament to your parenting skills. I tried, Merlin how I tried, to nullify Lucius' behavior. I thought, until last night, that I had succeeded. Much to my sorrow, I wasn't as successful as I had hoped. I truly think that Ginny will be good for Draco- if she can get past his defenses and gain his trust."

"I have no doubt that she'll do just that. She's as stubborn as the day is long, but in this case, that should work in their favor."

Narcissa slipped the parchment back into her pocket. "I have no doubt they'll have some amazing rows along the way. She'll have to fight for every little concession from him, the stubborn fool that he is."

Molly laughed uproariously having forgotten how blunt she could be when the situation called for it. The amusement factor had just been raised considerably. If only Ron, Harry, and Hermione would leave off, this might just work out.


	4. Surprises

**A/N:** Again sorry for the lateness of the update. Finally Spring Break is over and I can try to get back in my normal routine. I hope you enjoy.

_Done disclaiming...see previous chapters._

**Invincible**

**Chapter Three**

**Surprises**

Draco paced the family sitting room. Vincent and Gregory were supposed to have arrived twenty minutes ago and their perpetual habit of running late only irritated him further. He had thought long and hard about what he needed to do last night. The letter to his mother had only been one of the many decisions he'd made. If Ginny was going to be stuck with his sorry arse for the next hundred years or so, he would have to do what he could in order to make that as painless as possible. She'd done nothing to deserve this. He knew two of the witches whose parents had asked after betrothals, neither would hesitate in harassing Ginny if they thought it would better their chances of marrying him. She'd be dealing with more than enough as it stood, she didn't need those vindictive bints out for her blood.

"We're here," Vincent teased.

"What did you need that was so urgent?" Gregory asked, making himself comfortable on the couch.

Draco sighed and continued pacing. "You two and Daphne were the only ones that didn't immediately start plotting on how to get me out of the betrothal."

Vincent snorted. "It is blood magic. No amount of plotting would have done any good."

Draco smiled at his derisive tone. "That's why I owled you."

Gregory cocked his head to the side and studied him intently. "What do you need us to do?"

Draco stopped pacing and shoved his hand through his hair. "She was told about it last night and my mum is over there now, trying to talk her into a shopping spree."

Vincent chuckled. "She'll not know what hit her when Cissy is done."

"I know," Draco retorted. "I'll not be pushing her. In fact, I plan on staying well away from her for a while."

Vincent frowned. "Whatever for? You have to learn to get along at some point."

Draco rolled his eyes mockingly. "I know that, you pillock. Mum has had four offers of betrothal in the past month, one of them the Brocklehurst's."

Gregory winced and Vincent groaned before he said, "So you want us to keep an eye on Ginny then?"

Gregory shook his head. "She'll not like that, Draco. But, then again, Brocklehurst has been trying to get into your trousers since first year. She's not going to like hearing that her ridiculous little dream isn't happening."

Draco dropped onto the couch next to Gregory. "I know that! Ginny can more than handle that slag, _but_ not with everything else that's going to be thrown at her."

Vincent smirked knowingly. "You don't want to be on the receiving end of that Weasley temper, do you?"

"_No, I do not_. I can honestly say that I trust the two of you. Ginny will be considered a Malfoy the minute she turns sixteen and I can't allow anyone to harm her. I feel completely and utterly stupid even saying this, you know."

Gregory smirked. "It's alright, we're not about to tell anyone about it. I admire her," he admitted softly. "She never seems to let anything get her down."

"Until now," Draco muttered darkly. "She doesn't deserve to be stuck with me and we all know it. I just want you two to keep an eye out, on the pitch and off. Don't insult her by treating her as anything but the rival team's best Chaser during matches…just don't let anyone target her either."

"We get it," Vincent assured him. "I talked to Daphne yesterday. She wanted me to tell you that she's willing to help and that all you have to do is ask."

Draco snickered. "She's willing to help with what?"

"She said she'll talk to Ginny if you want her to. She also said something about a witch being needed in cases such as these as we wizards will just muck it up."

"Too true," Draco admitted ruefully. "Did she say why she's being so uncharacteristically agreeable?"

"She did mention something about a front row seat to Ginny kicking your arse," Vincent replied wryly.

Gregory just laughed again. "Those two putting their devious heads together will mean nothing but trouble for us."

"Ginny will need someone. I can't see her little lion friends sticking with her," Draco muttered. "They'll turn on her the minute the trio of bloody heroes tells them to."

"We'll watch her back and Daphne will make damn sure that she has someone," Vincent interjected hotly. "Don't sell yourself short either, Draco."

Draco buried his face in his hands. "Why does everyone insist upon saying that?"

"Because it's true," they chorused.

He just groaned.

----dgdg----

Ginny slid into the booth wearily. They had merely paused the wardrobe shopping for lunch. There was an enormous stack of robes for her to try on after they ate.

"You look knackered," Narcissa said teasingly. "Was it that bad?"

Ginny groaned halfheartedly. "It isn't that I'm unappreciative, but Merlin…I've never seen that many clothes at once let alone attempted to try them all on."

Narcissa laughed. "We're nowhere near done. Before we leave the Alley, we have to stop in at Quality Quidditch Supplies and pick up the racing brooms."

"Brooms…as in more than one?"

"Of course," Narcissa replied negligently. "The Fire Storm is the newest and fastest broom ever seen…according to Draco. He ordered four the moment he heard they were being developed."

"Four?" Ginny whispered incredulously. "What does he need four brooms for?"

"One for himself, one for you, and the others are for Vincent and Gregory, I believe."

Ginny didn't know what to say. It had been patiently explained to her that she would be considered a Malfoy as of her sixteenth birthday and that it would be wrong not to dress as befitting a Malfoy. She'd gone with it, knowing that any complaints would insult Narcissa. The broom business was too much, at least in her mind. Not that she'd say no to a Fire Storm, it just smacked of trying to buy her was all. But, before she could object, Narcissa was talking again.

"Draco is as Quidditch mad as I've heard tell that you are. I think that this is his way of trying. Do you see what I'm saying?"

Ginny nodded. It did make sense in an odd way. "I think I do. But, do you realize when I show up on the platform in new robes that people will talk? I'll likely be shunned by my House and called all sorts of nasty names." She held up a finger, indicating that she wasn't quite done yet. Just because she wanted on Narcissa's good side didn't mean she had to be cowed. "I knew that when I heard about the betrothal. There is nothing any of us can do to stop it either. I am more than capable of hexing anyone and everyone who has a problem with it. I will not hesitate to do so either. What I need though, is information. You said you would answer any questions I had. Is that offer still on the table?"

Narcissa nodded. "What do you want to know?" At Ginny's hesitant scanning of the room she smiled. "There are silencing charms around each table to give privacy so don't worry about it."

Ginny was relieved. It was one thing to ask for her own curiosity, but it was another altogether to bandy private information about in a public place. "Why is Draco so willing to insure that I have the best broom on the market and yet he refuses to approach me?"

Narcissa wrapped her hands around her tea cup, as if she was contemplating what to say. "I won't give out his secrets. But, I can say that he seems to have a great deal of respect for you. Actually, Vincent and Gregory do as well, from what I've overheard. The two of them and Daphne Greengrass are the only ones that Draco trusts. Immediately after Lucius told him about your betrothal, they stood with him. The other Slytherins were all too willing to find an out for him. The three of them stuck by his decision to give it an honest chance. Can I ask you something?"

Ginny gripped her cup, praying her hands wouldn't shake. She knew that the events of her first year would come up at some point and given the hesitance Narcissa had in asking, she figured that was the topic. "Go ahead."

Narcissa refused to meet her eyes, choosing instead to stare at her tea. "Why didn't you throw a fit about all of this?"

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. She also knew the issue had to be addressed sooner or later. It looked as if it was up to her to bring it into the discussion. _There's no time like the present. I might as well get it out. _"My first year separated me from my house mates as I'm sure you know after Lucius' trial. When I came back for my second year, everyone gave me a wide berth and so I spent loads of time in the library. I read anything and everything that mildly interested me. I wanted to be better prepared then I was the year before. One of the books was on blood bound betrothals. There was no sense in arguing or raging about it as nothing can revoke it, well nothing but death. I will admit that I was shocked; everything I had read led me to believe that such things weren't done anymore. I've dealt with a possessed diary, a basilisk, a battle with Death Eaters, and six overprotective older brothers…a betrothal was shocking, but not as traumatic as most will make it. I would have liked to make my own choice, but it's out of my hands. I'd rather concentrate on my school work and finding some sort of compromise with Draco, it just seems logical."

Narcissa giggled. "You are a constant surprise. Draco will have his hands full."

Ginny's jaw dropped and then she laughed. "Actually you're the surprise, Cissy. I do have one question about the actual contract though."

"What?" Narcissa replied easily.

"Is there a loyalty charm on it?"

Narcissa nodded hesitantly. "Dumbledore wrote it up and insisted upon it. He said it would go a long way in helping both of you adjust to the idea. On your birthday it will be activated and neither of you will even be able to kiss anyone except each other in a romantic fashion without repercussions."

Ginny shrugged. "Alright then, I just wanted to check."

Narcissa's mouth fell open. "What? That's it, no complaints?"

Ginny smirked. "What is the use? It isn't as if I was going to run out and jump in bed with the first bloke that asked considering I did swear to make this work."

Narcissa just sat there shaking her head in wonder. "Draco isn't going to know what hit him."

Ginny just smiled. That was what she was counting on. If she could knock him off balance enough, she just might find a way past his defenses. Sitting back just wasn't going to work in this case.


	5. Presents galore

**A/N: **Thanks for being patient. If I haven't responded to your review- I will asap. Real Life is crazy right now.

**Invincible**

**Chapter Four**

**Presents Galore**

Ginny nearly fell off of her bed in shock at the sight of the large stack of gifts at the foot of the bed. She had no doubt that a house elf and popped in and dropped them off while she slept. In the two weeks since she had been informed of her betrothal, quite a few things had changed. Narcissa had taken to popping in around tea time, visiting with her and her mum. Daphne Greengrass had owled her, numerous times. That wasn't mentioning Ron's abrupt departure, moving into Grimmauld with Harry and Hermione. The rest of her brothers had taken the news better than Ron, each of them saying that if Ginny wasn't whinging about it then why should they?

She scooted down to the end of her bed and took the top package. There was no tag, but considering half of the gifts were wrapped in green and silver, she had a fair idea who they were from. With a wry smile, she began opening the gifts.

----

"I can't stand this," Ron snapped, pacing the kitchen of Harry's house. "It is wrong on so many levels and there are mum and Ginny just going about as if nothing is wrong!"

Harry sighed. "Ron, there isn't a thing we can do about it. I will try and contact Tonks, Remus, and Moody…but I'm not about to endure another speech from your mum just now."

"Harry has it right, Ron. Once we get to Hogwarts we can corner Ginny and talk some sense into her. Everything I've found so far indicates that we can't do anything about the betrothal. I'll find something eventually. You can't truly believe that Malfoy and his mother aren't looking for a way out, can you?"

"No," Ron conceded sullenly. "I want to know what their game is though. They have to be up to something, there is just no way that Dad would have ever signed it _willingly_."

"I'll talk to Ginny tonight," Harry offered. "You two know as well as I do that she's probably waiting for me to step in and admit I have feelings for her."

Ron looked up and said, "You mean it? You think she's just making another bid for your attention then?"

Harry nodded confidently. "It shouldn't take much to convince her, she has been crushing on me for years now."

Ron could only hope that Harry had it right. The alternative just wasn't acceptable.

----

Molly grinned and said, "Happy birthday, Ginny!"

Ginny grinned right back, shouldering her new Fire Storm, dressed in one of the half dozen practice robes that had been in the massive pile of gifts. She held out her arm so that her mum could get a good look at the new wrist guards, completely with the Gryffindor House crest. "The robes were from Vincent and Gregory, the broom and pads are from Draco…well I assume as there was no tag and wrapped in plain paper," she said impishly.

Molly chuckled. "That seems like something that boy would do. Cissy said he was reluctant to seem too forward."

Ginny smirked. After everything that had happened in the past couple of weeks, this was just one more oddity to add to the list. "Draco Malfoy worried about being too forward, my, what _is_ the world coming to?"

Molly set a plate at Ginny's usual seat. "Have a spot of breakfast before you rush off."

"Have you eaten yet?" Ginny asked, laying the broom across her lap.

Molly set a second plate on the table and smiled. "Cissy Flooed already, asking if you were up and about yet. I think she was anxious to see if you liked your presents."

"What's not to like," Ginny exclaimed giddily. "Every blasted thing I tried on is up in my room. There are new school books, supplies, robes, and even a new potions kit. I have more casual clothes then I know what to do with…and…Daphne sent me the most gorgeous owl." She slipped off her wrist guards and dropped them in her lap before continuing, "The note with her was hilarious. She said that Cissy would go spare if I didn't have an owl of my own so I could keep in contact. Then she asked if tomorrow at noon was acceptable for us to get together. I wanted to see if you had any plans before I owled her back."

Molly sniffled. "I am so proud of you, Ginny."

Taken aback, Ginny looked at her mum questionably. "What about being proud of me has you so upset?"

Molly reached across the table and took her hand. "You are handling this so well, even making an effort to get to know Draco's friends. It's making me feel old though, knowing that this time next year you'll be a married woman and living in Wiltshire. It seems like yesterday that I was pacing the floor waiting impatiently for you to be born."

Ginny found herself biting back tears. She was just doing what she could to make the situation bearable and there was really no need to cry over that. "I love you, Mum, and bite your tongue…you aren't old!"

Molly chuckled. "I feel old, seeing my baby girl sitting across from me looking and sounding all grown up."

Ginny grinned impishly. "I'll remind you that you said that if you forget."

Molly just rolled her eyes. "Always the joker, aren't you?"

"She _did_ learn from the best."

Ginny turned and squealed when she spotted Fred and George waiting patiently for someone to hold open the bottom half of the door for them as their arms were full of brightly wrapped boxes. Her mum waved her wand, swinging the door open.

"Happy birthday, Gin," George said, kissing her cheek and depositing his stack next to her plate. "Who got you the robes?"

"Vincent and Gregory," she quipped, pushing aside her plate so she could open her gifts. She smirked before taking the broom from her lap and holding it up enticingly. "Look but don't touch, gentlemen."

Their eyes lit with that same fervency that hers did when Quidditch was mentioned.

"At least we know that Malfoy has good taste," Fred teased. "Those are supposed to be brilliant. Harry and Ron won't like it."

"They can get stuffed," Ginny replied, snickering when she saw the box of their newest pranks. "Thanks, boys, I'll have to let you know how they do."

"_Ginny_."

"Tsk, tsk, Mum. I will remind you that you said I was all grown up now."

"Oi, Gin, just open your gifts so we can see that broom in action," George said elbowing her in the ribs. "I have no doubt you'll not be letting us touch it."

"Too right you are," she said grinning all the while.

----

"Don't you dare, Mother."

Narcissa huffed and sat back down. "Need I remind you that I'm the parent and you are the child?"

Draco laughed. "You've Flooed five times already. You'll have Mrs. Weasley ready to strangle you if you Floo again. Relax, Ginny will likely owl before long, thanking you for the gifts."

Narcissa sniggered. "You're just as anxious to know if she liked what you got her, don't deny it."

Draco lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "You are _wrong_. I know enough about Ginny to know that she likely will spend most of the day flying. It's also highly probable that she'll wave the Fire Storm under every one of her brother's noses and then refuse to even let them touch it."

"Would she?" Narcissa asked through her laughter. "You two are more alike than I thought!"

"Cissy?"

They both turned to see Molly Weasley's head in the fire.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley."

"Good morning, Draco. Hello, Cissy, I wanted to let you both know that Ginny will owl you later. Right now she's taunting the twins with that new racing broom."

Draco smiled smugly. "See, Mother, I told you."

Narcissa grinned widely. "Draco predicted that she would do just that. Did she like her other gifts?"

Molly laughed lightly. "She was overjoyed, nearly floating when she came down. I wanted to remind you that both of you and Draco's friends are more than welcome for the party this evening."

"Thank you but no," Draco said firmly. "I said I'd give Ginny space and I wouldn't insult your hospitality by being the cause of a row. You know as well as I do, Mrs. Weasley, your sons won't take kindly to my presence."

"It's Molly, Draco."

He inclined his head respectfully. "Molly, it would only ruin Ginny's birthday if we came. Though, if mother wishes to go that is her decision and not mine."

Narcissa shook her head. "There will be plenty of time for us to get together, Molly. I have to agree with Draco, from what Ginny has said Ronald isn't taking this well at all."

Molly huffed. "He isn't. He, Harry, and Hermione refuse to listen to reason. Rest assured, I've taken them to task numerous times and they'll give up soon."

Draco barely bit back his normal sarcastic response. _I have to be pleasant, at least to the Weasley women, if this will ever work out, _he reminded himself hastily.

"With all due respect, Molly, they abhor me as much as I do them. Regardless of my war-time allegiances, they still see me as an evil little prat. For all our sakes, I will do my best to ignore any arguments they instigate. But, I _will not_ stand back if they harass Ginny."

He completely missed the knowing look that passed between the two women.

----

Molly smiled when she sat back after breaking the Floo connection. It seemed to her that Draco and Ginny could make this work. That was, if they were left to their own devices for long enough. The young man didn't see how telling his overprotective behavior was. Not that she or Cissy was dim enough to tell him that. It seemed that Draco was already well on his way, now if only Ginny would follow suit all would be right in her world.

----

Ginny threw the Quaffle (which had been a gift from Fred and George) and looked down as her ring finger went warm. She yelped in surprise, barely keeping hold of her broom as the most gorgeous ring she'd ever seen appeared on her finger. She was still staring at it in shock when the twins flew over and Fred whistled.

"Platinum, diamonds, and emeralds…someone sure has excellent taste in jewelry."

George sniggered. "I take it we now have confirmation of Gin's time of birth."

"What?" she muttered distractedly, studying the ring. _Merlin, what the hell else could possibly happen? Haven't I had to deal with enough already?_ She sighed lightly. _I guess this is just one more thing I'll have to adjust to._

Fred explained. "You must have missed that in your studies. When a betrothal contract like yours is signed, rings are secreted away not to be seen again until the moment of the female's birth on her sixteenth birthday. Considering the binding runes on the band, I'd say you now can claim to be a Malfoy. The ceremony is only a technicality."

She shook her head and snagged the Quaffle from George's arms. _Keep it light and happy, Gin. Don't let them see the nervousness. _"Let's play, gentlemen. Just remember…a Malfoy never loses," she said teasingly.

They laughed and streaked after her.

----

"Well, well," Narcissa said cheerfully. "Congratulations."

Draco stared ruefully at the platinum band now resting on his ring finger. "I assume this means the betrothal is now official?"

"It's been official since the moment it was signed. But, yes, from the moment that appeared you two are considered bound. It also activated the loyalty charm."

Draco lifted his glass of wine. "Well here's to hoping Potter doesn't try anything, I don't fancy being in pain because he refuses to listen to the word no."

Narcissa winced. "He wouldn't do that, would he?"

Draco sneered. "He would if he thought she was playing a game to get his attention. Don't forget what you overheard. He and his faithful lapdogs are deluded enough to think that the world revolves around them. It's only logical that they would come to that idiotic conclusion."

She glared menacingly, unable to deny the truth of his statement. "I dearly hope she hexes his choicer bits off if he tries."

Draco couldn't help but smile. "I can assure you she will."


	6. Presumptions

**A/N: **I got two chapters typed and ready to post as an apology for taking so long! Further info. in the A/N on the next chapter. I do hope some of you are still around. Again, I am terribly sorry.

**Invincible**

**Chapter Five**

**Presumptions**

Ginny skipped down the stairs determined not to let Ron, Harry, and Hermione ruin her excellent mood. She was dressed in one of the casual outfits that Narcissa had bought her; a pair of black trousers, a lightweight emerald jumper, and pair of black leather ankle boots. She knew she looked as good as she felt, as the twins had run into her upstairs earlier and postured outlandishly. She had decided to get used to the clothing, there was no way in hell that she was going to be an embarrassment to Cissy. Walking about in secondhand clothing would not only embarrass Cissy, but it would start rumors about both Malfoys as well. That wasn't acceptable, at least not to Ginny.

She swept into the kitchen and immediately offered to pitch in and help. "Where do you need me, Mum?"

"Outside, no cooking by the birthday girl," Molly replied from the pantry. "Fleur has the WWN on. Go join them and have fun."

Ginny felt quite guilty. She had always helped before. _I feel like I'm already losing a big part of myself and it's only been a few weeks. _"Are you certain?"

Molly's head appeared in the pantry doorway. "Yes, now go. I want you to have your last birthday while you live under this roof be a special one."

Ginny bit her lip. It was obvious that her mum wasn't handling the thought of her moving away as easily as she'd made it seem. Ron, the pillock, and his departure only seemed to agitate her further. So she crossed the room and hugged her mum tightly. "It isn't as if I'm being sent halfway around the world, Mum. Let me help. It wouldn't be a proper birthday if I didn't."

Her mum rolled her eyes and steered her towards the back door. "No, you go outside and have a fun evening. Please, let me do this for you."

Hearing the overwhelming sadness in her mum's voice, Ginny nodded and hurried out into the garden. She stopped in the shadows and scanned the area carefully. She truly didn't want a confrontation and if that meant ducking Harry, Ron, and Hermione she would do just that. Luckily, she didn't see them yet. With a grateful sigh, she hurried over to the low wall where Fred and George were laying out a large assortment of fireworks.

She laughed when Fred picked her up and swung her around until she was dizzy. They stumbled together and nearly fell over when he finally set her down. "Thanks," she said ruefully. "I needed to feel ill, I knew _something_ was missing."

George snickered. "Such sarcasm, you're already becoming a Malfoy."

"Bite your tongue!"

Ginny, Fred, and George all groaned before turning around with the twins flanking her. Ron was standing just feet from them, arms over his chest and red-faced. Ginny was beginning to wonder if she'd ever see him a normal color again.

"This is abhorrent," Ron muttered, stepping forward and reaching out for her. "We need to talk to you, Ginny. Come on."

She scoffed and stepped out of his reach. "No, it is my birthday and I'll not have it ruined with your inability to accept the situation."

Harry stepped up on Ron's left. "I need to speak with you privately, Ginny. Will you grant me that much?"

She snorted. "Not a chance, Harry."

Hermione cleared her throat and Ginny turned to see her glaring angrily, a book in hand even now. "You have Harry's attention, Ginny. I wouldn't waste the chance if I were you."

"How dare you," Ginny spat. "You presume far too much, Hermione. I lost interest in Harry years ago, thank you very much. If you three are so intent on ruining my party…you can leave."

"How can you be this way?"

Ginny turned her head, hearing the pain in Ron's voice. She sighed, feeling as if she'd done nothing else around them in the past few weeks. He looked utterly and completely betrayed and she didn't know what else she was supposed to do in order to convince him to leave this alone. She held up her hand, which had him rushing over and gripping her wrist tightly.

"You were to stay away from that prat, Ginny. What have you done?"

She pulled her hand away and prayed for patience. "It just appeared, Ron. It's part of the betrothal. I would have thought you three had researched enough to figure out all the particulars."

Hermione circled around them and made a grab for Ginny's hand which was neatly avoided. "Back off, Hermione, this isn't your concern."

She shook her head sadly. "What happened to you, Ginny? Are you ill?"

"That is more than enough," George said warningly. "You three can go if this is how you're going to be all evening."

"Just accept that this is out of your control and that Ginny doesn't need you three rushing in to save the day," Fred suggested nastily. "I'm certain that Malfoy won't take kindly to you harassing his intended. Of course, if you want him watching your every bloody move, then go on. If not, leave Ginny alone or George and I may have to give you a little reminder about treating Ginny with respect until Malfoy can do the same."

Hermione tucked her book under her arm and shooed Harry and Ron to the far side of the garden, all three glancing over their shoulders at Ginny every few minutes.

"Why must they do this?" Ginny asked, laying her head on Fred's shoulder. "Don't they see how hard this is on me? Why does everything have to be about them?"

George kissed her brow. "They have a hero complex, love. Just stick close to one of us, Bill, or Charlie. We'll keep them away."

Ginny nodded, doing just that until her mum appeared and took the three of them to task again.

----

Daphne tucked her hair behind her ear and scanned the area around the Weasley twin's shop. She knew she was early, but hadn't wanted to make a bad impression. Ginny was going to be a big part of Draco's life and he was one of her best friends. She didn't want to muck this up. When Draco had sat her, Vincent, and Gregory down all those months ago…she had been shocked speechless. That hadn't lasted long. She saw far more then even her three friends knew. Then again, they were male and not terribly observant most of the time. What she had never admitted aloud was that she knew Ginny would be good for Draco. He needed someone just like the spirited redhead, someone who would tell him when he was being a prat, someone who wouldn't let him walk all over her. If she were completely honest with herself, having Ginny about would be good for her as well. Most women didn't like her much. She was too blunt, too loyal to Draco, Vincent, and Gregory…too _everything_ according to her house mates.

She didn't dare presume that it would be easy. Ginny was likely to be wary of all four of them for a good long while and with good reason. Up until Draco's startling little revelation, none of them had been the least bit pleasant to Ginny and it would take quite a bit to prove how much had changed. She sniggered. _At least, where Ginny is concerned,_ she amended.

With a world-weary sigh, she leaned against the wall and waited. It was going to be a long hard road.

----

"No," Narcissa repeated flatly. "My son is already betrothed."

She wasn't happy at all. She and Draco had been relaxing in the garden when the 'guests' had been announced. Marian and Brian Brocklehurst were some of her least favorite people, mainly because they'd been attempting to betroth their daughter to Draco since both children were eleven. She glanced over to see Draco's face twisted in a disgusted sneer and sighed. _If only they would listen._

"It is easy enough to break," Marian insisted fervently. "Our Mandy has been asking after Draco for six years now."

"I never have and never will _willingly_ touch your daughter," Draco drawled. "I will, however, sit back and watch with a great deal of amusement when my betrothed kicks her arse. Your daughter is a slag in the worst way. If I were you, I'd spend my time trying to rectify that behavior rather than continuing to harass my mother and myself."

"Just who is your betrothed?" Brian asked, in an obvious attempt to assert some sort of control over the situation.

Narcissa grinned maliciously. "Draco, would you do the honors?"

He smirked. _This is going to be fun. _"Well, you see…I've been betrothed to Ginevra Weasley since I was a small child. You should leave now, before you further humiliate yourselves."

Brain sputtered before saying, "Lucius would never have agreed to such a thing."

Draco laughed. _I was right, this is downright hilarious. _"Right and you know what goes on in Lucius' head, now do you? Allow the house elf to show you out, you're no longer welcome in my home."

Marian stopped in the doorway, looking over her shoulder. "My Mandy and Draco are perfect for one another. We'll use our Ministry connections to prove our rights to a betrothal contract."

Narcissa turned to Draco once they were gone. "How in Merlin's name did they become so deluded?"

Draco frowned. "What did they mean about 'proving their right to a betrothal'?"

"In the old way of things a long-standing relationship, when it could be proven to actually exist, was grounds for a betrothal. It was a result of the large number of unmarried witched that turned up pregnant."

"I've never shagged her," Draco said bluntly. "Every last Slytherin knew better than to let her cross the threshold of the House. I also had Snape set up a detecting spell on the House and dungeon entrances after she accosted me in the prefects' bathroom fifth year, she was using Polyjuice Potion, but hadn't bothered to change her atrocious perfume."

Narcissa laughed aloud, she just couldn't resist. The mere thought of the lengths Draco had been forced to go to was hilarious. She sobered when she realized it was also more than a bit frightening. "What will she try to do to Ginny?"

Draco winced, getting to his feet and crossing to the windows. "I asked Vincent and Gregory to keep an eye on her. I'll warn her, I promise. Brocklehurst is a few cards shy of a full tarot deck and even Flitwick seems to understand that much."

"Just keep Ginny safe. I truly enjoy her company."

He laid his head on the window. _Why was everything so damn difficult? _"I will, Mother."

----

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace in the twins' office feeling much better since there had been no confrontation this morning. But, there would be. She had no intention of walking into this 'lunch' with Daphne Greengrass with anything other than wariness. The woman seemed nice enough, though the frequent letters couldn't be construed as actually getting to know her. She was fully prepared to defend herself, figuring questions would be inevitable. That was why she'd talked the twins into letting her use their flat for the little talk she had planned.

Weaving through the crowds inside the shop, she stepped into Diagon Alley and immediately spotted the dark-haired witch across the way. With a wave, Ginny stepped around to the side of the building and waited for Daphne to join her. She was surprised at the impish little grin on Daphne's face.

"Look, Ginny, we both need to clear the air before lunch. I take it you have some place in mind?"

She lifted an eyebrow in shock. "The twins flat actually."

Daphne sniggered. "Lead the way."

As they climbed the stairs Ginny asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Draco needs someone who will set him straight and you'll do nicely."

Ginny removed the wards and stepped inside, resetting them before commenting. "I'm shocked. I had figured you were asked to play nice with me."

Daphne tipped her head back and laughed. "I offered, Ginny. I can't wait to see you kick Draco's arse the first time he gets you angry enough to hex him."

Ginny dropped onto the couch, not quite knowing what to say to that.

Daphne grinned and sat next to her. "He is one of my friends, yes…but he can be a right prat. Don't get me wrong, he has quite a few redeeming qualities." She sighed, pursing her lips. "He is complicated. If you want to have a chance at a happy life…you have to be patient with him. I don't want to overstep, but I have to say that he severely underestimates himself."

"My mum explained a bit and Cissy explained even more," Ginny admitted. "It was hard for me to understand how the boy that has done his best for six years to prove how superior he is to everyone…"

"Really felt the complete opposite about most things?" Daphne offered.

Ginny nodded. _The man is a walking contradiction and we both know it. _"I said I would try and I meant it."

Daphne held out her hand. "Why don't we try the whole friends deal ourselves? I definitely need a female to come to when the men are being wankers and you will need someone to come to that can be trusted, for when Draco has you ready to pull out your hair."

Ginny smiled, taking her hand and shaking it firmly. She would give Daphne a chance, she had nothing to lose. "It's just another example of finding out our previous perceptions were wrong."

"That it is," Daphne agreed wryly. "Now what do you say we go and eat?"

Ginny got to her feet and tugged Daphne up. "I'd say that sounds like a fine plan. You could, of course, give me all the dirt on Draco, Vincent, and Gregory in the meantime."

Daphne snickered. "It would be my pleasure."


	7. Pressure and Pride

**A/N:** I'm not dead! I do apologize for not responding to the reviews as of yet. My jumpdrive is still MIA and I'm trying to get ready for vacation while retyping everything! I wanted to get the chapters out that I could, so please forgive me! _This is the second chapter I posted so please make sure you read both!_

**Invincible**

**Chapter Six**

**Pressure and pride**

_Pride (according to the Oxford dictionary of current English) Self respect. Deep pleasure or satisfaction gained from achievements, qualities, or possessions._

Ginny and her mum stepped onto the platform earlier then normal. With Ginny the last one officially at home, the morning rush hadn't been an issue. Neither of them knew what to expect, having been warned about the Brocklehurst's being made aware of the betrothal. The only thing Ginny was sure of was that Daphne would be along soon. They'd agreed to sit together to keep Ron, Harry, and Hermione away and hopefully anyone else that wanted to ask a dozen questions. After securing a compartment and putting up her trunk, they stepped off the train to wait for Daphne.

"So it is true."

At the sound of Michael Corner's nasty voice, Ginny turned slowly to face him making sure to fix the most disinterested expression possible on her face. She had a great deal of pride and knew it would take effort not to lose her temper when she faced the inevitable comments. She refused to cause an embarrassing scene.

"What are you talking about, Corner?" she asked blandly.

"You look like you've finally found someone foolish enough to take you on. You look like quite the tart."

"Young man," Molly said threateningly. "I will not listen to your disrespect."

Michael ducked his head mockingly. "Of course not, Mrs. Weasley. It's just that your tart of a daughter stole my best friend's fiancée out from under her nose. You can't blame me for being a bit bitter."

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "Brocklehurst is delusional. Or need I remind you of the extremes that Draco was forced to go to in order to keep her away?"

"Lies, all lies," Michael retorted. "Enjoy him while you can, Mandy will get him back soon enough."

Ginny barely hid her amusement when she spotted Daphne stealthily slipping through the crowd, stopping just behind the unsuspecting Michael. "She can try; she'll fail miserably, just like she has since trying to force herself on Draco in the prefects' bathroom. Moaning Myrtle was even appalled and that _is_ saying something. Run along, Corner, you aren't wanted or needed here."

He scurried off, glaring hatefully at Daphne and Ginny all the while. Ginny hugged Daphne, snickering lightly. "Good show. I was fully prepared to hex the prat."

"As was I, you two get on the train and keep in touch."

They both hugged her mum before boarding the train.

"It is definitely going to be an interesting year," Ginny muttered.

"That it is."

----

Draco, Vincent, and Gregory commandeered the compartment next to Ginny and Daphne's deliberately. They had arrived on the platform just in time to see the confrontation with Corner and weren't willing to give the pillock a second chance. They were laughing lightly as they watched Molly and Narcissa apparate together, chatting away as if they hadn't been at odds for years.

"Those two together are nearly as frightening as Daphne and Ginny together,"  
Vincent quipped.

Draco sneered. "Scared of them, are you? How utterly sad for you."

"Very funny," Gregory said dryly. "You're the one that should be scared right down to your toes."

Draco threw himself down on one of the benches. "Wary of angering any one of them is one thing, scared is completely different."

The door to the compartment crashed open less than five minutes after the train left the station and Draco barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Potter, Weasley, Granger…go away."

"You three should listen."

Draco smirked at the sound of a _livid_ Ginny Weasley coming from the next compartment. "I'd listen to her; she sounds a mite upset with you three."

"You won't have control of Ginny much longer," Weasley stated pompously. "We'll fix this before Christmas."

Ginny and Daphne's uproarious laughter filtered in, and Draco grinned unthinkingly.

"I see you find that amusing," Granger interjected, over the loud laughter. "I knew you were taking this betrothal nonsense too well for it to be anything but an act."

Draco's smile morphed into his usual sneer. "No, you're mistaken, Granger. I was amused by Ginny and Daphne's reaction is all. I can't wait to see what those two end up hexing you three with."

"Bat-Bogey," Vincent offered innocently.

"Daphne has always been fond of hexing first and thinking up a reason later," Gregory mused.

Weasley turned towards his, still laughing, sister. "Have you no pride, Ginny? How can you stand their in designer robes and act as if our family values mean nothing to you?"

Draco was on his feet, pulling his wand, when Weasley went flying into Potter and Granger. He didn't bother hiding his laughter when those horrid bogeys attacked.

"I'll have to report this," Granger said sounding furious. "You'll be in detention for sure, Ginny. Maybe that will teach you to hold your temper."

"I'm sick to death of you three sticking your noses where they most definitely don't belong! If I have to hex you until I can't lift my arm, then I will. And I have plenty of pride, thank you very much. You three will never bother to understand what true pride is as you're too busy playing hero. Go away; don't harass any of us again."

"Are you threatening us?" Granger asked, crouching down to check on Weasley.

"I think that would be generally considered a warning, Granger," Draco drawled, allowing his displeasure to show. "Consider it a warning from all five of us."

"If you are so happy about this betrothal then why aren't you all in the same compartment?" Potter asked, looking proud of himself.

Draco shook his head mockingly. "It's called respect, Potter. I, unlike you, don't have to force myself on a woman. Ginny and Daphne are welcome to join us, it's their choice."

Weasley sat up with help from Granger, who had removed the hex. "You never have and never will have a drop of respect for our family. We're dirt poor, blood traitors…remember?"

"Sod off," Gregory muttered, waving his wand threateningly. "I've heard more than enough of your useless drivel."

"Big words for a brainless oaf," Potter retorted nastily.

Draco's amusement returned when he realized Potter's mouth was still moving, but not a sound was coming out. He was betting on Daphne being responsible, she had a nasty habit of silencing them when they'd annoyed her. He hadn't forgotten the insults nor would he forgive them, he merely filed them away for later retaliation. The ladies were handling this situation well enough. It wasn't worth either of them turning their anger on him by interfering. It rankled that he was allowing Ginny and Daphne to defend him; it was too much like hiding behind their skirts. But, he was smart enough to know that neither of them would appreciate his interference. His goal was finding a bit of level ground; else he and Ginny would both be eternally miserable. It was simpler to let this play out. _Simpler and better for my general health and well-being_, he decided.

He watched Vincent slowly get to his feet, standing in the doorway threateningly until Potter, Granger, and Weasley finally gave up and stalked off muttering unintelligibly.

"Draco?"

To say he was surprised to hear Ginny not only using his given name, but making the effort to actually speak to him would have been a severe understatement. He tried to hide it; after all he too had a great deal of pride. "Yes?"

"Thanks for backing me up and not stepping in."

"Don't worry about it," he replied honestly. "You two were handling it."

He heard her low laugh. "That we were…that we were. Watch out for Brocklehurst and Corner."

He shot Gregory a perplexed look and received a shrug in return before replying, "I will, you'd best do the same."

"I can handle that little wanker, rest assured."

He sniggered. "I'm sure you can."

Vincent looked out when Ginny didn't reply and stepped inside grinning. "She's closed the door. That was decidedly odd."

Gregory rolled his eyes. "No, that was the proverbial olive branch."

Draco sat back, laying his head against the wall. "Olive branch or not…it looks like the hard part is everyone else, odd as that is."

"Nothing about the last month has been normal," Vincent pointed out wryly.

Gregory started sniggering, which confused Draco even further. "What the bloody hell are you laughing about?"

Gregory pointed to the wall behind his head. "I can hear bits and pieces of their conversation. From the sound of it Potter, Granger, and Weasley are going to be quite busy this term. Apparently most of the twins' gifts were new pranks." He paused, holding up a hand to keep them quiet. "Oh Merlin, half of them aren't even on the market yet!"

Draco got to his feet, leaning over to see if he could hear as well. He shook his head in not only wonder, but appreciation before sitting back down. "I am very grateful that those two aren't that angry with me."

Gregory just nodded in agreement before shifting to better overhear.

Vincent looked back and forth between them before he burst out laughing. "You two are hilarious, do you know that?"

Draco shoved his hand through his hair in irritation. "What are you going on about now?"

Vincent shot him a knowing look. "You're off kilter in regards to a girl for the first time since I've known you. Both of you are, in fact. It's bloody brilliant! This is definitely going to afford me a great deal of amusement."

Draco shifted, turning his gaze out the window at the passing countryside. He wasn't dim enough to encourage Vincent to elaborate. He wasn't off kilter, damn it all. He was just doing his best to make a nearly impossible situation bearable. He sighed lightly when he didn't quite believe himself.

It was going to be a long year.

----

Ginny nipped into the compartment, sliding the door closed as quietly as possible. "I think I confused him."

Daphne nodded in agreement. "It will be fun to see Draco off balance, so keep it up. It might just be the key to making this work."

Ginny laid a finger over her lips and cocked her head towards the shared wall. She leaned over and whispered, "How much do you want to bet one of them is listening in?"

"I don't make stupid bets," Daphne whispered back. "Knowing those three it is Vincent or Gregory."

Ginny grinned impishly, dropping uncerimoniously onto the other bench. "Well, Daphne," she said pitching her voice to carry. "You should see the pranks the twins gave me."

Always willing to play along, Daphne replied, "What sort of pranks and who do we try them out on first?"

Ginny pointed to the boys' compartment with a wicked little grin but said, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione of course."

Daphne desperately tried not to laugh outright. She had known when she offered her hand in friendship that Ginny would be unlike anyone else she knew but she hadn't realized just how much wickedness was hidden under her 'good girl' image. This was definitely going to get very interesting.

Ginny went on, "Half of them haven't even hit the shelves yet so no one knows to watch out for them."

Daphne lost control of her laughter, falling over with the force of it; clutching her aching sides.

_Interesting didn't even begin to cover it._


	8. Expected & Unexpected

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, RL has been very, very hectic. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope to reply to all reviews ASAP.

**Chapter Seven**

**Expected and unexpected**

Daphne and Ginny were just pulling on their school robes when the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station. Ginny glanced out and spotted Hagrid waiting for the first years, his breath visible in the night air.

"We'll need-" Before she could finish the thought, Daphne tossed her a hooded cloak. "Thanks."

Daphne sighed. "It was more to hide your hair than anything. We don't need another bleeding argument before we can make it to the castle. It might also be wise to ride up with Draco, Vincent, and Gregory."

Ginny tucked her hair under the large hood. Daphne had a really good point, but for the life of her she didn't know what to say to Draco. She hadn't worked up the confidence to face him earlier, hence calling from her compartment.

"You don't have to say or do anything," Daphne told her gently. "I think he's as uncertain as you are actually."

"Let's go then, you lead."

Daphne turned from their trunks and grinned. Gregory was waiting for them in the corridor, blocking the door from the crowd of students. She slid open the door and he cautiously stepped inside.

"Hello, Ginny."

She smiled at him easily. "Hello, Gregory. Are you to be our escort?"

He sniggered. "Of course, did you think we'd let you two hex the crowd out there as irritated as you are already?"

Ginny tucked her hand in the crook of his arm as Daphne did the same on the other side. "Where are Draco and Vincent?"

"Getting a carriage, if you don't mind riding with us."

"I think I'm going to like having you about," she said honestly.

He chuckled, pushing out of the compartment with an implacable expression which cleared the crowd in front of them quickly.

Ginny was still laughing at the obvious fear he could instill with a look when they reached the carriage. Her previous nervousness returned ten-fold.

"Don't," Gregory suggested so softly that she had trouble hearing him even though he had leaned down. "If you're too worried, I'll find you another carriage…no harm no foul."

She sighed; she would have to face him sometime. "No, I'm fine."

He nodded, opening the door and stepping aside to allow her and Daphne to climb in. She took a deep breathe and nodded to Draco and Vincent before taking the far seat on the unoccupied bench. She didn't bother removing the hood as it gave her a sense of security, as if her nervousness would be clear as day if she didn't have it. Daphne dropped down next to her which helped her immensely.

"Are you going to brave the Gryffindor table?"

Ginny looked up in shock as it had been Vincent that had broken the silence. "I assume I'll have to. I have a feeling I'll have a stack of detentions before the Feast ends," she admitted genially.

Draco smirked. "At least none of us will be bored if you do. Are you taking requests?"

Off balance even more by his pleasant attitude, she shrugged. "That depends."

Daphne elbowed her in the ribs lightly. "Granger still needs a bit of retribution, don't forget that."

Ginny shook her head. "You truly abhor her don't you?"

Daphne huffed and then pouted. "I said so didn't I? She's in Arithmancy with Draco and me…you'd think she was the only one in the class that has a brain the way she acts. Anytime either of us is called on to answer a question, she scoffs at us. It's a constant annoyance that I'd love to have end."

"I'll see what I can do," Ginny murmured already considering which of the twins new pranks would be appropriate revenge. If she remembered correctly, there was a confusion candy that worked rather like a Confondus Charm. It might be worth missing it if it worked. "Let me know when you have Arithmancy and I'll take care of it."

Draco lifted and eyebrow, clearly wanting a bit more information.

"No, it'll be clear what I did rest assured. Think about it this way, not knowing will make it all the more amusing."

Vincent and Gregory groaned.

"Please promise not to use them on us?" Gregory asked hopefully.

"Right," Ginny drawled in a reasonable mimic of Draco. "I'm not dim enough to ever make a sweeping promise such as that."

Draco laughed outright, shooting her a look of pure appreciation. She wasn't expecting the slight stirring of attraction she felt at the sight of Draco Malfoy both relaxed and amused. Something changed when he wasn't sneering and being nasty. She couldn't tear her eyes away and mentally cussed her own weakness. It just wouldn't do any good to think along those lines. It was going to be hard enough to get along enough to be friends. She shifted her attention out the window, hoping that no one had noticed her momentary lapse.

----

Daphne bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything to Ginny. She'd not missed the look in her eyes, easily seen from where she was sitting. She knew that no one else could possibly have seen it given the deep shadows afforded by the hood. But, she did see the confusion in Draco's eyes when Ginny turned away before he slid back on his disinterested, haughty mask. She knew him well enough to know that wasn't a good sign. She nearly cussed out loud. Just when things had been going smoothly, the two of them just had to go and retreat into themselves. She had known their relationship wasn't going to be easy, but this was bordering on ridiculous. She lifted her head and met Vincent's eyes. The helplessness he allowed her to see only disheartened her further. If Vincent had caught it and didn't have any idea how to fix it then they truly were in trouble.

The time she had spent with Ginny in the past couple of weeks had only strengthened her resolve to help her first true female friend and her most stubborn male friend work out their problems. She knew it was hardest on Ginny as Draco had confided long ago that he would never marry. But, Ginny had to come to terms with the fact that she had no choice in who she would marry. Not only that, she was marrying into a family she'd been raised to hate. Ginny told her that it had been hard to swallow her pride enough to allow Narcissa's overwhelming gifts and it seemed, at least to Daphne, that she was continuously swallowing said pride.

She was more thankful than she'd been in quite some time when the carriage finally reached the castle. The silence that had fallen wasn't the most comfortable.

Ginny nearly ran out, quietly saying, "Thanks," over her shoulder before she ducked into the crowd.

"What the hell did I do?" Draco asked.

"Not a thing," Daphne assured him feeling like a mum. "She constantly has to compromise, Draco. You're giving her plenty of space and that is going a long way with Ginny."

He shrugged negligently. "Like I care one way or another, let's just get inside."

She would have said more, but both Vincent and Gregory shook their heads. She would have to trust them to handle Draco, at least until he came to her for advice. She didn't think it would take too terribly long.

----

Ginny removed her hood as she stepped into the entrance hall, quickly snaking through the gathered crowd to take a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table. She honestly didn't know what to expect from her house mates. Either the hero trio had spouted off up and down the train and they would shun her, or they'd be nice enough until they did find out and shun her later. She had prepared herself for either option, or at least she hoped she had. She hadn't been joking when she said she would willingly hex anyone that annoyed her too much. She had too much to deal with as it stood, what with her class work, Quidditch, and her engagement. She didn't need to deal with useless posturing from people who had no idea how difficult her life was now.

Her fellow sixth years came in as one big group, completely ignoring her. She fought to keep her expression bland. Yes, their behavior hurt, but if they had any stones they wouldn't have cared who she was betrothed to.

It was Ron's malicious, "Do you see what you've done to yourself?" as the three of them past that nearly did her in. She gripped the bench, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. _How could her brother be so malicious? Did he not care about her? Why did he have to go and make an already tenuous situation worse?_

It wasn't until she looked up an across the room did she realize that she hadn't hidden her true feelings well enough, or at least enough for Draco and Daphne to figure it out. Both of them were glaring at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She dropped her eyes to her empty plate, praying that the feast would end quickly. She didn't even have it in her to actually hex anyone, their behavior having hurt far more than she'd expected. All she could think was, so much for the _your house is your family_ drivel.

She tuned out Dumbledore's speech and the sorting, not even bothering to clap for her new house mates. She overheard the fifth year prefects whispering the password and left the moment she could, mentally gripping the last shred of dignity she had. By the time anyone else arrived, she had warded her bed and belongings with the charms Fred and George had given her as a preventative measure. She was tucked in bed with the hangings drawn when the other four arrived. She didn't bother acknowledging them, tomorrow would be soon enough to be berated and harassed.

For the first time in all her years of school, Ginny wished she'd been sorted elsewhere.

----

Draco didn't say a word during the Feast. He was livid, all right, past the point of livid. So much for the noble attitude the Gryffindors were so famous for. He didn't miss a thing that happened across the room. He wanted to stand up, stalk over, and hex the lot of them. He knew he couldn't. It would ruin the progress he and Ginny had made thus far. They were insulting not only Ginny, but him and his family as well.

It wasn't acceptable.

It wasn't until Ginny slipped out that Theo Nott slid down the bench. "I thought you should know that Potter and his sidekicks were spreading the news of your betrothal up and down the train. They're claiming that Ginny must be mental as she's going along willingly."

Draco reached for his wand and only Gregory and Vincent's restraining hold on him stopped him from seeking retribution. _They went too far. I can't sit back and allow this behavior._

"You can't," Vincent hissed. "It'll only make it worse for her."

"The twins taught her charms to protect herself and all of her belongings," Daphne added. "She can handle herself."

"You know," Theo said musingly, "seeing as you've got that ring, Malfoy…she's one of us _if_ you want to get all technical."

Draco smirked nastily. That, right there, was why he liked being surrounded by purebloods that knew the way their world worked. "You have a very good point. But, how many of them," he said with a nod towards the rest of their house mates, "will step up and defend a Weasley, even one engaged to me?"

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest. "I say we take advantage of that little loophole."

"We take a vote," Theo said decisively. He turned and called down the table. "Everyone to the House, we've some things to discuss."

Draco found himself pleasantly surprised when not one Slytherin objected. Within an hour, they'd voted to treat Ginny Weasley as one of their own, even Snape. That had been a shock in itself, when Snape had followed his House out of the Great Hall. He had even explained to the younger Slytherins the intricacies of blood bound betrothals. It was one less worry, one he was grateful for but would never mentioned. That wasn't the Slytherin way.


	9. THe Slytherin Way

**A/N:** Jess, I hope you enjoy! To everyone- if I haven't replied to your review, I will. It is hectic in RL for me right now. If you have a moment check out the lj community Culpaepatria...it is a HP RPG...

**Chapter Eight**

**The Slytherin Way**

Ginny shuffled off to breakfast after enduring taunts and accusations from nearly every Gryffindor, all of which had stopped the moment a Slytherin made himself or herself known. It wasn't until she reached the entrance hall that she registered just how many Slytherins were up and about the castle, which was highly unusual. Daphne caught her just before she entered the Great Hall, pulling her down the corridor that led to the kitchens.

"I've got some good news for you."

Ginny shrugged. "Good news would be a welcome change."

Daphne winced. "How bad was it?"

"I was branded a traitor, slag, and numerous other lovely names. Someone charmed the water cold in the middle of my shower, and only the wards I set on my stuff kept it in one piece."

"Why those sodding wankers!"

Ginny chuckled. "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

Daphne tickled the pear, all but shoving Ginny inside where Vincent was waiting.

"Morning, ladies," he said cheerfully. "Our meal is already set out."

Ginny smiled at his obvious attempt to make her feel better. "Why thank you, I do hope you lot didn't face what I did."

Vincent growled, literally. "No, our House voted and you're now unofficially one of us. What that means is that any Slytherin who stands back while you're harassed will face Snape, Draco, myself, and Gregory's combined wrath."

Ginny shivered, the malice in his tone was enough to have her wanting to run away even though it was in no way directed at her. "Why?"

"It's the Slytherin Way," Daphne said simply, taking a seat at the small table loaded down with food. "We take McGonagall's speech to heart. You threaten one of us and you face all of us. We don't take kindly to cowardly lions. You're all but a Malfoy now. If I were you, I'd use that to my advantage."

Ginny sniggered. "It's odd. You do know that, don't you?"

Vincent smirked. "Just eat and we'll explain. Draco was livid, just so you know. It took Gregory and me both holding him down or else he would have hexed every Gryffindor but you."

"Is that why I saw an unusual number of your house mates out and about this early on a Saturday?"

Daphne nodded, pouring them all tea. "They would have hexed first and thought up an excuse after had anyone had even glared too hard in your direction."

Ginny was still processing the information and held up her hand. "Wait, you said _Snape _agreed to this as well?"

Daphne nodded and her eyes were full of mischief. "He was quite angry and that was _before_ Draco told him about all the shit you've dealt with in the past month. Rest assured Potions just became bearable for you."

Amused and bewildered, Ginny tried to work out exactly what this was going to mean for her.

----

"This is bloody ridiculous," Ron muttered. "Where the ruddy hell is Ginny?"

"As far away from you as possible," Neville suggested testily. "You really are a sodding bastard, Ron. How could you betray your sister like this?"

"Not you too," Harry said exasperatedly. "Are you turning House traitor now, Neville?"

"No, I'm standing up for a friend and what is right. You forget that I know how that sort of betrothal works. Ginny couldn't have done a thing to stop it and you know it, Ron!"

Ron huffed in irritation. "She could have fought at least a little bit. She even let that bint buy her a whole new wardrobe. She's lost all her pride and I'm disgusted."

"No," Neville said flatly. "You're positively green with jealousy. Ginny has new clothes while you're stuck in second hand crap just like you've always been. She's engaged to the one of, if not _the_, richest wizard of our generation where you'll have to scrape by. Malfoy is everything you wish you were, but aren't. Now your baby sister, who you've discounted and pushed aside for years, is in the same situation. Grow the hell up!"

"Well said, Longbottom."

"What the hell do you want?" Ron spat, completely and utterly unwilling to even consider that Neville was anywhere near correct. He'd take his anger out on Malfoy and happily so.

"I want," Malfoy drawled while he smirked nastily, "to remind you that by insulting your sister…you insult not only me, but _every_ Slytherin. You should reconsider the wisdom of ostracizing her for something she had no say in."

"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry suggested tightly. "You just like rubbing it in that Ginny is now a piece of property you can wave in our faces."

Ron winced; even he wasn't dim enough to go that far. After all there were nearly a dozen Slytherins around Malfoy. "Harry, you should stop."

Harry got to his feet and stood toe-to-toe with Malfoy, though the blonde stood nearly a foot taller. "Ginny is a means to an end for you. How long before you make her so miserable that she wants to die? How long before you tuck her away in some dank corner and forget about her? How long before you've got some crumpet on your arm while she fades into nothing?"

Hermione got to her feet, trying to pull Harry away, but Ron couldn't move. He remembered reading about the loyalty charms that usually went with a blood bond betrothal and he had to wonder if Ginny and Malfoy had such a charm on them. It didn't make the situation any better, but at least Ginny wouldn't have to face the humiliation of her husband stepping out on her.

He could only watch mutely as Malfoy, looking calm and unaffected, hauled Harry off his feet by the front of his shirt.

"You know nothing, Potter, absolutely nothing. Ginny isn't your concern, remember that."

Ron's eyes followed Harry as he was dumped on the ground and the pack of Slytherins walked away as if nothing was amiss. He wasn't certain what about the confrontation had bothered him…that made him feel the slightest stirrings of guilt. But, he would damn well find out.

----

"I'm impressed, you didn't kill him."

"I'm so thankful you've graced us with your presence, Zabini."

The dark-haired Slytherin snickered and stepped neatly in front of him just before they reached the doors that led out to the grounds. "Why didn't you kill him?"

Draco wasn't even certain why he hadn't, at least, hexed Potter. He wasn't about to lose face and admit it aloud. So, he used the always viable excuse. "Snape would have killed me."

"Right," Blaise retorted disbelievingly. "I think you were more concerned with your lovely betrothed hexing _you_ when she found out."

"Certainly," Draco replied shortly, stepping around Blaise and onto the grounds. He wasn't about to deny it as it would only urge Blaise on.

Irritatingly, Blaise fell in step on his left. "Where are Crabbe and Greengrass this fine morning?"

"Ask them yourself when you see them," Draco suggested dryly. "I'm not their mother or their keeper."

Blaise grinned. "Ahh, you sent them to watch over Miss Weasley then, though so."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Normally he and Blaise got along well enough, but if he said one more thing, Draco would thrash him soundly. He wouldn't bother with his wand or challenging him to a duel. He glared his most damning glare, even more irritated when Blaise grinned cheekily. His irritation grew to almost smothering levels with Blaise's next comment.

"She's gorgeous, you did well for yourself."

He took a menacing step forward, wiping the grin off of Blaise's face instantly. He didn't even have to say a word.

"I didn't mean anything by it. It was a compliment for Merlin's sake!"

Satisfied by the underlying fear, Draco nodded before turning on his heel and walking away. He may not be pleased with the betrothal, that didn't mean he was going to allow anyone to disrespect Ginny. She was already facing enough strife; she didn't need Blaise mentally undressing her on top of everything else.

"Draco!"

He turned at the sound of Daphne's voice, quickly hiding his shock when he spotted Ginny walking along-side Vincent. He watched her closely, just to see if she was having a problem with this. He had promised to give her room. His interfering friends kept shoving them together. While Ginny looked a bit upset, it was nothing compared to the anger radiating off of Daphne. He wondered what had happened already. He found out the moment Daphne was close enough not to be forced to yell.

"That bint Brocklehurst thought she'd stir up trouble."

"Oh really," he said inviting her to explain further.

"No worries," Ginny interjected cheerily. "I hexed her. She should be in the hospital wing for about a week. I do love starting my day off right."

"What did you hit her with?" Blaise asked sounding as amused as Draco felt.

"Pop into the hospital wing and find out, Zabini." Ginny turned to Draco and grinned impishly. "I'd say she'll leave off you for a bit."

Draco allowed his amusement to show in his light tone. "I take it she learned you're dangerous with a wand?"

Vincent laughed outright, sputtering, "Did she ever!"

"Bat-Bogey?" Gregory inquired guilelessly.

Ginny shook her head. "No, she makes Eloise Midgeon look attractive though."

He remembered her odd reaction to his amusement the night before and merely smiled. "Did anyone get a picture?"

Before she could answer Snape stalked over. "Miss Weasley, you're to serve a week of detention with me."

Ginny sighed. "I expected it, sir. Should I bother bringing my wand?"

Snape sneered at her and turned to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "I'm not actually going to punish you. That was quite a hex."

Everyone laughed, not only at the thinly veiled amusement from Snape, but Ginny's perplexed reaction. She simply stood there as if she was waiting for someone to tell her it had all been a joke.

"He was serious," Draco informed her, bringing his laughter back under control. "That bint has been a constant headache for years."

Wide-eyed, Ginny nodded slowly. "I think the world has gone mad."

Draco cocked his head to have everyone clear out. They might as well try and have an actual conversation since his meddling friends couldn't leave well enough alone. "Sometimes it seems that way. Walk with me for a minute?"


	10. Testing the water

**Chapter Nine**

**Testing the water**

Ginny shrugged. She had figured they would have to talk this out sooner or later, she just wished she had thought more about what to say. As it was, she was at a loss. She was seeing a different side of Draco Malfoy. One she hadn't truly expected even after everything Cissy and Daphne had told her.

He didn't say a word until they were far enough away as not to be overheard. "Am I in for painful hexes?"

She laughed, not having expected that. "No, I did promise to try. Though, get me angry enough and I make no promises."

"My mother is plotting with yours," he said and she swore she heard hesitance hidden under the air of confidence.

"Likely," she agreed smoothly. "I would bet you receive an invitation to the Burrow for Christmas."

He jolted and she barely resisted snarling at him. Then she remembered what her mum had said on her birthday, that he and Cissy hadn't wanted to start a row. She was slightly ashamed that she'd immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Your brother wouldn't like that much."

She nodded absently. "Did you threaten him yet?"

"If I say yes are you going to hex me?"

She stopped and turned to fully face him and noted the amusement he allowed to show.

"No," she said softly. "He actually deserves it. As I'm sure you'll hear soon enough, I wasn't welcomed with open arms in Gryffindor. I'll handle it. In fact, I already have a plan in mind."

He smirked, though it wasn't his normal nasty one. This one seemed to be full of malicious approval. "How bad will it be?"

She smirked deliberately and didn't answer, just to see what sort of reaction she would get. He half-smiled and said, "I warned him, Potter, and Granger."

She acknowledged his admission with a slight nod and started walking again, meandering around the castle towards the lake. "Do you actually think we can get along?"

"We're managing at the moment," he pointed out.

"Have you flown the Fire Storm yet?"

His eyes went wide for a split second before he nodded. "I heard tell you were taunting your brothers with yours."

"Oh did I ever. I'm not above taking any opening given when dealing with that lot. The twins and I flew almost all day. They were helping me keep up my training. If I'm kicked off the Quidditch team, I _will_ hurt someone."

"You won't be alone, you're the best Chaser in the castle and everyone knows it."

"Thanks," she offered hesitantly. "Though, you do know if they _don't_ kick me off, the rest of your team will hate you for giving me that broom."

He snickered. "I've got one whereas Potter doesn't. Not to mention, our Beaters are Vincent and Gregory. With that combination, most Chasers will be far outstripped."

"Not me?"

He sighed and looked as if he was bracing himself. "No, I told the team not to coddle you actually. I knew you'd hex the lot of us if we did. They have been warned that targeting you is not acceptable."

Ginny nearly fell over. He was being open and honest, completely opposite of normal Slytherin behavior. He was truly trying and something about that made her extremely pleased. She didn't know what she had expected, maybe him reverting to his old behavior once Cissy wasn't around. Her normal reaction would be to yell at him for coddling her or reminding him that she could more than handle Bludgers. But, something stopped her.

----

"I give them a month," Daphne said, digging into her pocket for the galleons.

"Six months," Vincent countered, holding out five galleons.

"You're both wrong," Blaise interjected. "They'll fight like mad and not come to any sort of agreement until right before they get married."

Gregory didn't bother objecting to the betting pool. In fact, he took out a parchment and self-inking quill to notate the bets. "I say you are all wrong, actually."

"Do tell," Blaise crooned.

"The first time he defends her, truly defends her," Gregory said with a cocky grin. "No time limit on that, merely whenever it happens."

"You'll have to be more specific," Daphne pointed out, taking the quill and parchment from him.

He sighed. "Look, I can't get more specific. I just know what I see. What I see that when Draco steps up and thrashes someone, with or without using his wand, Ginny will be done for. She is scary with a wand, but…," he trailed off embarrassed.

"We're not going to repeat this," Blaise said shortly. "If Ginny Weasley hears that we're betting on her love life, all of us will become well acquainted with Pomfrey."

"Too true," Daphne said, shooting a wary look over her shoulder where Draco and Ginny were walking.

Gregory swore he felt a blush creeping up his neck. "Ginny doesn't want a hero. I feel like a ponce, you know, saying this."

"Nothing wrong with that," Vincent teased. "Just spit it out before they decide to head back over here."

"She's the overprotected baby of the family. That means she's had to fight to be noticed. I just think that when Draco proves that he will defend her unthinkingly, that will do it for her. He is already proving that he knows how well she can take care of herself."

"Both sides," Daphne suggested. "She wants equality. She's already defended the betrothal and as a result Draco."

"What if he's just doing it because of the betrothal?" Blaise asked.

Daphne giggled, and then laughed uproariously.

"It hasn't been just about the betrothal for months, Blaise," Vincent explained warily. "Don't go repeating that or even alluding to the fact that I said it or _I'll _thrash you."

Blaise sat down cross-legged and looked at each of them in turn before he laughed. "C-catch me up?"

"Not a chance," Daphne quipped. "You'll have to puzzle it out on your own. If Draco found out we said what we have, he'll not hesitate to pay us back…best friends or not."

----

"Weasley!"

Ron turned to see Mandy Brocklehurst waving to him from the library. He had been walking aimlessly about the castle since splitting from Harry and Hermione. He was trying to figure out just what Malfoy's game was. He had actually seemed like it mattered how Ginny was treated and that didn't sit well. It didn't fit the cold bastard that Ron damn well knew he was. Since he was circling around and not getting any answers, he decided to see what Brocklehurst wanted.

She shooed him to the furthest corner and whispered, "I'll help you get your sister away from Malfoy."

"Why?" he asked cautiously. He wanted Ginny away from Malfoy and maybe she could help him with that. It was worth considering since he, Harry, and Hermione hadn't had any luck.

She smiled unpleasantly. "I want him, I've always wanted him, and with your sister out of the way I can have him."

Something about the fervent, frankly fanatical way she was going on about Malfoy had him reassessing the situation. "Let me think about it?"

Her eyes narrowed and she growled, literally. "You can help me or I do this my way."

He nodded, hoping he could assure her and then run like hell. She wasn't right in the head, not at all. He wanted Ginny away from Malfoy, but somewhere deep inside he couldn't bring himself to help this obviously insane witch get him either. He hated Malfoy, just not this much. "I'll help you, but I need to go. Harry and Hermione are supposed to meet me in our common room in just a couple of minutes."

She giggled wildly and waved him off. When he was out of her sight, he ran.

----

Draco had never felt so uncertain in his life. He and Ginny had been walking and chatting about mostly unimportant things for nearly fifteen minutes and he hadn't been hexed or slapped once. It was unsettling how much he was enjoying himself. He hadn't expected her to simply set aside the past as she'd done. He'd had months to work out the disgust and hatred that Lucius had tried to instill. Ginny, on the other hand, had only known for a month. It caused an odd reaction. Her apparent ease at accepting the betrothal made him…sheepish…maybe, he wasn't certain. It wasn't something he was well acquainted with whatever it was.

All he was sure of was that Ginny Weasley was shaking his convictions, the promises he'd made to himself long ago. She was causing him to think about things best left alone. He was Lucius Malfoy's son and heir for Merlin's sake. He shouldn't be wondering if maybe they could find even a sliver of happiness with each other. The moment he realized what he was thinking, he shoved the idea away.

He couldn't ever allow himself to forget why he'd never wanted to find himself engaged.

----

Ginny watched Draco's expression change out of the corner of her eye. She saw that 'I'm a spoiled, rotten brat' mask slide into place and nearly sighed aloud. He'd actually lasted longer then she expected. They had been getting along fine, chatting about classes and Quidditch. She was actually pleased, though the disappointment was threatening to overcome her.

When he stopped walking and deliberately turned away from her, she scrambled for a reason to get away without causing a row. Then, she remembered Snape and her detentions. He never did tell her when they were to start.

"I need to track down Snape."

He nodded but didn't show any other sign of hearing her.

Ginny bit her lip to keep from asking him what the hell had changed. Instead she simply turned and walked away. Any small steps should be celebrated not worried over. At least now they knew that they _could_ get along.

----

Daphne groaned when she saw Draco standing, alone, by the lake. "Where did Ginny go?"

When he glared at her, his mask firmly in place, she nearly punched him square in the nose. His low, careless drawl did nothing to alleviate the urge.

"I'm not her bloody keeper any more than I'm yours. If she's so necessary to your health and well-being, then find her yourself."

"What did you do?" she demanded, planting her hands on his chest in an attempt to keep him from walking away as he was known to do.

"Nothing," he drawled, stepping back, turning on his heel, and stalking away.

Troubled, she watched him skirt the edge of the lake moving further from the castle. She knew she couldn't meddle. They had to work this out on their own.


	11. Frustrations and Fixations

**Chapter Ten**

**Frustrations and Fixations**

Ginny was comfortably ensconced in the back of the Potions class on the fifth night of her detention. She was trying to concentrate on the completely useless History of Magic essay, but her mind kept wandering and she sighed.

"Is there a problem, Miss Weasley?"

She looked up in confusion. Snape hadn't spoken to her since she tracked him down on Saturday in order to find out when her detentions were to be served. He even ignored her in class. So to have him not only speak to her, _but_ to inquire about her was perplexing. She decided to use the same method she did with every other Slytherin- complete honesty. It seemed to throw them off just enough to get her what she wanted.

"I'm confused."

He sniggered and covered it with a cough. "I take it Mr. Malfoy's behavior is at fault?"

Amazed, she could only nod. He'd actually sort of laughed, it was miraculous. She hadn't realized he had the ability. The whole thing only became stranger when Snape stood and walked to the back of the room, sitting on a stool at the other side of her workbench.

"I have a firm policy of ignoring what goes on in my House. I have found my mental stability doesn't suffer as a result. However, in rare cases I do step in. Case in point would be yours. What I can tell you is that your penchant for honesty has thrown off many of my students."

She grinned. "I got that part. But, why, if he promised to work this out, has he been avoiding me the past week like I've got dragon pox?"

He ducked his head and muttered, "He's confused."

"How helpful, sir," she replied wryly, not even stopping to consider this was Snape she was being cocky to.

She could have sworn he made some sort of sound that would normally indicate amusement. The next minute, he was back on his feet and stalking away. He did say one last thing over his shoulder and without actually looking at her. "You throw him off more so than most."

Just then the door creaked open and some sort of shrill, shrieking sound started. Ginny clamped her hands over her ears. Snape spun around, wand-in-hand, and raced towards the door, flinging it open. Ginny was even more confused now since it was an alarm of some sort. When he ducked out into the corridor without turning off the alarm, she decided staying where she was would be wisest.

Blaise Zabini, Daphne, Gregory, and Theo Nott ran into the room moments later, all holding their wands at the ready.

Daphne hurried over and leaned down so she could be heard. "Where's Snape?"

Before she could answer, the sound stopped. Zabini turned his head and said, "Silencing charm."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I should have thought about that."

"It's an alarm to warn when Brocklehurst is skulking around," Gregory explained though he stayed in the doorway.

Ginny's confusion must have shown because Daphne explained further. "There's one on the House and dungeon entrance as well. She's nutters, completely and utterly obsessed with Draco and has made numerous tries at getting to him. He and Vincent went up to secure the dungeon entrance."

"She was after me," Ginny said faintly.

"She was, you'll have to be extra careful," Nott cautioned. "It has little to do with hexing her either, though I'm still confused how she got away from Pomfrey so quickly."

Ginny nodded, staring at her book, not actually seeing anything. She never thought things would escalate this far. She was handling her house mates well enough, but she wasn't confident that she could handle an insane bint on top of it all. It wasn't as if Draco was even acknowledging her existence right now.

Daphne laid an arm about her shoulders and they all waited for Snape to return. Instead, McGonagall appeared from the office nearly an hour later. "I need you all to follow me. I have leave to turn off the alarms, rest assured."

Ginny didn't bother gathering her books. Something was wrong, seriously wrong, and she wanted to know what it was. Daphne didn't let loose of her and Ginny didn't mind in the least. She did notice that Nott and Zabini led the way, flanking McGonagall while Gregory walked behind her and Daphne.

"They take our safety seriously," Daphne whispered.

"I'd say. But, where are Draco, Vincent, and Professor Snape?"

Daphne sighed. "I don't know. Hopefully we're about to find out."

McGonagall led them towards the hospital wing and Ginny's chest tightened. She didn't even want to think about why McGonagall hadn't said a word. When she saw Professor Dumbledore standing over one of the beds, she gasped and rushed over.

It wasn't just one bed that was occupied but four. Snape, Draco, Vincent, and oddly enough Ron were all apparently unconscious. "What happened? What's wrong with them? Who did this?"

He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Miss Weasley, the perpetrator has been moved to St. Mungo's for evaluation. All four will heal soon enough and are in a magically induced sleep for the night."

"Brocklehurst," Daphne ground out. "She did this, didn't she?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore replied kindly. "She is out of your reach, all of you. I wouldn't suggest any retaliation."

Ginny stumbled back in shock. "Why would you say such a thing? I want to see her. I won't need my wand either!"

Dumbledore leveled her with a rather frightening look. "Your mother and Narcissa Malfoy have been apprised of the situation."

Ginny calmed immediately, grinning mercilessly. "Good, they'll rip the little bint to shreds for me then."

"Miss Weasley," Pomfrey chided, sounding scandalized. "Watch your language or I'll remove you."

"You most certainly will not." Everyone was shocked; save for Gregory who'd said it. "Ginny stays. Corner is Brocklehurst's whipping boy. Draco will wake up and slaughter us all if we allow Ginny out of our sight."

Ginny patted his cheek before picking up a chair and setting it between Ron and Draco's beds. "Like Gregory said, I stay."

Dumbledore smiled, that damn twinkle was back in his eyes too. "Poppy, I am allowing all of these students to say until your patients are able to leave. Minerva will inform the rest of Slytherin House of the night's events. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will be allowed in as well. I do caution that arguments will not be tolerated."

"There will be none," Nott said, the threat in no way hidden.

He was clearly stating that there would be two more beds filled if Harry and Hermione dared complain. Ginny couldn't find fault with his reasoning either. Honestly, she'd probably get to Hermione before Daphne in her current mood.

Dumbledore shooed McGonagall out, leaving an indignant Pomfrey glaring at them as they settled in around Snape, Draco, and Vincent's beds. Ginny didn't spare the irritating witch moment of her time. She checked Draco first and then Ron. Both had no injuries that she could see and were breathing regularly. She looked up when Gregory began quizzing Pomfrey.

"What sort of spell did she use?"

"I can't tell you that, Mr. Goyle."

He scowled. "What sort of damage does it do then?"

Pomfrey had that implacable look that Ginny recognized as one her mum used often. It indicated that no answers would be forthcoming and the longer she was questioned, the crankier she would be. "Gregory."

He turned and his confusion and worry was clear. "What?"

"She's not going to tell us. Come here for a minute, please?"

He seemingly deflated, his shoulders dropping and his chin hitting his chest. When he crouched down in front of her chair, she smiled at him. "I'm worried as well." She leaned over and whispered as softly as she could, "Dumbledore didn't say one of us couldn't leave. You might try the library. Bring books back and maybe we can figure it out while we wait for them to wake up."

He rocked back on his heels and smiled widely. "Of course I'll retrieve your books and satchel, Ginny. That is of course if Madam Pomfrey isn't opposed to you completing your homework on time."

Pomfrey huffed, but nodded. "I must insist that you take someone with you, Mr. Goyle."

"I'll go," Zabini offered, slanting them a knowing look. "If we hurry we'll make it back before Potter and Granger show up."

Nott scoffed. "We outnumber them, thanks for your confidence in our abilities."

Ginny just rolled her eyes and watched the two of them nearly run out of the room. They hadn't been gone long when Vincent let loose an unearthly scream and then started twitching and shaking, followed quickly by the other three.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked, moving to hold Draco down as Pomfrey had already secured Ron.

"I don't know. It was a sleepless dream spell, this shouldn't be happening," Pomfrey muttered.

Ginny glanced over to see Nott trying to hold down Snape while Daphne was whispering in Vincent's ear. Since he was the calmest one, she decided to try it with Draco.

"Hey, you have to calm down. You're in the hospital wing and Brocklehurst is at St. Mungo's."

He settled slightly and she tried again. "You've got me worried, Draco."

She breathed a sigh of relief when he stopped thrashing though he was still shaking uncontrollably. She turned to glare at Pomfrey who had somehow calmed Ron. "What the hell is going on? Don't you dare chide me for language right now either."

Pomfrey looked far too worried for Ginny's liking. She toyed with Flooing her mum before she realized she was probably at St. Mungo's along with Cissy.

"I don't know, Miss Weasley. I'll Floo the headmaster since your brother has calmed sufficiently."

"Do that," she spat turning her attention back to Draco. "You've still got me worried you know," she whispered in his ear. "You ignore me for a week and then land yourself in the hospital. It's not even Quidditch season yet."

Draco sighed heavily before returning to his previous catatonic state. She looked over to see Snape and Vincent had done the same. She shifted her gaze back to Draco and realized how relaxed and almost innocent he looked when he was sleeping. When she moved away, he groaned and she chuckled. He apparently had no trouble making his wishes knowing even in his current state. She sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to move her hand from his shoulder though she loosened her grip considerably. With one last check of all four patients, she laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

Blaise elbowed Gregory the best he could with an armload of books. "Look at that."

Gregory smirked. "Well, well, it looks like Draco is fooling himself even more than we thought."

Daphne lifted her head from Vincent's chest and shot them a heated glare. Gregory rolled his eyes, quietly setting his stack of books and Ginny's satchel on one of the spare beds before tip-toeing over to Daphne. "Look behind you and you'll see why we're so damn amused."

He watched as she turned to see Ginny sitting up on Draco's bed with his head resting on her thigh and one of her hands tangled in his hair. She turned back, grinning wickedly. "His reaction will be priceless."

Blaise joined them silently, pointing to his shoeless state when they looked at him oddly. "It was Potter and Granger's reaction that I figured would be most amusing."

"Where are they?" Daphne said, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "How long were you gone and where is Pomfrey?"

Theo joined them, stretching. "I remember her going into her office to Floo Dumbledore. I fell asleep in the chair not long after Ginny climbed into Draco's bed."

"It's early yet so why did we all fall asleep?" Daphne asked worriedly, after glancing out the window.

"I can answer that, Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore said quietly.


	12. Taking it too far

**Chapter Eleven**

**Taking it too far**

Ginny slowly woke at the sound of voices. She slipped away from Draco and joined the crowd around Dumbledore across the room. "What is going on?"

Zabini groaned. "You had to go and ruin my fun."

She scowled. "Not funny, I want to know what happened."

"I'm afraid Miss Brocklehurst is far more troubled then even I thought. Professor McGonagall fell asleep in my office moments before Poppy Flooed me about the worrying reaction to the sleeping spell. I have found residual magical markings that indicate Miss Brocklehurst released a potion in the dungeons. From what Miss Granger has been able to discern, its purpose was to incapacitate all of you."

"But, what about Ron?" Ginny asked hesitantly, not certain she liked the implication as Ron shouldn't have been anywhere near the dungeons.

Dumbledore sighed. "It seems Miss Brocklehurst used him as well, by way of a controlling potion, after he balked at helping her. He warned me on Saturday that she was uncomfortably obsessed with Mr. Malfoy and I had hoped he was exaggerating. Unfortunately, even Mr. Weasley wasn't aware of the extent of her mental deterioration. She was nearly insensible when Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Crabbe secured her. The spell she used on them moments before is responsible for their current incapacitation."

"What was it?" Daphne demanded.

Dumbledore looked away. "We aren't certain. I have Mr. Potter and Miss Granger studying my personal books in an attempt to find the spell."

"You'd do better searching the Restricted Section," Theo said bitterly. "It overrode your sleepless dream spell easily."

Ginny looked over her shoulder at Ron. She had known he was against the betrothal, but to even consider helping Brocklehurst was disheartening. She wasn't sure she would ever look at him the same again. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Zabini stepped in her line of sight.

"You can't blame him, you know," he said softly.

"Not for what he did under the potion. But, I can blame him for considering it in the first place."

Zabini sighed but squeezed her shoulder lightly. "I have to agree with you there. Why don't you take one of the spare beds and get some sleep?"

"No, not until all four of them are awake and back to normal," she said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest, daring him to get her angry.

He shook his head. "You're a stubborn one. At least get some rest. We'll wake you at the first sign that they're waking up fully, if you happen to fall asleep."

"When the headmaster explains why you and Gregory didn't fall asleep like the rest of us," she retorted, turning back to the group.

Dumbledore looked far older than she remembered. It was worrying; she couldn't remember him looking this concerned since her third year and Cedric Diggory's death. His voice was soft, with clear sadness when he said, "Mr. Zabini and Mr. Goyle will have to explain that."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Gregory?"

He shrugged, looking embarrassed. "I assume it has something to do with this," he said as he pushed up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal an old-fashioned silver bracelet. Ginny leaned over, intrigued by the runes. "All mum said was that it would keep me safe from my father's cronies. I just never bothered to take it off after the war; I was so used to wearing it."

Zabini grinned and held up his hand. "My ring works the same, though I bought it for myself. It repeals all Dark or malicious spells."

"I've got to get something like that," Daphne muttered.

Gregory shuffled his feet and refused to look at her or Ginny. "Umm…I would say you and Ginny don't have to worry about that. I know Draco was looking into something like it for Ginny. After this debacle, we'll find you one too, Daphne."

Ginny was too concerned about Dumbledore's lack of knowledge to even consider being upset about this little revelation. Draco's behavior was confusing her even more now. How could he search out that sort of protection for her even while he ignored her? Why was he working so hard to give the impression that he couldn't stand to even speak to her? Was all of that just one of the results of his childhood? Snape had said that she confused him more than most…was he just as off kilter as she was?

"Ginny?"

She looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Daphne, I was just lost in thought. We need to find out what this is."

Dumbledore waved his hand to indicate the large pile of books. "It looks as if you've made a good start. I will leave a note with Poppy for tomorrow. Choose two that will go to the Restricted Section and bring back any books you feel will shed light on this curse if we don't figure it out before then."

"Is that wise, Professor?"

Ginny was on her feet and across the room before anyone thought to stop her. She shoved Harry into the wall and stood nose-to-nose with him. "You will not start any arguments or insult any of us, Harry. If you do…you'll find yourself in the bed next to Ron's. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," he snapped angrily. "I can't believe you're still siding with them, even with your brother hurt because of your stupidity."

The tip of her wand was digging into his throat when Gregory wrapped his arms about her waist and carried her back to Draco's bedside. "Not that I wouldn't love watching you thrash that wanker, Ginny, but you can't."

"He insulted all of us! Draco, Snape, and Vincent can't defend themselves! He's refusing to see the truth…Ron was helping that bint!"

Gregory set her in the chair she'd pulled up earlier, shaking his head. "We know the truth. Potter never has and never will see the truth when it comes to any Slytherin and you know it. Calm yourself or Draco will have my head when he finally snaps out of this."

She glared and voiced her frustrations, "Why does everyone keep acting as if he gives a damn about me?"

Gregory crouched down in front of her, smiling sadly. "He cares, why else do you think he's been acting like he has? He can be a cold bastard, but give him a bit of credit."

She curled up in the chair, laying her cheek on her arms and stared at the sleeping blond. He had done so many things since he found out about their betrothal that pointed toward some sort of feelings. But, he'd also done plenty that clearly said that he didn't want anything to do with her. Yet, he'd promised to make this work. _Why did he have to be so damn confusing? Was it that hard for him to be honest with me?_

Gregory leaned over and whispered in her ear, "He underestimates himself enough. You should try doing the exact opposite. You might be surprised at the results you get."

She shrugged, she had been doing her best to set aside their past differences and give Draco a chance to show his true self. All it had garnered her so far was a new wardrobe and a massive headache. She couldn't resist when Draco cried out. She reached over and laid her hand on his hoping that the contact would calm him. He surprised her once again by turning his hand over and twining their fingers together before settling in again. As her eyes drifted closed, she felt someone drop a blanket over her.

Molly and Narcissa Flooed from St. Mungo's directly into the hospital wing. Both were weary, as it was nearly three in the morning. But, they wanted to check on their children before even considering sleep.

Molly chuckled softly when she spotted the small group of students groggily reading, Harry curled up with a book in his lap near Ron's bed, and most important…Ginny and Draco.

"Look at that, Cissy."

Narcissa grinned. "It looks like they've made some progress. Knowing my stubborn son, it'll be lost the moment he wakes up."

Molly sniggered and then sighed. "I can't believe that it came to this."

Narcissa wrapped an arm about her waist and led her over to the group of barely awake students. "Have you found anything?"

Daphne wearily shook her head. "No, did you get anything out of the insane bint?"

"No, though Tonks is trying to find a Wizengamot member that will sign off on giving her Veritaserum," Molly replied.

"I've got three healers working on it," Narcissa interjected. "Surely someone somewhere will know what it is and how to fix it."

"We can only hope."

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, this is Blaise Zabini," Daphne said pointing to the dark-haired boy. "The big guy here is Gregory Goyle, and the sleepy one over there is Theo Nott."

Molly couldn't help but smile at Daphne's teasing introductions. It was clear the girl was doing her best to keep their spirits up, though she was watching one of the sleeping boys closely. "Why is Ginny in a chair and not a bed?"

The Zabini boy sniggered. "None of us were brave enough to face her wrath."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I'm all for her being stubborn _if_ it gets Draco's head out of his arse."

Narcissa chuckled. "You have a fine point."

"You should have seen them earlier," Zabini whispered. "She was sitting next to him and his head was on her leg. They were both asleep of course, but it was quite clear that neither of them is as indifferent as they let on."

"This might help," the Nott boy said, laying his book back on the bed. "This mentions a curse that mimics a Dementor and a Boggart."

"How so?" Molly asked fearing the answer.

He held a hand up. "No, no…nothing like that. But, it mentions reliving your worst memories and revealing your biggest fears. According to this book, it was banned years ago when the Dementors were set as Azkaban guards. Before that, this curse was used as punishment for the prisoners."

"So why did none of the healers or even Dumbledore know about it?" Molly asked, confused beyond belief. "If it was used by the Ministry than surely someone has heard of it."

"It says that there isn't a counter-curse. They have to relive their worst memories until one stands out from the rest. After that, they see the worst one over and over again. Then it shifts focus to their worst fear, the process is the same. The most horrifying part is that it won't ever end…unless the memories are removed."

"Memory charms?" Narcissa blurted sounding outraged.

"No, use of a Pensieve," Nott hurried to assure them.

"Dumbledore has one of those." Molly turned to see that Harry had come up behind her silently. He was glancing over his shoulder at Ron every few seconds. "He should be able to extract the memories and break the curse."

"That doesn't explain why not one healer knew about it," Narcissa insisted.

"Or how that young woman found out about it," Molly added.

"Unless…when it was banned everyone involved swore an oath of some sort," Goyle said musingly. "It would make sense. I mean, this wasn't in the Restricted Section. So, Brocklehurst could have found this very book. It isn't hard to find books of curses that are banned in Britain on the Continent either."

"Harry, can you contact Dumbledore?" Molly asked, wanting to give him something to do as he was definitely agitated. "Where is Hermione?"

"She's going through Dumbledore's books," Harry said, making his way towards the office. "They're probably both still awake in his office."

"I still can't believe she would do this," Narcissa said, sniffling. "What was the point of doing this?"

"She went after Ginny first," Daphne admitted softly. "I think she incapacitated everyone so she could hurt Ginny and then cart Draco off somewhere. She's been trying to get him to shag her for a while now. He told us what her parents said."

"It's likely she planned on them being caught in a compromising position," Zabini added.

Harry rejoined them. "Dumbledore will be here soon. He said he can remove the memories. He did warn me that it won't completely remove them, merely taking enough so that they can fight off the curse. They'll still remember what they've gone through."

Molly shook her head and sat on the nearest bed. All of this pain and suffering because one misguided, obsessed young woman couldn't accept the truth. It was amazing how thin the line was between love, hatred, and obsession.


	13. The truth hurts

**Chapter Twelve**

**The truth hurts**

Draco groaned, his head was pounding and he had no plans on opening his eyes anytime soon. The last thing he remembered, they'd put Brocklehurst in a body bind. Then it hit him as the memories came crashing back. He pushed them away, not wanting to even think about it right now.

"I have a headache potion if you want it."

Confused as to where he was and why Ginny was here, he slowly opened his eyes. He was pleasantly surprised that someone had covered the windows, leaving what looked to be the hospital wing in near darkness. Ginny leaned over, waving a vial at him.

"Sit up and take this, then you'll likely want to sleep some more."

He didn't dare comment when she moved to help him sit up. At least, not once he's spotted his mother and Molly Weasley at the foot of his bed. He took the potion before asking, "Brocklehurst?"

"St. Mungo's," Ginny replied happily. "She's completely barmy and won't ever get out either."

"What the hell happened?"

His mother skirted the bed and sat opposite of Ginny. "She hit you, Severus, Vincent, and Ronald with a curse."

His eyes narrowed and he looked past Ginny to see Potter and Granger sitting next to Weasley's bed. "That little wanker, why is he here?"

Ginny smirked, shoving him back down gently. "She was controlling him with a potion so there will be no killing, understand?"

Only the momentary flash of a memory stopped him from snapping at her. He couldn't stop the flow as one by one the memories flashed in his head_. Lucius berating him…Lucius' admitting to the whole diary incident…stumbling across Ginny's lifeless body…Brocklehurst screeching that she'd kill Ginny if it was the last thing she did._ He couldn't handle it, burying his face in his hands.

He felt two hands gripping his shoulders and heard his mother say, "It's a residual effect of the curse. It will pass."

"What the hell sort of curse was it?" he asked, keeping his voice low as the headache potion's effects were wearing off under the weight of the memories.

Molly answered him, "It took the effect of a Dementor and a Boggart and mixed them together. Some of what you saw was real memories and the rest were your worst fears come to life. Professor Dumbledore has the actual memories in vials for all of you. He offered to replace them or destroy them, it is your choice."

"I don't want them back," he replied quickly. "Destroy them."

Ginny snorted. "You can't escape them you know. Just get some sleep."

He could hear the weariness in her voice, but before he could say anything Molly did it for him.

"You need sleep as well, Ginny. Everyone is out of danger now."

Draco dropped his hands, shocked to have confirmation that she had indeed been up for Merlin knows how long. She was even still dressed in her clothes from the last day he remembered. He took a closer look, noticing the dark smudges under her eyes. He felt guilty. Once again he'd been the cause of more suffering.

"I slept, Mum," Ginny retorted testily. "I'm staying right where I am. I don't trust Harry, Hermione, and Ron not to start trouble. Besides, Pomfrey gave me explicit instructions."

"I don't like it," Molly muttered irritably. "Cissy and I are fully capable."

Draco finally looked over, past his mother and spotted Snape and Vincent sleeping with Blaise, Theo, and Gregory spread out around their beds. He smirked when he realized that Daphne was stretched out next to Vincent, sleeping soundly. He finally registered the ongoing argument. "Capable of what?"

Ginny sniggered. "Pomfrey says you four are to stay here for at least two days. You are free to go to classes on Monday."

"I bloody well will not!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, reminding him why it wasn't wise to anger her. He held up his hands when she gripped her wand. "You don't have to hex me."

She smirked and set her wand on the table next to her chair. "Pomfrey said I could do just that if you tried to leave."

"Oi, Big Bad Malfoy has been leashed by an itty bitty witch," Potter called out mockingly. "Everyone will love that bit of news."

Draco sat back against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest. He was fully prepared to watch the show as both Molly and Ginny had moved quickly, pointing their wands at Potter. His mother leaned over to whisper, "Quite the temper Ginny has, isn't it? And to think she's defending you."

He rolled his eyes and ignored her. He would much rather watch Potter get hexed then even think about why he was feeling a surge of pride as a result of Ginny's actions.

"What has gotten into you, Mrs. Weasley?" Granger asked, scooting her chair away. "Why are you angry at Harry? It was Ginny and Malfoy's idiotic betrothal that caused this. Don't you care about Ron?"

Draco nearly laughed as Molly spun on her heel, leaving Potter to Ginny.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I am appalled and disappointed in you," Molly said in that tone every mother seemed to wield so well. "Ron agreed to help Miss Brocklehurst or have you forgotten that? Blaming Ginny and Draco isn't wise."

He felt his mother stand up and grinned when she joined Molly with her wand in hand. "Young lady, I have never been so disgusted in my life. Your accusations over the past few hours have pushed me past the point of reason. If you say one more word against my son or Ginny, I will sue you for slander…after I hex you."

Draco shifted his attention back to Ginny and Potter. She had her wand at his throat and was silently staring him down. Potter was shifting uncomfortably in his chair, looking anywhere but at the livid redhead. His next move was so sudden and unexpected that even Ginny didn't have time to stop it.

Potter lunged forward; gripping Ginny's arms and kissing her soundly. Draco lunged off the bed even as the pain hit him just below his ribs, causing him to gasp and fall back onto his bed. He kept his wits about him enough to see Ginny shove Potter away and punch him before she doubled over as well. He couldn't move and was thankful his mother caught Ginny as she crumpled.

"Harry!" Granger screeched. "What did you do?"

Potter slowly got to his feet, rubbing his jaw. "I was trying to remind Ginny that it's me she wants."

Draco pushed himself upright, searching for his wand. He didn't need it as he heard, "_Stuptify_!"

"Mrs. Malfoy!"

"Someone shut Granger up now," Vincent called. "I've not got the energy to do it myself."

His mother helped Ginny over, setting her down next to him. "Stay right there, both of you."

Ginny didn't even think she could move, no matter how much she wanted to have another go at Harry, the sodding wanker. She knew the pain was a result of the loyalty charm and could only hope it stopped soon.

"I will hex him," Draco muttered.

She shrugged halfheartedly. "Go for it…I want to watch though."

He chuckled. "Has it worn off yet?"

"No, has yours?"

He didn't answer; instead he slid off the bed and into her chair. She would have asked what he was doing if he'd given her a chance. He didn't, pushing her back on the bed and glaring. It was perfectly clear that he wasn't above hexing her if she didn't lie down. She didn't complain. She was too busy watching Ron turn away from Harry and Hermione while her mum levitated Harry out of the room. Hermione was currently backing away from Cissy, wide-eyed and clearly terrified.

She wondered what Ron would do now, as it was clear he wasn't about to help Harry and Hermione malign her anymore. As the pain finally faded, she sat up. "Don't," she warned Draco who had moved towards her. "I'm fine now, thanks. I just think one of us should keep Cissy from murdering Hermione."

He sighed, slowly pushing out of the chair and making his reluctance clear. "You rest. I'll take care of it."

She waited until he turned away to smile. She'd seen the concern in his eyes and it confirmed her late night and early morning musing. He was a stubborn prat, one who had pushed her away the past week not out of _disdain_, but _concern_ for her. It settled her nerves enough that she laid back down and fell asleep before she even thought about it.

Ron sighed. He didn't know what to say or do to apologize to Ginny. He knew now how ridiculous his behavior had been, and dangerous to Ginny as well. His mum and Narcissa Malfoy had hauled out Hermione and Harry nearly an hour ago. He had lain silent and still, just watching the interaction between Ginny and Malfoy. He'd nearly fallen off the bed when he realized that it was concern Malfoy was showing for Ginny. He had definitely not expecting it. Judging by the expression on Ginny's face…she had.

The one thing that was perfectly clear was that he had a lot of thinking and reassessing to do. He hadn't expected Malfoy to calm his mother and then sit in the chair next to the bed Ginny was in. Nor did he expect Nott and Zabini to come over and ask if Ginny was alright. He most certainly hadn't expected Malfoy to carefully cover Ginny with a blanket or brush her hair off of her face.

Why it was almost as if Ginny mattered to him, truly mattered. Was it possible?

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?"


	14. Demarcation

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Demarcation**

Draco wasn't sure he should acknowledge Weasley. He was still fighting the urge to hex the prat until he needed charms to breathe properly. His gaze drifted over to Ginny, peacefully sleeping. What was it Daphne said? _She constantly has to compromise_. It looked as if it was time for him to try it, even if it was with Weasley. He turned in the chair and said, "What?"

Weasley was sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing at the floor. "I wanted Ginny to know that I didn't want her hurt."

He sneered. _Did he truly think that his rumor mongering wouldn't result in some sort of incident? Did he truly not think enough ahead to see that by ostracizing Ginny he was setting her up for harassment of all sorts?_ So he decided to ask. If anything it may cause a bit of pain and suffering, though nowhere near what the prat had caused for Ginny.

"Weasley, do you truly believe that drivel?"

Weasley sat back, wide-eyed. "What the hell?"

Snickering lightly, Draco decided that this fool was truly as simple-minded as he'd previously thought. "You encouraged your House to ostracize your sister. How can you say that you didn't want to hurt Ginny?"

Weasley opened and closed his mouth numerous times without once succeeding in actually saying a word. Draco turned the chair and waited him out. If he was getting a bit of vindictive pleasure at the sight of Weasley acting completely idiotic, then it simply meant that all was right in the world no matter how messed up it seemed. _Didn't it? If so then why didn't it seem as enjoyable as it had even a week ago? What the hell did that ruddy curse do to me?_

"I-I didn't think about that," Weasley muttered, ducking his cherry red face. "I-I thought that if Ginny fought the betrothal, Hermione could find a way to break it."

Draco lifted an eyebrow in clear disbelief. Granger was obviously quite good at memorizing books, but to create a way around ancient, powerful blood magic was definitely far above her skill level. "She's not all knowing, Weasley. In fact, she's held back by her fascination with the rules."

"I can see your point," Weasley muttered. "I just didn't think, alright. All I was worried about was keeping my baby sister away from you."

"Conveniently leaving her there for Potter to take," Blaise spat, coming to stand next to Draco's chair. "You've been plotting for over a year to shove them together. If you thought you were being subtle…half of Ravenclaw has a betting pool going on how long it would be before Ginny found out about it and hexed you both."

Draco bit back his laughter. Leave it to Blaise to have that sort of gossip. Then he reconsidered and turned his gaze on Blaise. "You started the betting pool, didn't you?"

Blaise flipped his fringe out of his eyes and batted his eyelashes guilelessly. "Would I do that?"

Draco sniggered. "I wouldn't put it past you." His eyes narrowed and he asked, "Just when did you set up this pool?"

Blaise smirked, his light brown eyes flashing with humor and pride. "Last spring of course."

Draco shook his head; it seemed there was nothing Blaise wouldn't do. Though if it benefited him in the end, Draco had to concede the wisdom in getting over on the usually oh so wise Ravenclaws. He himself had been trying for years to find a way to knock the bookworms off their pedestal. "How'd you manage to convince them to go with it?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and then pouted. "Are you calling into question my cunning?"

"Who did you shag?" Draco inquired tiredly. He should have known the _how_ of Blaise's success in this little situation.

"Zabini, you shagged someone just so you could set up a betting pool?"

Both of them turned to see Weasley looking appalled.

"Not just for that," Blaise said mockingly. "It was a brilliant shag too, which never can be discounted."

Draco heard Ginny mumbling and shot both Blaise and Weasley a glare. He didn't want her disturbed. She'd sat up throughout the night, at _his_ bedside. He owed her. "Was there anything else, Weasley? If you wake Ginny up, I will thrash you."

"N-no," Weasley replied shakily. "I think I'll rest now. Will you tell her what I said?"

Draco sneered, but nodded. He had no doubt that Ginny wouldn't buy the excuse or forgive the prat so easily. It would probably be worth it to see her meltdown. She did have quite the temper and this little bit of information should set her off rather nicely…especially considering her already testy state. Potter would most definitely face her wrath as well.

Idly wondering how long she would sleep, he picked up a book from the stack on the bedside table. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He might as well use the time wisely. He chuckled when he saw it was one of Ginny's rather than a library book and quite likely a gift from the twins. _'Horatio's 1001 Hexes'_ All he could think was that it might prove far more educational than he'd thought, what with knowing exactly what he would be threatened with.

"I wonder if it has the counters?" he muttered distractedly, stretching his legs and settling in more comfortably.

-DG-

Draco didn't notice how much his behavior amused his friends. Snape was even having a hard time hiding his mirth.

"A study guide," Theo suggested dryly, "is probably for the best. He'll revert once she's awake."

Gregory grinned. "Well you have to give him some credit. He did have the perfect chance to thrash Weasley and didn't."

"Because Ginny told him no killing was allowed," Blaise interjected, smirking.

"That's the only reason I didn't go after Potter and Granger," Vincent admitted softly, tucking Daphne up against his side.

"Shh," Daphne said, flipping over so she could see what they were all sniggering about. She turned back with a wide smile. "He's engrossed in the book so it would take something enormous for him to notice us."

"Or Miss Weasley waking from her lie down," Snape said wryly. "He is one stubborn fool."

"Nah," Theo said, waving his hand offhandedly. "He's just very, very confused. I know I screwed up last term offering to help him get from under the betrothal…but I'm hoping you lot won't boot me out once this sojourn is over."

Snape's eyebrows all but disappeared into his lank hair as he stared at each of them in turn, his disappointment in them perfectly clear. "Don't tell me that you didn't search out every bit of information you could, no matter how you had to acquire it?"

Theo stepped back, shocked and a bit dismayed. Snape was a bastard, but he was very protective of every Slytherin and considered their academic failures as a stain on his name. For him to be this upset with them meant they had all missed something major. "Explain what you mean so we can formulate a proper response."

"Blood bound betrothals," Snape drawled, crossing his arms over his chest and stretching his legs out on his bed. He shifted, setting one ankle over the other and sighed. "Think about it."

Daphne's brow furrowed. "We didn't bother looking into it much. We knew there was no use in trying to break it…as if Draco would have even truly considered it."

Theo glanced over his shoulder to assure himself that Draco wasn't listening in. "I looked into it after I made my offer. Once I figured out there was no breaking it, I stopped looking."

Blaise huffed. "I had better things to do. I saw Draco watching her and figured if he'd wanted out he could have found a way. It was clear he was going to go with it, so I found more enjoyable ways to spend my time."

Snape snorted, rolling his eyes. "Draco has been watching Miss Weasley for years. Can any of you think why that would be?"

Daphne sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Idly swinging her feet, she pursed her lips and sighed. "Are you telling me there is something more than the loyalty charm at work?"

Snape nodded. "Dumbledore was involved," he offered leadingly.

"He knew," Vincent whispered disbelievingly. "He knew that there would be some sort of break between the two families, didn't he?"

"He knows every bloody thing," Theo muttered feeling dim for not even thinking about the headmaster's involvement in all this. "What did he do?"

Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should make you figure it out on your own. But, I won't. Here's a hint, check the date of the betrothal and know that their free will hasn't been taken save for having to fulfill the contract."

Theo dropped into the nearest chair. Why hadn't they thought to look over the contract? Draco would have a copy of it as head of the family. Apparently, it simply hadn't interested anyone. His head shot up. "What do Potter and Granger know that we don't?"

Snape smirked. "That didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"They still have their free will? It's still their choice to make it work or not?" Daphne asked, tapping a finger against her mouth musingly.

"I said that already. You'll not get anymore help from me," Snape retorted irritably.

Theo batted his eyelashes mockingly. "Can we have access to your personal library, Professor?"

Snape nodded sharply. "Now leave me be so I can sleep. My first class Monday morning includes first year Gryffindors."

There was a round of groans as they quickly left him alone. There wasn't anything, outside Potter and his sidekicks, which could get Snape as testy as that particular lesson period.

Theo laid his head against the back of the chair and began planning. He knew Draco would ask far too many questions if they asked to see the contract. It would take quite a bit of maneuvering to keep the suspicions at bay.

It was going to be a long day.


	15. Possessiveness the good kind

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Possessiveness- the good kind**

When Ginny woke up, only Pomfrey, Snape, Vincent, and Ron were in the room. She sat up and ran her hand through her hair. The last thing she remembered was Draco telling her to rest and that he would take care of Cissy. So where was everyone? What time was it?

Pomfrey bustled over. "Miss Weasley, you slept through the day! You need to eat."

Ginny shrugged. "Where did everyone go? Why did you let Draco out? Did something else go wrong?"

Pomfrey huffed. "They snuck Mr. Malfoy out while I was in my office. I dare say they'll be back as they left not fifteen minutes ago. Don't worry over it. I'll bring you some dinner and I expect you to eat it, young lady."

Ron groaned and sat up. "What is going on?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she turned so she wasn't facing him, but not giving him her back either. When she heard his dismayed gasp, she knew he saw the insult. She didn't trust him now, not enough to leave herself completely vulnerable and now he knew it too. She saw Vincent stirring which settled her nerves. When he sat up he immediately looked in her direction.

"Everything is fine," he assured her. "They're going after the betrothal contract to make sure there aren't any loopholes."

"Why?"

He winced. "Well…Brocklehurst wasn't the only one after Draco, just the most insane of the lot. It was suggested that looking over the contract would go a long way in insuring this sort of mess didn't happen again."

"There's more like her?"

Ginny, Vincent, and Snape all said, "Shut it!"

Ginny snickered before turning to fully face Ron. "It isn't your concern any more than it was a month ago. I had hoped that this little escapade had taught you what happens when you stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. I can see I was too hopeful...should have known."

"Come down with us," Vincent suggested. "It's safer for you."

She slid off the bed. "Too true, Vincent. You all will keep an eye on the other bints, won't you?"

He nodded. "Why do you ask?"

She cocked her head towards Ron. "To make damn sure that sodding bastard stays away from them."

"That's out of order!"

Ginny turned on her heel, taking her wand from the table. "You shut your gob, Ronald Bilius Weasley! I was tired of your interference weeks ago and yet even after you do this…you still think you have a right to involve yourself in my life. Do I need to hex you?"

Ron cringed. "N-no, I am sorry. I never thought I would be putting you in danger."

"Ignore her existence, sister or not," Draco suggested, waltzing through the door with Daphne and Gregory. "I just saw your mother and she said the same, though with her tone I'd say it wasn't a suggestion, but an order."

"My mum would never say such a thing," Ron retorted angrily as she walked away from him. "Ginny is my sister and always will be. You can't take her from me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and clenched her teeth. She was halfway across the room, between Draco and Ron. Judging by their expressions she might just have to stop them from killing one another. She decided to take the matter out of Draco's hands, striding confidently back over to Ron's bedside. She grinned mercilessly before she swung her arm back. When her hand landed on his cheek, there was a loud smack and his head was thrown to the side.

"You utter and complete bastard. If anyone or anything 'takes me from you' it will be you and your abhorrent actions."

She waited until he stopped rubbing his sore cheek where the livid red handprint was already starting to bruise. Feeling vindictive, she reached out and patted her handiwork, none too gently.

"You poor baby, that _is_ going to bruise. What a pity as I'm certain Pomfrey won't be healing it for you."

"Miss Weasley, that is more than enough."

She stepped away at Snape's soft demand. He obviously was only saying it for form's sake, even Ron understood that.

"Are you feeling better, sir?" she called sweetly, backing away from Ron.

"Well enough to hex Mr. Weasley if he attempts to retaliate," Snape said dryly. "In fact, it would be my pleasure to hex him. Do go on, Weasley, I have the perfect hex in mind."

Ginny was too busy watching Ron and didn't realize how far she'd traveled before she slammed into someone. She recognized Draco's cologne and nearly fell over when he laid his hands at her waist to steady her. She wasn't sure what to do, he'd ignored her for a week and then the odd behavior earlier…

Draco solved the problem, gently nudging her over and into the chair at the foot of Vincent's bed. "Did you eat?" he asked once he'd backed off a bit.

She shook her head. "I just woke up and Pomfrey said she was getting me something. Someone should have got me up."

She caught his slight shrug out of the corner of her eye as he said, "You needed it. From what I understand you were up all night watching over all of us."

She ducked her head. "I get that the curse was meant to be used on me. What did you expect…me to leave you all here like that?"

He shrugged again, this time more pronounced. "It wasn't your fault that she's loony."

Pomfrey stepped out of her office with a tray in hand. When she spotted Draco, she all but shoved the tray into Ginny's hands before taking hold of Draco's arm and leading him forcibly to the bed next to Vincent's. "You weren't to leave, Mr. Malfoy. You'll not move again until I give you leave to do so, understand?"

Ginny would have sniggered if Pomfrey hadn't turned back to her. "And you, Miss Weasley, you will eat every last bit of your meal or you'll find yourself in a bed and under my care."

Vincent pushed the tray table over to her with a wicked little grin. "Patient's aren't allowed their wands, if you'll recall. I'd just eat and be done with it."

Ginny rolled her eyes and lifted the lid from the tray. "I'll eat if someone explains what happened while I was sleeping."

"Weasley tried to con me into telling you that he never meant for you to be hurt," Draco offered.

Only restraining hands kept her in her chair. That was definitely taking it too far. Trying his sob story on her was one thing, but to try and put Draco in the middle was ridiculous.

"Don't," Gregory suggested, leaning over her shoulder. "Eat your dinner and then I'll find where Draco hid your book on hexes. Hell, I'll even help you pick what one to use on the wanker."

She giggled. "Where is it?" she asked Draco. "Surely you didn't try and hide it from me?"

He looked scandalized. "I'm not dim; it probably has a dozen hexes on it to insure that no one takes it from you."

She picked up her fork. "That it does. Merlin, I love the way Gred and Forge think!"

Gregory reached out and caught the book when Draco tossed it over. "Can I borrow it?"

"Only after I mark the hexes that I'm claiming," she teased. "I've a reputation to uphold. It wouldn't do for my hexes to be common ones."

"Nothing is common about you," Snape assured her sounding amused. "And for the record, I'm not hearing any of this conversation."

"Nor am I," Pomfrey assured her. "That is with the provision that I receive copies of the counter-curses."

"Counter-curses," Ginny mused. "I don't think there are counter-curses in there."

"There isn't," Draco offered. "Believe me, I checked and double-checked."

Ginny would have replied if the doors weren't flung open a moment later. A witch and wizard that she'd never seen before stalked in and over to Draco.

"What did you do to my baby girl?" the woman shrieked.

"Mrs. Brocklehurst, you are banned from this area," Pomfrey pointed out. "You will leave or I'll call the headmaster."

The man snorted derisively. "This young man has quite a bit of explaining to do. As my daughter's fiancé, he is to be protecting her not harming her!"

"You're as mad as your daughter," Ginny said irately as she shoved the tray table away and got to her feet.

The woman turned and glared. "You're the little slag that stole Draco from my Mandy, are you? I should have known that a Weasley would prostitute herself."

Ginny felt her face flush even as she reached for her wand. Luckily, Snape snatched Gregory's and pointed it at the Brocklehurst's. "You will leave now or face Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley's combined wrath," Snape said sounding almost cheerful at the thought.

Draco was on his feet, standing next to Ginny in the blink of an eye. "You'll not insult Ginny or myself in such a way ever again. I can ruin you and you both know it. I will not hesitate if you don't leave now and stay away from all of us."

Ginny buried her face in her hands as not to laugh uproariously when both Brocklehurst's went deathly pale and ran out. She was shaking with the effort.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked sounding _almost_ concerned.

She dropped her hands, uncovering her wet cheeks and wide smile. "That was bloody hilarious!"

He half smiled, snickering. "It was, hopefully it's enough to keep them away."

"It will be," Blaise said, striding into the room. "They just ran into your mum and Ginny's mum out in the corridor. Theo and Daphne stayed to watch the show."

"Why didn't you?" Ginny asked, since from what she'd seen that sort of thing would be something he would stick around for.

He dropped sideways into one of the chairs, hanging his legs over the arm. "Corner is colluding with a couple of his house mates and two Gryffindors in the library. I thought you would want to know as soon as possible."

Ginny dropped back into the chair listlessly. "What are they planning now?"

Blaise ducked his head, staring at his hands in his lap and refused to look at her or Draco. "Completing Brocklehurst's mad plan."

"Blaise Zabini, you had best start explaining," Snape spat.

He whispered, "The plan was to hit Ginny with that curse, only lifting it enough to get her coherent to sign some sort of document dissolving the betrothal."

"That would have killed her," Draco exclaimed hotly.

"All five of you actually," Snape pointed out fiercely.

"They don't believe that part of it."

Everyone turned, shocked at Ron. He had apparently felt his information was important enough to risk his health by approaching them.

Blaise cleared his throat. "Explain before we take turns hexing you, Weasley."

Ron ducked his head. "Umm…she had me under that potion, but I still remember what they were going on about. They think the contract is fake, put together by my father. Brocklehurst has convinced herself that dad used the contract as a bribe to shorten Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment. According to the plan I overheard…they think that Dumbledore has no clue about the contract and that he'll back them once they have the second document signed."

Ginny's shoulders dropped and she nearly cried. Why did this shit always happen to her? Did she have some sort of invisible sign over her head that said 'please make my life a living hell'?

"I'll be back," Draco said, breaking the uneasy silence. "Vincent, Blaise, don't you let Ginny out of your sight."

Before she could ask what he was doing or even object to his orders, he was gone leaving a very confused room-full of people behind.


	16. Information

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Information**

Ginny stepped into the empty hallway. She'd not truly talked to Draco since the row in the hospital. Two hours after he stalked out, Dumbledore appeared saying that Ginny was to be given one of the spare rooms in Slytherin House. He also released everyone, to include Ron, over Pomfrey's objections. Vincent, Theo, Blaise, Gregory, Snape, and Daphne had accompanied her to the dungeons. In fact, the last three weeks she'd been with at least three Slytherins anytime she was outside the House. Thankfully, Dumbledore refused to allow her to be removed from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Her Fire Storm had enough charms on it that even the hurling hex used on Harry his first year would have no effect which eased everyone's fears and stopped any objections.

She meandered down the hallway, having changed into practice robes for Quidditch practice. It wasn't set to start for a while and two lower year Slytherins were watching the pitch in case the team got any ideas about changing the practice time. She appreciated the effort everyone had gone to in order for her to play, but it was getting a mite ridiculous. Then again, after seeing the lengths Brocklehurst and Corner had been willing to go to…nothing else seemed all that bad.

She sighed, sidestepping Blaise as he backed out of his bedroom with an armload of books.

"Sorry, Ginny," he mumbled distractedly.

She waved him off. He wouldn't tell her any more than any of the others. Daphne didn't even know what her best friends were up to. The men told Daphne that she would just turn around and tell Ginny so she was out of it, for now. It was infuriating, but she knew enough to know that harassing any of them for information wouldn't get her anywhere.

She dropped onto the closest couch in the common room and waited.

Surprisingly it was Draco, Theo, and Blaise that appeared first, all of them clearly unhappy. Theo and Blaise dropped sideways into the chairs, as she was beginning to see was a habit of theirs. Draco, however, paced behind the couch. After nearly five minutes of his pacing, Ginny broke.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Draco stopped pacing, staring at the painting on the wall opposite of where she was sitting. "We've been researching every word of the betrothal contract."

Ginny lifted one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. He actually sounded concerned, wary, and apologetic. The last was what worried her the most. Even after seeing Draco as she had lately, she never expected to hear him sounding anywhere near apologetic. _Just what the hell was in that contract?_

Theo cleared his throat. "Dumbledore wrote it up, as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot he was the best to do so. What no one caught, as far as we know, was that he embellished the contract."

That didn't sound good at all. "What exactly did he do?" she asked warily.

Draco sighed, sitting on the back of the couch at the other end, well out of her reach. He finally looked her in the eye. "Even the timing of the contract had magical significance."

She dropped her arms and laid her head back, feeling a headache forming. "Why would he do that and what does it mean exactly?"

Draco looked away again and she turned to Blaise and Theo, only to find them studiously avoiding her gaze as well.

"Just tell us already," Daphne demanded, stomping in the room and coming to sit with Ginny. "We've put up with your secrecy for three weeks now. Do you want us to think you don't respect us?"

"No," they chorused.

Daphne and Ginny smiled smugly.

"Then tell it straight, no more hedging," Daphne replied flatly.

"I've had it up to my ears with this secrecy shit. Either you three start explaining or I start hexing," Ginny added threateningly.

"It will take a while," Theo muttered.

"There is even more to it than the contract," Blaise admitted.

"Tell me now," Ginny ordered.

Draco sighed heavily, still refusing to look at her. "Did you know that your mum took potions to insure you were a girl? Apparently, she wanted a girl badly…my parents helped her find the potion formula as it's old and rarely used these days."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I can't blame her after six boys, but what does that have to do with the betrothal?"

"I can answer that," Snape said, stepping into the common room. "I didn't realize until later why I was asked by the headmaster to brew that potion. He asked me to start brewing it on a specific date, in itself nothing to be concerned about. But, he had apparently studied your birth as an Arithmancy problem with Draco's birth factored in."

Ginny's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

Snape crossed the room quickly. "Lucius was the only one who knew this; I questioned Arthur, Narcissa, and Molly. Rest assured none of them knew any part of what I'm about to tell you."

"Why the bloody hell didn't you just tell us?" Blaise snarled.

Snape sneered. "It only took you three weeks. I felt it would be best for you to puzzle out."

"Get on with it," Ginny said tightly.

Snape sighed. "Dumbledore knew that Lucius and Cissy would have to break from your family, Miss Weasley. He also knew that Molly had been fervently trying for a female child. He only wanted to insure that the two families regained the camaraderie that he knew they would soon lose."

"We never had a chance, even without the contract," Draco explained softly. "Molly was against forcing either of us into a marriage and Dumbledore knew that. So he plotted and planned for there being no contract."

Ginny didn't know what to say. Lucius' behavior was understandable; her mum had said he was nearly as excited when she was born as her parents had been. Then an odd thought struck her. _Did Lucius know what he would be forced to do to Draco? Was this his way of insuring Draco found happiness?_ She pursed her lips and mulled over the possibility. From her mum and Cissy's information, Lucius hadn't always been a cold, aloof bastard. According to them, he had only acted that way to protect Cissy and Draco. The Lucius her mother had talked about wasn't the warm, open sort…but he had loved his wife and son. Snape and her mum had been pawns, which was easy enough to figure out. _Should I be angry? Draco had no part in this. If you look at it from that bastard Lucius' standpoint, he was likely only trying to secure some semblance of happiness for his only child._

"Miss Weasley?"

At Snape's soft inquiry, she lifted her head. "I was just thinking it over. There's not much use in getting upset, is there? I'm not happy to be a pawn of Lucius' _again_, that much I can say honestly."

Draco whipped his head around, his eyes clearly showing his shock. "You're not going to hex everyone in your range?"

She sniggered. "What would the use in that be? I can say that I'll never look at Dumbledore the same again. He had no right to manipulate my mum or either of us like he did."

"He thought he was doing what was best," Snape offered. "I confronted him about it once I figured out what he and Lucius had done. For the record, I didn't figure it all out until I got a good look at the contract the day after you all left the hospital. He told me that Lucius had Cissy and Draco's best interests in mind when he suggested such drastic actions."

"Like he did when he sent Harry to his horrid muggle aunt?" Ginny inquired with mocking sweetness.

Snape winced, but nodded.

"So all this means is that Brocklehurst would have been screwed even if there had been no contract?" Daphne asked distractedly. "It also means you two would have eventually…"

Gregory stepped out of the hallway of dorms. "It's time for Ginny to go to Quidditch practice."

Ginny shook her head but stood. "I know there is more, but I think I've heard enough for now. Rest assured, I'm not going to blame anyone save for Lucius and Dumbledore, _if_ I blame anyone at all."

With that, she hurried out of the House with Gregory and Theo.

Draco was silent for nearly five minutes. "Did I hear her correctly?"

Blaise snickered. "You did. I'd say that your stubbornness will get you nowhere, in light of the new information."

"You could just stop pushing her away," Daphne suggested.

"It isn't doing either of you any good," Vincent interjected.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "As much as it pains me to agree with them, I do. Lucius was a cold bastard on a good day, but he did care about you. Don't you realize that he did this for you?"

Draco got to his feet, pacing irritably. "This makes it worse! Why don't you see that?"

"Did you not hear Ginny?" Vincent asked incredulously. "She said _if _she blamed anyone, it wouldn't be you. Stop being a thick-headed, stubborn bastard!"

Draco glared. "Thanks for your support."

Snape chuckled. "If you insist on being stubborn, I will have an enjoyable time watching Miss Weasley hex your sorry arse for it. I'm leaving, wake up or Poppy will have to set aside a bed just for you!"

Draco gaped, he knew he did. Snape stormed out after acting oddly. _Just what the hell had gotten into everyone? Snape giving relationship advice, Lucius doing something for me, Ginny not even getting upset over being manipulated…what the sodding hell had happened?_

Daphne sniggered, and then laughed aloud. "Do you know how confused you look, Draco? Just stop this 'I'm a cold bastard' act and get to know, really get to know, Ginny. It's your shot at happiness, don't muck it up."

Draco was even more confused when Blaise and Vincent agreed with Daphne, all of them leaving him 'to think' while they went to watch Ginny practice Quidditch.

He dropped onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. _Could they be right? Is this my one chance to be happy, to have someone care for me just the way I am? I've done nothing but push Ginny away. How do I fix it…do I want to risk her happiness by trying to fix it? _

_I'm so bloody confused!_


	17. Redemption?

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Redemption?**

Ginny stepped onto the pitch, bracing for the row. When none came she breathed a sigh of relief. Ron shot her an apologetic look, giving her a bit of insight as to why her teammates weren't harassing her. _Maybe he is trying to prove he's realized his mistakes. Anything is possible. I've learned that in the past two months. I refuse to trust him just yet though, not after all he's done._

She took to the air, giving Theo and Gregory a reassuring smile when she saw that they were settling in the Slytherin stands along with the lower year Slytherins. She had to smirk when she remembered Snape's explanation about the whole Quidditch mess. He'd said that Dumbledore decreed that she was to be protected by as many Slytherins as deemed necessary until the threats on her well-being were removed. He'd gone on to add that if the Gryffindor team didn't want their maneuvers known, they would shape up quickly.

"ALRIGHT, YOU KNOW OUR NEW RULES," Harry screamed sounding disgusted, waving the team over to where he was hovering.

Ginny flew over and grinned maliciously. "Yes, and I'll have you all turn your attention to the Slytherin stands. If one move is made to injure me…they'll hex you. Understood?"

She nearly laughed when everyone irritably agreed, though she could tell they wanted nothing more than to hex her. She didn't expect any different, even with Ron's apparent change of attitude. The three of them had spent far too long fervently insisting that she was insane and a House traitor for any of the others to stop such behavior.

She caught the quaffle, noting that while they hated her, they also understood that she was their best chance at winning. She dove sharply, throwing the ball towards Natalie.

_It feels wonderful to be playing again._

-dgdgdg-

"You know she's going to slaughter us," Theo said conversationally, leaning back on the bench behind him and propping his feet on the one below. He may look and sound relaxed, but his wand was in his lap.

Chris Michaels, one of the young Slytherins, chuckled. "She slaughtered us without the Fire Storm. I've not seen some of those moves since the World Cup."

Gregory just grinned, crossing his arms over his chest, gripping his wand. "True, all true. I just hope those idiots don't try anything."

Mia, the other young Slytherin, snorted derisively. "They would have to be even dumber than I expected to even attempt it."

Theo narrowed his eyes as the Bludgers were released. Those nasty little balls were his main concern. It would be all too easy for one to be 'accidentally' aimed at Ginny. He watched the next forty minutes of practice silently, barely acknowledging Blaise, Vincent, and Daphne when they arrived.

"THAT'S IT FOR TODAY," Potter screamed, taking Theo's attention off the bludgers. "EVERYONE DID WELL. NEXT PRACTICE IS THE SAME TIME ON SATURDAY."

Theo chuckled, Saturday was a Hogsmeade trip and apparently the team had many objections to missing it after not going the year before due to the war. He laughed outright when Ginny was the only one that didn't fly over and loudly object. His eyes narrowed when he registered a bludger flying past.

Jumping to his feet, he screamed, "You bloody morons! Get the bludgers!"

He watched horrified as Ginny dove to duck one as the second one sped towards her new position.

Daphne screamed, "Ginny, watch it!"

Just when Theo thought Ginny would be hit, Weasley flew over and took the hit deliberately.

-dgdgdgdg-

Ginny reached out to catch Ron, on instinct alone. Harry was next to arrive, while the other boys chased down the bludgers. The three of them landed with Harry supporting Ron. She stepped back.

"Why did you do that?"

"It was the least…I could do," Ron wheezed, gripping his ribs. "I...I'm sorry."

She nodded, even as the Theo and Daphne arrived, looking quite livid.

"You are an idiot, Potter," Theo hissed. "How could you put your whole team at risk by leaving the bludgers out like that?"

Ginny reached out and slapped Harry when he shot her a nasty glare instead of answering. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

Harry spat at her, supporting Ron and moving towards the castle. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Either way, you being here got my best mate injured a second time, you bint."

Ginny pulled her fist back a second time, only to have Vincent picking her up and carrying her off the pitch. "Let me down now, so I can thrash that sodding bastard."

"It wasn't meant for you," Natalie said, having run to catch up. "I overheard the others discussing it. They thought a good hit would knock sense into Ron. He told the whole House to leave off of you after he was released from the Hospital Wing. Harry and Hermione are insisting that the curse addled his brain. I refused to be a part of it, just so you know."

"We'll remember that, McDonald," Blaise drawled. "You'd best go or you'll be the next to be hurt."

Ginny allowed herself to relax in Vincent's arms. She knew there was no way in hell she would get away. Besides, she was tired from practice; not having to walk back was a benefit she wasn't willing to give up. "Will someone check on him? If he's making an effort I should at least do that much."

Theo and Gregory broke away once they reached the main doors. They didn't look happy about it. Ginny knew they would do it, if only to keep her from going herself.

"You know that Draco will hurt someone if this shit keeps up," Daphne said cheerfully. "I only hope I'm there to watch."

When they stepped into the common room, Vincent set her on the couch. Draco had been reading in the corner and hurried over, not bothering to hide his concern this time. "Are you injured?"

She smiled ruefully. "No, Ron took the bludger for me. Theo and Gregory are checking on him at my request."

"According to McDonald, it wasn't aimed for Ginny, but her idiot brother…he's told them to lay off," Daphne offered. "The way it played out, it looked accidental."

Ginny laid her head back and relaxed. "No killing," she interjected dryly. "I'm certain there will be plenty of blatant attempts to retaliate for."

Daphne dropped down on the floor at her feet and sighed. "We have Arithmancy tomorrow."

"In my room, on the third shelf in my armoire, the purple box, make sure you take only one. Then search out Natalie and make her put it in Hermione's morning tea. It will dissolve and it's tasteless. She'll do it, threaten her with my hexes if she balks. Believe me, you'll enjoy the results."

Daphne scrambled to her feet and ran out. She was back less than five minutes later. "Who is coming with me?"

"Theo and Gregory should be in the hospital wing," Draco offered. "That would be the best place to catch her, the whole team will be there if only for show."

Daphne snagged Blaise and they hurried out leaving Ginny, Vincent, and Draco chuckling.

"What is it?" Draco asked, sitting on the back of the couch.

She laughed outright. "No, you'll see in Arithmancy. Just remember what I said about getting more amusement out of it if you're surprised."

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the couch and got to her feet. "I'm off to shower and them I'm owling Mum and the twins. This shit has got to stop."

She didn't notice Draco watching her until she was out of his sight.

-dgdgdgdg-

Ron glared at the backs of his retreating teammates. They'd not spent five minutes in the hospital wing, making it clear that they'd been responsible and felt no regrets for breaking five of his ribs. Since he had to take Skele-Gro, he was more than angry with them.

"Weasley," Goyle said, stepping around the screens. "Your sister wants to know how badly you were hurt."

"Five broken ribs and quite a bit of bruising," he replied sullenly.

Nott stepped up next to Goyle. "You know that was meant for you all along, don't you?"

That shocked him. He'd figured on Ginny and thought taking the hit would go at least a little way in getting her to forgive him. "What?"

"They have it right," Natalie McDonald said, pulling the screen over to hide her presence. "I overheard them. Potter and Granger were behind it. They thought Pomfrey could fix whatever that curse did to you and thought a bludger was the best way to get you here."

"Ginny is still quite angry with you," Nott said pleasantly. "I don't rightly blame her. I would say your mother and the twins are, as of right now, being apprised of the situation. Stay away from Ginny and keep defending her or next time she won't be able to keep Draco from hexing every last Gryffindor save for Ginny and McDonald here."

"I'd let him do it now," Natalie said, sitting on the end of his bed. "The war is over; we should stop this stupid feuding."

The screen was moved a third time, revealing Neville Longbottom. "The three of us and Ginny are the only sane or, semi-sane in your case, Gryffindors left. I snuck out when they were plotting another 'intervention'."

Ron sighed heavily. "Look…I never meant for it to go this far. Neville was right when he said I was jealous. I thought Ginny was a pest, a child…Then I find out she's betrothed to Malfoy. My over-protectiveness kicked in as well as the jealousy. I'll do what I can to stop this, though it may not be enough. I truly am sorry for not leaving off."

"Tell them the rest," Neville said angrily. "Tell them how close Harry and Hermione have been getting the past year or so. Tell them how far your jealousy really went. Tell them how I heard you muttering about getting Ginny and Harry together so you could have Hermione. Tell them what a sodding bastard you really are, Ron!"

Ron gasped; he hadn't known he was being that obvious. But, Merlin, if Neville had noticed then how many others had? He didn't know what to say. He couldn't deny it as it was the truth. Well as much of the truth as he was willing to admit to, what they didn't know wouldn't matter anyway.

Nott leaned over him, digging his wand into the bandaged ribs. "Stay the hell away from Ginny or it won't just be Draco you have to worry about. None of us care if you're mooning over that jumped up bint or not. When you lost your ever-loving mind and used Ginny in your plots was the moment you took it too far. She doesn't want nor need your presence. You may have tried to redeem yourself today..."

Goyle moved Nott aside, taking his turn. "That was shot all to hell and back with Longbottom's little story. Possibly, by the time Ginny and Draco have half a dozen kids, you'll be forgiven."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that," Greengrass said, stepping over. "I need to talk to McDonald."

Ron watched, confused and heartsick as every last person filed out.

"What have I done?"

Sadly, no one answered him.


	18. Retribution

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Retribution**

Ginny laughed aloud when she entered the common room the next morning. Snape, Fred, and George were talking quietly together near the entrance.

"What is this?" she called out, hurrying over to them.

George caught her, swinging her around. "The whole of Gryffindor will pay, Gin. Just sit back and enjoy."

Draco's low laughter (which she'd heard enough now to easily identify) preceded him into the room. "Good morning, what do you two have planned?"

Snape sneered. "I am not hearing this, nor do I still have an open Floo connection in my private quarters. Most certainly, I would never encourage such an action. I do hope none of you are late to breakfast."

Ginny fell back on the couch after Snape turned on his heel and swept out, laughing too hard to stay upright. She was damn proud of herself when Draco sat next to her and she didn't react. She just kept on laughing, watching out of the corner of her eye to see what he would do.

When he stopped laughing, Draco said, "How will that affect whatever you have planned for Granger?"

"Do tell," George said, coming to sit on the arm of the couch. "What malicious little plot do you have, sister mine?"

Ginny controlled her laughter, finally. "Draco isn't to know, it's a surprise. All I'll say is Hermione's haughty 'I'm the only one who can answer questions in Arithmancy' attitude is about to stop."

The twins laughed outright, giving her approving looks.

"Will it be mucked up?" Draco inquired, sounding genuinely interested.

Fred calmed himself. "Very few of our products will interfere with others. That was Gin's suggestion, just so you know. She thought that it would be better if more than one person could have a single 'victim' and both or all parties could get satisfactory results."

Draco looked at her with pure admiration. "Just when I think you can't surprise me, you go and do it."

More pleased then she wanted to admit ever to herself, Ginny merely grinned. "You aren't scared?"

He grinned, truly grinned. "I don't plan on getting you that angry with me."

Fred patted Draco on the shoulder. "That is very wise of you. I take it you've learned over the years that Gin was our silent helper?"

Draco chuckled. "I had a fair idea, though you three were slick. What do you have planned for breakfast?"

Ginny and the twins scoffed. "You think they'll tell you?"

He shrugged. "It was worth a try, wasn't it?"

"We'll be watching. When all of you are in the Great Hall, then we'll give you a show," George said, turning to leave.

"You will enjoy it," Fred assured them, hurrying after his twin.

Ginny turned back to Draco. "Should we get everyone moving?"

He smiled. "I'll do it," he paused, cocking his head to the side as if considering something. "Then again, no one dares hex you."

"Don't worry," Daphne said sleepily. "We're all up. We all figured the twins wouldn't waste time in coming and raising some sort of unholy hell."

Ginny was distracted by having Draco so close. Maybe, just maybe, he was finally loosening up around her. Perhaps now they could start trying to make this work. When the rest of the House drifted in, he surprised her again. He got to his feet, slinging her bag over his shoulder with his own and held out a hand to help her up. She took it, trying to hide her shock. When he dropped her hand, but didn't walk away, she felt the tiny bit of hope grow just a bit.

They walked out side-by-side though he made no move to actually talk. Ginny decided that it was enough; he'd already taken a couple of big steps in the right direction.

-dgdgdgdg-

The noise level was on the rise as everyone began to wake up, thanks in part to the tea and coffee. It took all she had not to stare at her House table across the room.

Draco leaned over and whispered, "What do you think they did?"

"No idea," she whispered back. "Whatever it is should be hilarious."

"But, won't Granger have to make it to Arithmancy for your prank to work?" Daphne whispered from her other side.

She shrugged. "So their pranks will be temporary."

-dgdgdgdg-

No sooner had Ginny finished speaking, a chorus of unearthly screams started.

Draco looked up and laughed outright. Nearly every Gryffindor now sported Slytherin robes and green hair. From what he could see through his tears of laughter, the robes wouldn't come off. Potter was frantically pulling at his, apparently not noticing his green hair as of yet.

He jumped when Ginny collapsed against him, laughing so hard he was afraid she wasn't going to be able to breathe properly. Deciding to go with it, he slipped his arm about her waist to keep them both upright. This was far too much fun to miss.

Just about that time another prank activated. The whole Quidditch team now had 'House Traitor' written in silver flashing letters on the front of their robes. Well, all but Weasley and McDonald. His read 'Family traitor'. McDonald and Longbottom were the only Gryffindors unaffected by the prank.

Ginny's laugher became erratic, as she was clutching her side and completely depending on him to stay upright. He would have tried to help more if he wasn't having the same problem.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared, getting to his feet and glaring at the Slytherin table.

"My House had nothing to do with this, all were here," Snape pointed out once the room had been quieted. "They are all under firm orders to not do such a thing."

That was the moment Draco realized just how much the twins knew about the betrothal contract. He knew his jaw dropped.

"What?" Theo hissed, trying not to garner any attention.

"D-Dumbledore," Ginny whispered, burying her face in his robes as not to laugh aloud.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Granger screeched. "What did they do to you?"

Draco was having trouble not laughing himself as the headmaster's robes now read 'master manipulator' in flashing gold letters.

"Ahh, Hermione, it looks like you and Harry are in for it," Weasley called out cheerfully. "I heard you talking about it last night. That's one of the twins pranks that they gave Harry for his birthday. Don't try to blame it on anyone else. You've caused enough trouble already. Leave off Ginny while you're at it."

"Ohh," Ginny whispered, having sat upright when Weasley had jumped into the conversation, his robes now without the flashing silver letters. "It must…hmmm…I don't remember that part of it."

Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear, "What are you talking about?"

She shook her head lightly. "Not here. It looks like Harry and Hermione are in for it."

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, I demand you change my robes," Dumbledore said angrily. "I am highly disappointed at your lack of respect."

"Let's get going, at least we'll be on time for class," Ginny whispered.

Draco caught Snape's eye and cocked his head towards the door. Snape waved them out, turning his attention back to Potter and Granger being taken to task.

The Slytherins didn't need to be told twice, leaving as quietly as possible.

-dgdgdgdg-

Draco and Daphne sat at their usual table in the back corner of the Arithmancy classroom.

"That was brilliant," Daphne said, setting her book on the table and turning to him. "I noticed you weren't so aloof today."

Draco shrugged. "I don't want to discuss it, alright. I'm trying instead of running away, isn't that enough?"

She sighed, clearly disgruntled. "That's the best I'm likely to get. Oh look," she said turning around when the door opened to reveal Granger.

He sniggered. Granger's frizzy hair looked even worse when emerald green and the Slytherin snake was continuously hissing at her. It was rather frightening to see just what the Weasley twins cooked up. _If all of this was retaliation for upsetting their baby sister, what would they do to me if I did the same?_ With a shudder, he decided that thinking about it was nearly as bad as experiencing it.

"Welcome," Professor Blake said. Then she jumped in surprise at the sight of Granger. "Miss Granger, what in Merlin's name happened to you?"

"I-I don't rightly know," Granger replied slowly, reminding Draco of Gregory's dim act.

"Will someone please explain this?" Blake asked irritably.

"Someone pranked the Gryffindors. Even the headmaster can't remove them," Ernie Macmillan offered, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Well then, can anyone tell me what we discussed last class…Miss Granger, perhaps?"

Draco elbowed Daphne and whispered, "Why did Blake miss breakfast?"

"Don't know," Daphne replied, her eyes on Granger. "She isn't a friend of the twins is she?"

"I don't know," Draco replied softly.

"I-I think we were discussing Devil's Snare," Granger finally replied.

"This is not Herbology, Miss Granger. Twenty points from Gryffindor for your cheek."

Granger burst out laughing.

"Ten more," Blake snarled. "Miss Granger, go to Professor McGonagall's office and tell her I'll be along after class."

Granger got to her feet and stormed out, clutching her supplies in her arms.

Draco and Daphne struggled not to laugh aloud, but lost control when everyone to include Professor Blake laughed uproariously the moment the door slammed behind Granger.

-dgdgdgdg-

Ginny sat in the empty set on Draco's left. "So, how was Arithmancy?"

"What the bloody hell was that?" Daphne asked.

Ginny sniggered when Draco just shook his head and said, "It was bloody brilliant and that's all I need to know."

"Did you hear?" Blaise said, taking the seat next to Daphne. "Granger wandered down to the Greenhouses instead of McGonagall's office and proceeded to lecture Sprout on the proper care of Blast-ended Skrewts!"

Ginny grinned proudly. She had decided against the simple confusing candy. Instead, she utilized a prank that the twins had invented with Hermione in mind. It not only mildly confused the person, but caused them to spout of pompously. The twins had been formulating it since the night they had to drug Hermione's butterbeer so they could show off their original products.

"She lost forty points and has a month of detention…with me."

Ginny turned and nearly fell off the bench. Snape was smirking, though his amusement was perfectly clear if you bothered to look for it. "Thank you, sir. You've made my day even more enjoyable. Do tell, have they found the culprit?"

"Your brother Ronald," he replied dryly, before he stalked off.

Ginny turned back to the table and said, "Then it worked as planned, excellent."

"Always a pleasant surprise, aren't you," Draco whispered in her ear.

She didn't know what to say to that, barely able to smile at him in reply. _Things just got very, very interesting._


	19. Laying the foundation

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Laying the foundation**

****Ginny and Daphne were in the back of the library with Theo, Blaise, and Vincent stationed around them. It was their usual table, no one else dared to even get close.

When someone pulled out the chair next to Ginny's she looked up startled. Draco was giving her a look that clearly said '_Will you hex me if I sit here?_'

She slid her books aside to give him room. "I thought you were spying on Hermione's detention?"

"The company is better here," he said teasingly.

Ginny shook her head. Since lunch, he'd been almost cheerful. She'd almost decided someone had hit him with a _Cheering Charm_. That was until Daphne whispered that she thought he had given up on being a complete bastard. "Thanks, though I hope Snape is giving her hell."

Draco chuckled, flipping open his Herbology book. "She's cleaning the first year Hufflepuff cauldrons…with a toothbrush."

She sniggered and turned her attention back to her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. The three of them worked in a companionable silence until Ginny looked up and realized that Daphne had slipped away unnoticed. "They're plotting."

Draco looked up and rolled his eyes. "They have been since the train."

"Didn't know if you noticed," she quipped, setting aside her completed Herbology essay and pulled out her Potions work.

"I can be thick and stubborn. But, even Gregory acting his dimmest wouldn't have missed that."

She was mildly concerned that she'd insulted him. That was until she realized he sounded amused. "Alright then, are you upset about it?"

He set down his quill and looked her in the eyes. "I said stubborn, which I am. I honestly thought I was-"

He was cut off when Harry stormed up, looking livid. "What the bloody hell did you do to all of us, Ginny? Fix it now!"

She and Draco were on their feet in the blink of an eye. "Go away, I didn't do a thing."

Draco took a half-step closer. "I'd listen if I were you, House traitor. That wouldn't have worked unless the person setting the prank was a Gryffindor that hadn't lost faith in your House."

"How do you know, Malfoy?" Harry spat suspiciously.

"It's an educated guess," Ginny supplied. "I could care less about Gryffindor except for playing Quidditch. I just wanted to be left alone."

"You betrayed your family and your House!"

"You have no right to accuse me of that," Ginny whispered angrily, having spotted Pince on her way over. "We were studying quietly and minding our own business when you showed up."

"Go stare at Granger," Draco suggested nastily. "You and Weasley can duel over her."

Harry's jaw went slack before he managed, "She's my friend, not that you would know what that is, you bastard."

Pince gripped his arm and dragged him off before anything else could be said. Ginny dropped back into her seat and said, "Nice one. If they're fighting amongst themselves they have less time to harass us." 

Draco simply smirked before returning to his work, their previous candor apparently lost. Ginny was philosophical about it, any progress was a welcome change.

-dgdgdgdg-

The next morning Ginny, Daphne, and Blaise went up to breakfast alone as the Quidditch team was having a quick meeting. Ginny hadn't wanted to intrude, even though they wouldn't have objected much.

They didn't make it far before Patrice Lee, a seventh year Hufflepuff, stopped them. Ginny knew she wasn't on the list of witches out for Draco, so she merely waited to see what the girl wanted. She nearly fell over when the loony bint kissed her. Blaise pulled her away, cradling her in his arms when the loyalty charm kicked in twice as bad as the last time. She could see enough to see Daphne _Stuptify_ the bint before turning to them.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked, turning to head back towards the House.

"No," she managed before her vision went blurry and everything went black.

-dgdgdgdg-

Draco bent double, managing to fall onto the couch as the pain shot through him and caused his vision to go blurry. "Find them," he muttered.

-dgdgdgdg-

Blaise ran towards the entrance. "Daphne, you get Snape. I didn't think it would be this bad."

The wall slid open and he stepped inside, nearly running into Theo.

"How is she?" Theo asked, leading them over to the couch, where Draco was sitting up with Vincent's help.

Blaise laid Ginny down next to Draco. "That bint Lee stopped us and kissed her before Ginny could stop it. Daphne is going for Snape. This shit has to stop, I'd bet on Corner being behind this."

Draco shakily leaned over Ginny. "Why is she unconscious?"

Blaise dropped to his knees next to the couch. "It has to be the loyalty charm…doesn't it?"

"I'm going to seriously thrash Dumbledore," Draco swore, brushing Ginny's hair off of her face. "Why did that ruddy bastard have to go this far?"

"What do you mean?" Theo asked, sitting on the back of the couch watching Ginny.

"You remember the bit about the Arithmancy problem?" Draco asked tiredly.

"What of it?" Gregory asked.

"It, amongst other things, compounded the effects of the loyalty charm each time it was broken."

"She'll wake up in a moment," Snape assured them, laying a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Ginny began to stir, groaning and clutching her lower ribs. "Bloody hell," she muttered slowly opening her eyes. "I'm going to hex that bint."

"You'll stay right where you are," Draco said sternly.

Blaise gaped with shock. He'd watched, seeing that Draco did care about Ginny. But, this…this was a complete shock. He cocked his head, watching Draco very, very closely.

Ginny huffed indignantly. "I'm fine, Draco, and I'll track her down and make her wish she never came anywhere near me."

Blaise got to his feet, desperately trying not to laugh. He saw a deep affection for Ginny, barely hidden, in Draco's eyes. He had always been hard to read, but right now with his attention on Ginny it was easier. _So this is what they meant about it not being just about the betrothal!_

-dgdgdgdg-

_Damn, why does this shit always have to go on just when we're making progress? I finally owned up to caring about her, far more than I should. Not twenty four hours later, another crazy bint attacks her. Will this ever stop?_

"You need a pain-numbing spell or potion," Draco insisted. "Don't try and tell me you don't have a headache and aching ribs."

_Glare all you want. I'm not backing down this time. I have one shot at happiness and you're it. I'm selfish enough not to give that up easily. _

"I'll hex you," Ginny threatened, pushing herself upright shakily.

He didn't think. He simply moved forward to support her. "Not right now. Later you can have a go, but right now you'll let Snape give you whatever potions he deems necessary."

She glared menacingly, making him wince, but not back down. "Nice one, use it on Potter the next time you see him…the hex you're planning as well. Now lay back."

"You condescending bastard!"

He lifted one eyebrow not only in appreciation, but amusement. "What a way to talk this early, Ginny. You aren't going anywhere until Snape says you can. Don't test me."

Her big brown eyes narrowed, promising painful retribution, but she complied. "I'm not a sodding child!"

Draco shook his head. "No, you're a fully capable witch who was just hit with one of the most painful charms outside a _Cruciatus Curse_. Deal with it. This is one of those times you have to sit back."

He saw the change when she sighed and laid her head back. He'd seen acceptance, not just the truth of what he'd said, but of him and his overprotective nature.

For some reason, that made him feel lighter than he could ever remember being.

-dgdgdgdg-

"I took your sodding potions, can I go now?"

Ginny knew she sounded whiny, but she hated coddling of any sort. She'd finally understood what Cissy had meant by Draco being 'overprotective and stubborn'. That didn't mean she had to take it from Snape. She had finally conceded defeat when she saw the affection and worry Draco showed for her. It had given her a bit more hope. Snape, on the other hand, she didn't have to put up with.

"You didn't check Draco over like some defenseless child."

Snape actually chuckled. "I faced enough of a threat with you, Miss Weasley. I'm a Slytherin you know, I wasn't about to risk my neck twice."

"Fine," she muttered irately. "Can I go now? McGonagall won't care _why_ I'm late, just that I am."

Draco held out a hand to help her up and she took it. They were finally making progress and she wasn't about to muck it up. But, she did lean close and whisper, "You got away with it once. Next time you won't be so lucky."

The prat just laughed, slipping an arm about her waist. "Let's just go. You can plot my demise on your way to class."

-dgdgdgdg-

"I'm opening the betting pool," Blaise whispered.

Daphne sniggered and looked up, just to be sure Draco and Ginny were far enough ahead as not to overhear. "On what exactly?"

"When and if she retaliates for his stubbornness," Blaise said slyly.

Gregory shook his head and dug into his trouser pocket, pulling out the parchment and self-inking quill. "I say no, my reason being that she's too pleased that he's opening up that she won't want to have him reverting."

"Five galleons is the bet, so ante up," Vincent interjected. "For the record, I say she does. She will want to set precedence. She gave in too easy for it to be any other option."

Daphne shook her head sadly. "I say she'll hex him, but not for this."

"That doesn't count then," Blaise protested.

"Betting is against school rules," Snape drawled softly as he caught up to them.

Blaise grinned wickedly. "What is yours, sir?"

Snape sneered, stopping them. "I say she hexes _you lot_ when she finds out you've got two betting pools going. Either that or she waits, has another Slytherin place her bet, and collects the winnings for herself."

"She would," Daphne said wryly. "With that in mind, leave me out of this one."

The boy's indignant protests filtered after her as she hurried to catch up to Ginny and Draco.


	20. Hogsmeade Part One

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Hogsmeade Part One**

"It snowed heavily last night. Are you certain you want to go?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and secured the clasp of her winter cloak. It was the second trip of the year, late in October. "You can stay. I'm not about to miss out on the chance to get out of the castle, Draco."

She bit back her grin when he didn't protest again. In the weeks since her collapse, he had been trying, if somewhat slowly. She slid her hand in the crook of his arm and nearly dragged him out into the castle proper. It had been quite a row when she figured out just who had informed her mother and Cissy about said collapse. They'd insisted that she stay in the castle for the first Hogsmeade trip, something that she was still quite vexed about.

"Where exactly do you want to go?" he asked suspiciously.

Ginny grinned impishly. "Madame Puddifoot's, of course."

She tried not to laugh, really she did. But, his look of abject horror had her bent double, laughing until her sides ached. "I'm kidding," she said through her laughter.

"That wasn't remotely amusing," he retorted, leaning against the wall to wait her out.

She finally stood, swiping the tears off of her face. "I knew your reaction would be good, but hell, that was priceless!"

He scowled, though she was learning to read him more and more every day. There was no malice. In fact, he was trying to hide his own amusement.

"Can we go now? The walk will take twice as long with all that snow."

"Are you two at it again?" Blaise asked, coming around the corner with Daphne, Gregory, Vincent, and Theo.

Ginny batted her eyelashes guilelessly. "Would I do that?"

"Not working," Draco said as he pushed off the wall.

"I'm as sweet and innocent as they come," Ginny insisted, taking his proffered arm. "Why none of you believe that is beyond me."

Daphne snorted disbelievingly. "Try it on those who've not seen you in action, Ginny. We know _most_ of your tricks."

She sighed as if they were letting her down. She had initially been surprised by their teasing natures, when hidden away from non-Slytherins. Now it was more of a comfort, since the twins had long ago insured she spent a good part of her time laughing and joking. She glanced up at Draco quickly, wondering what was on his mind. He still held himself a bit away from everyone and she often wondered if he even realized that he was doing it. She also knew that he'd opened himself up as much as he was going to for a while yet. She had to be content with what he was comfortable and willing to give. She had known from the get-go that there was no changing him or fixing the damage Lucius had done. What she could do was learn about the man he was right now and be pleasantly surprised each time he showed her a part of himself she hadn't expected. Another surprise had been the concern he masked behind selfishness. Not that Draco wasn't selfish when the occasion called for it, but there were times he used that to hide the caring side that Lucius had tried to ruin.

"Ginny?"

She looked up and rolled her eyes when she saw they were in the entrance hall already. "Sorry, lost in thought."

"McGonagall is waving us on," Draco explained. "It's your last chance to stay inside the nice, warm castle."

She laughed, tugging on her gloves and hat before adding the hood for extra warmth. "Nope, your mother sent me a list of necessary things I need for the damn Yule Ball. I'm not about to tell her a bit of snow stopped me."

He shrugged, pulling on his outdoor gear. "You're ten times scarier then she is, you know."

"I'll tell her you said so," she retorted dryly as they stepped out of the doors. "It's the first Ball she's hosted in years and I'm not about to ruin it."

He sighed, tucking her up close since the wind had picked up once they were away from the castle. "You won't, you know."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she muttered low enough that he couldn't hear. As much as she'd been advised to not underestimate Draco, she couldn't help underestimating herself especially when it came to formal Balls. Not to mention, this particular Ball would formally announce their betrothal.

"We've got to stop at the robe shop," Draco said, though she suspected he might have heard her when he sounded mildly irritated. "Mother sent your dress robes along for you to try on."

"Fun," she muttered darkly. Louder she asked, "When did she owl you?"

He sniggered. "Breakfast, the meal you slept through."

"It's Saturday," she pointed out reasonably. "I like to sleep as long as I can thank you very much. Wouldn't you if you grew up with Ron, Fred, George, and Percy?"

"GINNY! GINNY!"

She groaned and turned her head to see Ron pushing through their friends, waving something irritably. "Just wonderful."

"We can try to ignore him…or set Vincent and Gregory on him."

She laughed, pulling him around with her. "Nothing works. I've tried for years and years."

Ron stomped up, shoving the parchment in her face. "What the bloody hell is this all about?"

She took the parchment and skimmed it. It was an invitation for the Ball she and Draco had just been discussing. Oh joy, Ron was reverting again. Lovely.

"It is self-explanatory, _if_ you can read," Draco said nastily. "Go on and find Granger to read it for you."

Ginny elbowed Draco in the ribs. "Ron, what do you want me to say? Stay here if you don't think you can behave."

He glared, his face getting redder by the second. "I thought you would keep this quiet."

She laughed, leaning into Draco without thinking about it until after she felt his arms come about her waist. "You, Harry, and Hermione already spread it about the school. I'd say most of the Wizarding World knows due to your big mouth, not this invitation."

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Daphne stepped around him, laughing. "I do love a good silencing charm. Go now, Weasley. You aren't wanted here."

Ginny tossed the parchment at his face and allowed Draco to lead her off. "I hate his unreasonable, childish reactions to everything."

Draco laughed lightly. "Keep maligning him, I'm always willing to listen to that."

It wasn't until they stepped through the gates and into Hogsmeade that Ginny realized that he still had his arm around her. _Another step in the right direction_ was all she could think.

-dgdgdgdg-

"How about we do this last?" Ginny nearly begged.

Draco looked away. He was finding it harder the more time they spent together to say no when she looked at him like she was currently doing. Even looking away from her didn't help much. She had definitely learned the fine art of twisting a bloke around her little finger. "Daphne is being fitted as well. If you get it over with first then you'll enjoy the rest of your day."

She stomped her foot, sending a wave of snow over his feet. He winced, but didn't comment. He knew what she was up to and he wasn't going to fall for it. "Honeydukes."

She groaned. "That is low, Draco, using chocolate as a bribe."

"Whatever you want," he added almost desperately.

Daphne stepped into his line of sight, giving him that 'I know all' look she had perfected years ago. "Come on, Ginny, we'll make them buy us the whole store. It won't be bad, I swear."

Draco nearly laughed when Ginny muttered, "You've obviously never been shopping with Cissy."

"Less than an hour," Draco said cajolingly. "Then you can drag me anywhere _but_ that horrid teashop."

"Fine," Ginny said, and he dropped his arm from about her waist. "I want to go to the Quidditch shop."

He finally turned when he heard the robe shop door closing behind the two witches, other than his mother, that could twist him around even the slightest bit.

"You're so whipped," Blaise whispered teasingly.

Draco turned and glared. "No, I am not."

"Keep protesting and you'll have us convinced," Theo teased. "I say we get some butterbeer. Ginny is going to drag us into every store in retaliation. Just how long did your mother make her try on clothes?"

"All day long," Draco admitted. "She didn't see a problem with it. She was worried that Ginny would hate her by the end of the day though. It definitely isn't her favorite activity."

Vincent laughed aloud. "What do you want to bet she's already plotting a way to pay you back for bringing her here?"

Draco ignored the question, crossing to the Three Broomsticks. Just as he was opening the door, a feminine voice stopped him and he whirled around.

"I don't see how that trash could even afford to step into that robe shop."

"That is more than enough, Patil," Draco drawled menacingly. He wouldn't have the little Gryffindor bint slandering Ginny, especially in the middle of Hogsmeade. "You won't insult my fiancée again."

Parvati Patil paled considerably when she turned at the sound of his voice. "M-Malfoy, I-I didn't know you were there."

"Whether you knew it or not," Theo said, coming up behind the bint and her friend. "That isn't acceptable. You're a pureblood and should know that Ginny is considered a Malfoy now. Need we owl Narcissa Malfoy and inform her of your disrespect?"

"Romilda," Parvati hissed, pulling the other girl behind as she ran for the gates. "Move it."

Blaise just laughed at their hasty retreat. "How thick can you get?"

"She's another that her parents had been asking about betrothing me to, her twin has been betrothed for years," Draco explained as they entered the pub and took a table with full view of the robe shop.

"Who?" Blaise asked. "I didn't think anyone else had been betrothed."

"Some French wizard," Draco said disinterestedly. "Whoever he is, I feel sorry for him."

"Padma isn't so bad," Blaise said with a wicked little grin, "in bed or out."

Vincent brought back their bottles and passed them around. As he took his seat he looked out the window. "I'm waiting for the explosion actually."

Draco sat back, sipping his drink and remembering the last time he expected Ginny to explode. Had it really only been just a couple of months? He thought about it, they'd only been back at the castle two months. So much had changed since the beginning of August.

_Not that I'd change it. I can admit, at least to myself, that having Ginny around sure as hell makes me happier than I was before._ He nearly dropped his bottle at the realization. _When the hell did that happen? What the hell do I do about it?_


	21. Hogsmeade Part Two

**A/N: **I am updating this one earlier than planned as a celebration of this fic having over 300 reviews! I am still in a giddy shock over that. Thank you all!

**Chapter Twenty**

**Hogsmeade Part Two**

"You can look now," Daphne urged her.

Ginny opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. The robes were gorgeous. She turned just a bit and saw that the black velvet looked deep forest green when the light hit it just right. The copper embroidery only added to the beauty.

She felt unworthy.

"Don't," Daphne snapped. "The robes are perfect for you and you know it. You look absolutely stunning. Wait until Draco sees you!"

"She's right, dear," the robe maker said as she bent to adjust the hem. "When Mrs. Malfoy explained what she had in mind, I was doubtful. But, not now that I've seen you in it."

"If you say so," Ginny agreed just to stave off more nattering. She looked over the midnight blue robes Daphne was wearing and sighed. Daphne looked every inch the society witch while all Ginny saw when she looked in the mirror was a little girl playing dress up.

"All done, dear, go ahead and change."

-dgdgdgdg-

Daphne wanted to cry. She could see Ginny's thoughts as clearly as if she'd said them aloud. In the past few months, she'd tried and tried to show Ginny how well she fit with them, though it seemed none of it had registered.

When she stepped up on the stool, the robe maker even sighed muttering, "That girl just refuses to see."

"I know," Daphne said miserably. "Make sure that Mrs. Malfoy knows, please."

"Her young man should compliment her more."

Daphne snickered. "Her young man is Draco Malfoy."

"Oh," the woman muttered. "That would explain it then."

"He's not that bad," Daphne said defensively. "He just doesn't know how to do that sort of thing."

"Show that boy the business end of your wand," the woman ordered, shooing her off the stool. "You're done as well."

Daphne stepped into the changing rooms with a heavy heart. How the ruddy hell was she supposed to knock sense into Draco when nothing his mother had done had worked?

-dgdgdgdg-

Theo grinned, elbowing Blaise and then tipped his head towards Draco. Draco's whole face had lit up, which could only mean one thing…Ginny. He turned and chuckled, seeing Daphne stepping out of the robe shop where Ginny waited for her. "You should give over, Draco."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco retorted, not taking his eyes off the two women walking slowly towards them, though it was clear that he barely noticed Daphne.

"Let's meet them outside. As much as you say Ginny hates robe fittings, she'd likely be begging Madame Rosemerta for a bottle of firewhiskey if we let her in here."

Draco was out of his seat and at the door before anyone else registered Blaise's suggestion.

"We should have bet when he'd fall for her completely," Theo muttered just before they caught up to Draco.

"Too true," Gregory said with a light laugh.

Theo frowned when he saw Daphne's brooding expression, moving around towards her when everyone set off for Honeydukes. "What happened?"

"Ginny…she looked gorgeous. But, you could see it clearly that she saw the opposite. I'm at a loss. She's the first female friend I've ever had."

"I'll talk to Draco about it," he promised, at a loss for what else to do.

Gregory slowed down and waited for them to join him. "What's wrong?"

Daphne quietly repeated herself and Gregory frowned heavily. "I don't know how to fix that."

"Neither do I," Daphne said miserably.

Theo watched as Gregory softened, sliding his arm about Daphne's waist and leading her up to Vincent. After another whispered conversation, Vincent too put his arm around her.

"What the hell is up with those three?" Blaise asked, hanging back to let everyone else get a good distance away.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Theo retorted. He looked around them to see Ginny hit Draco square in the chest with a snowball. "Ouch, I wonder what he said to set her off."

Blaise cringed as a second snowball slammed into Draco. "Umm, something along the lines of 'did she like her dress robes'. I wisely fled."

Theo groaned. "What an idiot. He deserves it."

"Not that," Blaise pointed out when Ginny succeeded in dumping a handful of snow down the back of Draco's jumper.

"Do we stop them?"

Blaise turned and stared wide-eyed. "No…one, it's too fun to watch, and two, she'd turn her wrath on us. He's on his own with Ginny."

"That he is," Theo said right before he laughed outright. "He'll pay for that."

They watched as Draco not only tossed Ginny over his shoulder, but marched into Honeydukes as if there was nothing odd about what he was doing.

"Let's go, this is the most interesting trip to Hogsmeade I've ever had."

"It isn't even half over," Theo reminded him cheekily.

-dgdgdgdg-

"Put me down."

"No," Draco said reasonably. He was having far too much fun seeing and hearing her all flustered. "Daphne, you'll have to carry everything as my arms are full already."

"How in Merlin's name did this happen?"

Draco scowled, turning to see Weasley, Potter, and Granger staring wide-eyed. "She hit me with one too many snowballs. It's called self-preservation, you pillocks."

Much to his surprise, Granger burst out laughing. "Good one."

"Not funny, Hermione," Ginny called out angrily. "Draco, put me down or you'll see just how much scarier I can be."

"No, don't," Weasley said cheerily. "I want to watch her thrash you."

"Shut it, Ronald, or you'll be next," Ginny threatened.

Draco set her on the ground, since her ire wasn't focused on him at the moment. She shot him a look of amusement before scowling as she turned to face the hero trio. "We were having a pleasant day. Would you like to explain why you chose to ruin it?"

Potter blanched. "Look, we'll leave off you from now on. We're sorry that we caused you so much trouble."

Draco sneered. "That didn't sound the least bit convincing, Potter. Next time you should try putting a bit of feeling behind it."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Weasley spat, before he backed away when Ginny turned to fully face him.

"You looked like a slag coming in here like that," Granger said in a mocking whisper, one that carried through the now silent shop.

"That is more than enough, you pompous know-it-all. I abhor you and have for years now. You always thought you were better than me and never once stopped think that I didn't like you and never have. Don't ever speak _to_ me or _about_ me again."

"That is out of order," Weasley said.

"Is that all you know how to say?" Draco drawled.

Ginny snickered. "I think it is, Draco. He says it every time he doesn't like my opinion on something." She paused as if considering. "That or bloody hell. But, that's it really."

"Ginny," Potter whispered sounding scandalized. "He is your brother."

Ginny stepped back into Draco's chest and said, "So? Percy is as well and we all loath that little prat. This is none of your business as your name isn't Weasley and never will be."

"Unless he and Weasley have something to tell us," Blaise said impishly, coming to stand with them.

"You know," Daphne said merrily. "I always wondered about these three. Is there anything you wanted to announce?"

Granger's face was redder than Draco thought possible, Weasley's was nearly purple, and Potter was looking at his feet. It was very wrong to think of them doing anything like that, but he could admit it was bloody hilarious as well. Ginny looked as if Yule had come early.

"Ohh, does Mum know?" Ginny inquired sweetly. "When will you tell her?"

"Stop it, Ginny, you're embarrassing us," Weasley muttered pleadingly.

"Good," Ginny said angrily. "That means you now know how it felt when you bandied my name about as if I were nothing."

Granger buried her face in her hands, sobbing loudly.

"How could you?" Potter said, moving to comfort as Weasley did the same.

Draco leaned down to whisper in Ginny's ear. "Did you know or is this all a game of theirs?"

Ginny cringed. "I don't want to know either way about those three!"

Daphne chuckled. "That is one threesome I never want to picture in my head."

Blaise shocked everyone by saying, "Me neither."

Ginny actually stumbled. Blaise's wide variety of lovers was well known, so for him to say such a thing was nearly a scandal in itself.

"Chose your sweets and let's get out of here," he suggested. "We're going to the Quidditch shop next."

Ginny surprised him by reaching down and taking his hand in hers. He wasn't about to complain, merely letting her lead him through the store. It seemed that they both were trying to take small steps. The thought made him smile and gave him hope.


	22. Hogsmeade Part Three

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Hogsmeade Part Three **

Ginny smiled softly. Since taking his hand in Honeydukes, Draco hadn't made a move to let loose of her. He currently was leading all of them down one of the side alleys, coming to a stop in front of an exclusive jewelry shop.

"What is this?" she asked suspiciously.

He smiled down at her, but didn't reply. Blaise held the door open as they all filed in. A tiny little wizard hurried over immediately.

"Mr. Malfoy, I was told you would be coming by today. Just over here, sir. I do hope they meet your approval."

Ginny nearly gaped when she saw what exactly was laid out on a velvet cloth; two necklaces, one of diamonds and emeralds and the other sapphires and diamonds. Each was simple, yet elegant, in design.

"The emeralds for the lovely redhead," the wizard said genially.

When she tried to back away, Draco whispered in her ear, "They have the protective charms like Gregory's bracelet and Blaise's ring. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

She sighed, desperately wanting to protest that it was too much. But, if what he said was true and they were protective amulets of a sort, then she couldn't refuse. "They're a bit more extravagant then Gregory and Blaise's."

"Blame Mother," Draco suggested, picking up the necklace and securing it around her neck. He let it fall gently and turned her to face him. "It's perfect, Marco, as usual."

Vincent was assisting Daphne, who simply looked as if she knew better than to protest, though she was grinning when she caught sight of Ginny.

"With those gorgeous robes, that necklace will be set off beautifully. Too bad there isn't a circlet to go with it."

"Daphne," Ginny hissed. "Don't encourage this madness."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Madness? Whatever are you talking about?"

She huffed, planting her hands on her hips. "Don't even think about taking Daphne's suggestion. The necklace is gorgeous, thank you. But, I won't wear a circlet. I'd look like a complete idiot."

He was taken aback. Even when he was supposed to have hated her, he had recognized how beautiful she was. _Was it possible that she didn't see it? How could she not?_

Ginny rolled her eyes, pulling Daphne outside to wait while he stood there wondering how in the hell it could be possible.

"She thought she was unworthy of the dress robes," Gregory explained.

"What?" he muttered. "How the hell could she not see that every straight male in the castle and a good portion of the females have been eyeing her the last year or two?"

Blaise laughed. "I can say that I haven't…well not after I saw you watching her."

"I wasn't that stupid," Vincent added.

"Neither was I," Gregory said helpfully. "Theo?"

Theo sniggered. "Right, even when Draco was playing 'I hate all Weasleys' he was watching Ginny. I wasn't about to have my eyes removed."

"That isn't what I meant!" When they just laughed, he threw his hands up. "So much for being friends."

"But, we are," Vincent said, patting his shoulder. "That's why we don't look at her."

Draco turned on his heel and stormed out. There were some days when he wondered why he put up with the four of them.

-dgdgdgdg-

"B-but, we kept it quiet," Hermione said sniffling all the while.

"Here isn't the place," Harry said softly.

Ron looked around the side alley warily. To his knowledge there weren't any stores down this way, but, it was better to be safe than sorry. They were just now comfortable speaking about what they had finally realized when he had fled the Burrow over the summer. But, the long road from realizing it and admitting it had taken them far more time, finally owning up just this week. What they weren't anywhere near ready for was what had happened in Honeydukes. He had been raised that their sort of relationship was normal…but Harry and Hermione had been raised in the Muggle world where it was most definitely not common. He knew that revealing their relationship wouldn't be as shocking or scandalous as Harry and Hermione thought. It was for them he had agreed to keep it quiet.

"Why don't we head back," Ron suggested, noting that neither of them were handling Ginny's interference well. He mentally sighed with relief when they agreed easily.

-dgdgdgdg-

"Oh, I could have really done without that," Ginny said disgustedly.

Draco glanced around and noted that even Blaise looked a bit green, and he laughed. "Just think, now we have something to hold over their heads. They just made all of our lives so much easier."

"Not to mention the holidays," Ginny added dryly. "Those will definitely be interesting."

"Don't remind me," Draco teased. True, he wasn't happy about spending all the holidays with Weasley, Potter, and Granger…he had no choice in the matter. It wasn't as if he could put his foot down and refuse to have anything to do with Ginny's family, especially since his mother's letters were full of all the fun she was having with Molly.

"Why don't we head back?" Vincent suggested dryly. "The news is sure to cause some sort of reaction at dinner."

Draco slipped his arm about Ginny's waist and led her out of the alley and towards the gates. They had just stepped back on the grounds when he heard, "Is it true? Ohh, this is going to be hilarious."

He turned his head just enough to see a group of witches, apparently passing on what had happened in Honeydukes. He groaned mentally when Padma Patil spotted then, hurrying over.

"Is it true?" she demanded once she'd reached them.

"Not telling," Ginny retorted.

When he saw her slip her wand out of her pocket, he tightened his hold on her. He understood enough to know that while she currently disliked her brother, he was still family. While she could malign him all she wanted to, she wouldn't allow Patil to do the same. It didn't make much sense to him. Then again, he abhorred Weasley and wouldn't mind _everyone _maligning him.

"Just leave it," he suggested.

"Like Draco said, leave it alone," Daphne said, stepping neatly in front of Ginny and him, her wand drawn. "That is of course unless you want to duel me?"

"What do you care, Greengrass?" Padma retorted haughtily.

"That doesn't concern you," Vincent drawled dangerously, stepping up on Daphne's left as Gregory did the same on her right.

"Forgive me if we're all confused. Malfoy has made his disdain for the Weasley's clear and yet he's defending her!"

Draco narrowed his eyes, dropping his arm from around Ginny and stepping forward, sneering at the insufferable bint. "It isn't your concern, Patil. Ginny and I are engaged, nothing is going to change it, and it would behoove you to remember that."

She stared open-mouthed. "You're defending that slag?"

He barely caught Ginny as she pushed past him. He didn't think Patil was worth the detention Ginny was sure to get if she thrashed the bint. He picked her up, wincing when she kicked his shins. "She's not worth it. Just wait until my mother finds out what she said."

He looked up at the horrified gasp from Padma.

"You want me to thrash you?" Daphne asked. "Draco wouldn't hit a girl. I sure as hell would."

"Let me go," Ginny hissed. "I can handle this just fine."

He sighed, hearing the underlying threat in her voice. "If I let you down, you can't thrash her."

"The hell if I can't," Ginny retorted. "I told you not to coddle me and I wasn't kidding."

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I know that, I'm not completely brainless. I don't see her as being worth the detentions you'd get."

"I'll gladly take them," she said, pushing at his hands. "Now, let me down."

Wincing, he set her on her feet and took a big step back. Ginny calmly stepped around Daphne, Vincent, and Gregory and stopped right in front of Padma.

"You dim-witted bint, just see how hellish your life is when _I_ owl Cissy."

Padma's jaw dropped and Draco barely bit back his laughter. Apparently, the familiarity had been unexpected.

"Yes, Padma, _Cissy_ likes me. But, you and your mad sister…she loathes you both. I would send my regrets for the Ball if I were you." Ginny paused, setting her hand on her hip. "On the other hand, it would give me a great deal of amusement to watch her verbally maul you two. Just keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand. Draco's right, you aren't worth the punishment. Go away before I reconsider hexing you."

Draco shook his head, trying not to laugh, as he joined Ginny. "Fair point, Ginny, mother is quite put out that the Patil's don't know what the word _no_ means. They're on the guest list for form's sake. It would provide ample amusement for her to publicly humiliate the whole family."

Ginny leaned into him, surprising him momentarily. But, he kept his wits about him enough to play his part. While they were just now getting to know one another, a public show of unity would do a lot to stifle the rumors flitting about. So he shifted her completely in front of him, both arms about her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Her head just brushed his chin, making him smile at the realization that she fit perfectly.

"Do you understand now?" Ginny drawled in a fair imitation of him. "Nothing you, the Brocklehurst's, or any other idiots do will stop our marriage."

Draco simply glared, as Ginny was more than handling this. _I'm compromising again, _he realized as Padma stalked with off her nose in the air. _I didn't even think about it. Is that a good thing? Why do I suddenly have the urge to turn her around and kiss her senseless? _

-dgdgdgdg-

Ginny nearly fell over. She actually would have if Draco hadn't been holding her so securely. He was compromising again, letting her handle the confrontation. _Does he even realize what he's doing? Does that matter? Should I simply be pleased that he has the ability to compromise? Is this his way of showing respect for me and my abilities? _

"Can we go now? They _are_ gone," Blaise said dryly.

"What is up with both of you?" Theo asked sounding utterly amused. "You've both been standing there, staring at nothing for nearly five minutes."

She blushed, she just knew she did. When Draco dropped one arm but kept the other around her, she was a bit more pleased than expected. _Does this mean I'm beginning to like him? Really like him, not just in a friendly sort of way? _

She didn't say anything to him as they walked and he was similarly silent. She had to wonder what was going through his mind. _Is he as confused as I am? Is it bad that I hope he is? If he's as confused as I am then we're on level ground. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

Too bad she didn't have any of the answers.


	23. Lessons Part One

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Lessons Part One**

Draco was lost in thought, moving towards the castle without registering what he was doing. He was so lost in thought that when Parvati Patil launched herself at them, all he could do was step in front of Ginny thinking of protecting her first and foremost. Had he been paying attention, he would have realized how wrong that move was.

She yanked him forward, kissing him roughly, trying to force her tongue inside his mouth. He shoved her away even as the charm kicked in and his legs gave out. Ginny stumbled forward, collapsing in his lap. He was having a hard time breathing, but he did manage to cradle Ginny close, allowing her to lay her head on his shoulder while they both tried to work through the pain.

"You stupid bint!"

He could hear Daphne's enraged scream. Just like the last time everything started to go black. He closed his eyes on reflex alone, already feeling the headache forming behind his eyes.

"Let me help you both," Gregory whispered, close to his ear.

Ginny groaned, tucking herself closer. "I-It hurts worse."

"It'll pass," he managed to mutter.

He felt the pain in his ribs ease off though the headache was getting worse by the second. Ginny groaned again and he cautiously opened his eyes to see her face twisted in pain. "Take Ginny," he whispered, as even the sound of his own voice was painful.

He was forced to close his eyes again even as he felt someone lift Ginny. "I've got her," Vincent whispered. "Let's get you both inside and into a dark room. Daphne and Theo took care of that bint and Blaise went for Snape."

Draco covered his ears with his hands, wincing. He understood that Vincent was trying to reassure him but damn it all, the slightest noise was too much. Then everything went blessedly silent.

-dgdgdgdg-

"Shit," Gregory muttered, catching Draco before his head hit the ground. "I've got him, you take Ginny down. This shit has got to stop. I'll hex the next bint that tries this."

Vincent just nodded shifting Ginny carefully, thankfully unconscious, in his arms.

They walked side by side, unwilling, even though they were unconscious, to jostle either of them too much. When they passed the bint's friend, Romilda he remembered, he noted that she looked horrified.

He couldn't resist hissing, "You see what your friend did?"

"I-I didn't believe it," the girl stuttered. "Parvati didn't either."

He looked over his shoulder, glaring his most menacing glare. "Pass it around won't you? The next to try that, on either of them, will be thrashed."

She nodded and turned to race up the stairs.

"If only it works," Vincent muttered from beside him. "I like Ginny, she accepted us. I don't like seeing her this way any more than I like seeing Draco in pain. They don't deserve this shit."

He shrugged halfheartedly. It was the truth so there was no need to agree. He wasn't certain if they were doing more harm to Draco and Ginny by talking, even with them out cold. The information on loyalty charms didn't include anything on what happened when you added in Dumbledore's meddling, save for the fact that it multiplied the reaction.

They laid Ginny and Draco on his bed, hoping she wouldn't hex them when she finally woke up. He had noticed enough to see that the pain had abated quicker with them touching. He'd be more than happy to take whatever hex she hit him with if it helped them wake up quicker.

"How are they?" Daphne whispered, tiptoeing into the room with Theo.

Gregory shrugged. "No clue, they're still out," he whispered.

The four of them waited for Blaise and Snape, hoping he had some idea how to fix this.

-dgdgdgdg-

"Did you hear what happened?" Natalie said, storming over to where Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting together in the common room.

Ron looked up, his confusion clear. "Explain."

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed irritably. "Parvati thought kissing Malfoy would somehow have him swooning at her feet. He swooned all right, as did Ginny. Both of them passed out and had to be carried off by Goyle and Crabbe. The loyalty charm is getting worse, from what Neville explained to me. Do you care?"

Ron glared and got to his feet. "Of course I do. Ginny is still my sister, no matter how at odds we are right now. What else can you tell me?"

Neville joined them looking quite pleased. "Parvati will be in the hospital wing for days and days. Greengrass thrashed her, without her wand. Nott dumped her on one of the beds and told Pomfrey what happened. As a result, she only healed the more serious injuries."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Neville rolled his eyes. "I saw Nott levitating her and followed. I can use an Extendable Ear just as easily as you three can, you know."

"Are Ginny and Malfoy there as well?" Harry asked.

Neville laughed outright. "_Sure they are_. Are you mad? They're in Slytherin House. From what Colin was able to find out, Snape is livid. Apparently, he was angry enough to Floo both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy. Parvati should just run as fast and far as she can."

Natalie shook her head when all three looked absolutely confused. "Don't you get it? Slytherins protect their own and Ginny definitely applies these days. They'll not let you three near her now."

Ron huffed, his face swiftly turning that odd shade of purple that indicated taking cover was the wisest course of action. She wasn't dim, turning on her heel, grabbing Neville, and literally running for the portrait hole.

-dgdgdgdg-

"How long before they wake up?" Narcissa asked softly, running a hand over Ginny's hair before turning to do the same to Draco. They both looked so peaceful, but she wanted them awake. She wanted to hear them assure her that they were fine.

"Parvati Patil is responsible?" Molly asked angrily, though she was obviously struggling to keep her voice low.

Severus, reclined in a chair next to the bed, visibly winced. "She claims that she thought the loyalty charm was a lie Ginny was spreading about to keep the other young women away from Draco. Miss Greengrass did quite a bit of damage, landing herself in detention for two months. There is no need for you two to go adding to this mess."

Narcissa turned, glaring at him. "The hell if there isn't! I'll be paying a visit to the Patil's make no mistake about it."

"I'll be right there with you," Molly swore. "I thought this was over and done with after that insane girl was locked away."

"Sadly, the piles of gold Draco is set to inherit are a powerful lure," Narcissa said disgustedly. "Most of the very same family's that are responsible for this abhorred us just months ago. You're lucky, Molly. I'm surprised you haven't been harassed as well."

Molly's jaw dropped. "We're poor, Cissy. No one wanted to even consider us. Added to that, the moment news of the betrothal spread, well, I dare say not one person was dim enough to enrage you or Draco."

"Look at that," Snape said wryly.

Narcissa turned back to see Draco and Ginny had shifted towards one another. Her head was on his shoulder and he had pulled her flush with his side. She giggled, she just couldn't resist. "I say we wait outside."

She ended up having to forcibly pull Molly from the room. All it had taken for Severus was one of her most damning glares. Once they had closed the door and moved a bit away she whispered, "Maybe now they'll finally make some progress, real progress."

"We can only hope," Molly muttered, dropping onto the couch in the common room.

_Please, please, please, let them make some progress. It is killing me that they're being so stubborn. What the hell will it take for them to open their eyes?_

-dgdgdgdg-

Ron paced the common room. "Why the hell is she down there?"

Hermione sighed. "Ron, you know she's basically a Malfoy now. If Malfoy gets any more protective of her he'll wrap her in cotton and silk, so she won't even stub her toe. How can you not see that?"

"Hermione's right, Ron," Harry said reluctantly.

"Draco Malfoy doesn't care about anyone but himself," Ron spat.

Hermione got to her feet, intercepting him. "No, Ron, you have to stop this useless vendetta. Even Harry noticed Malfoy's behavior where Ginny is concerned. You have to accept that maybe, just maybe, he does care for her…at least a little bit."

"No," he said stubbornly, turning his head away. "Ginny deserves better than him!"

Harry joined them, laying a hand on Ron's arm. "I watch them, Ron, just to see how it truly is between them. If I could see him slowly coming around, slowly realizing how unique she is…then why can't you?"

"I just can't, alright!" Ron said, pushing them away and throwing up his hands as he resumed pacing.

"Look, my comment about Ginny was uncalled for," Hermione admitted softly. "I was just shocked that he let her hit him with snowballs and his only retaliation was to carry her around…in public no less. That right there should have clued you in, Ronald."

She could only watch helplessly as he stormed out of the common room, Harry rushing after him.

-dgdgdgdg-

Draco opened his eyes slowly, even though his headache was long gone. He looked down to see Ginny's hair spread out across his chest, her head on his shoulder, and his arm holding her close. _I'm smarter unconscious than I am awake, how utterly sad is that?_

She stirred against him, tipping her head back to look up at him.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly.

"A bit, how did we get here?"

He made no effort to move, bracing for her inevitable order that he go away. "Vincent and Gregory brought us down, I remember that much. Do you want me to move?"

She scrunched up her nose. "Not really, do you want me to move?"

"No," he admitted reluctantly, feeling apprehensive as to her reaction to his admission.

She merely lifted one eyebrow and said, "Done being stubborn, are you?"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Done maligning me yet?"

She snickered. "Get used to it. I have way to much fun irritating you to give it up anytime soon."

"As long as you don't start hexing," he teased, wondering why none of his normal sarcastic responses had surfaced.

She slid closer, closing her eyes and said, "Sleep some more."

"Was that an order?" he asked with mock outrage.

She giggled. "Get used to those as well."

Far more amused than he expected to be, he replied, "Yes, ma'am."

As he slipped off to sleep, he heard her mutter, "Took you long enough."

His last thought was _what have I gotten myself into?_


	24. Lessons Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Lessons Part Two**

The next time Draco woke, he nearly laughed aloud. He wasn't certain how long they had been sleeping. At some point, though, they had turned and he was spooned behind Ginny with his arms around her waist, holding her as close to him as possible. Reluctant to wake her, he brushed a light kiss on her brow before carefully sliding away from her and out of the bed.

As much as he wanted to stay there, not having to face the pile of problems still to be dealt with, he was starving. He needed to find someone that could tell him how long they'd been asleep and if anything else had happened.

He found Snape in the common room, reading a dusty old book. "What day is it?"

Snape snickered. "Sunday, its just after lunch, your mother and Molly were both here and left around ten, and your friends are all out and about at my order to get out of my hair."

Draco sat on the back of the couch. "Ginny is still sleeping, could you possibly get a meal for us?"

"Ham and mashed potatoes sounds brilliant, if you can manage it, sir."

He laughed, turning his head to see Ginny stepping into the room, tousle-haired and still half-asleep. "That does sound good."

Much to his pleasure, she didn't falter, coming to stand next to him and laying her head on his shoulder, yawning lightly. "Sorry, still not quite awake."

He turned, pulling her between his legs and holding her close. He wasn't about to question this new need to have her in his arms. He was enjoying it far too much to be that daft. As long as she didn't protest, he knew damn well he would be doing this as often as he could.

"I see you two have ceased the useless stubborn behavior?" Snape asked dryly.

"It wasn't me," Ginny muttered.

"Not used to it yet," he quipped.

"Well, well."

He turned his head just enough to see Blaise and Theo grinning at them.

"I wondered if we'd have to lock you two in a broom cupboard," Theo said impishly.

"Or a handy unused classroom," Blaise said wickedly. "Those have certainly served me well."

"I don't want to know," Snape snarled. "I'll bring your meal back," he added before leaving as hastily as possible without actually running.

Ginny sniggered, then snickered, and finally laughed uproariously. "H-he's t-too much!"

Draco gave in, laughing right along with her. While she was distracted, he picked her up and slid down onto the couch with her conveniently in his lap. It was rather like a test, would she stay or go?

Much to his pleasure, she stayed.

-dgdgdgdg-

"Where is she?" Ron muttered irritably, pushing his food around on his plate. "Mum said they were both sleeping, but that was hours ago!"

Harry looked away; both he and Hermione had given up hours ago at even attempting to talk sense into Ron. As much as they adored him, there were times that Ron let his stubbornness override his good sense. When he saw just who had entered the Great Hall, he groaned. _This isn't good at all._

Ron must have noticed something, because he looked up and growled, literally. "There is no need for that!"

Harry didn't agree. Malfoy and Ginny arrived, his arm about her waist and talking as if they were the only ones in the room. By the look of it, they didn't even notice the seventh year Slytherins gathered around them protectively. _She looks happy_ was all he could think.

"She should be here with us," Ron muttered, tossing down his fork and getting to his feet. "I'll have to talk to her about this impropriety. She can't just go about hanging off him like that."

Hermione sighed. "Come on, we have to save him from himself."

Knowing how right she was, Harry hurried after her praying that one of these days Ron could let go of his need to meddle in Ginny's life. They'd done enough of that and if he didn't wizen up, she would never forgive him.

By the time he and Hermione got to the Slytherin table, the row was already going strong. Ginny, with Malfoy standing behind her, was pointing her wand at Ron's chest.

"You'll leave me alone," Ginny ordered, as he and Hermione both grabbed one of Ron's arms to try and pull him back.

"YOU'LL SIT WITH US! THIS IS DEPLORABLE BEHAVIOR! HANGING ON HIM LIKE SOME COMMON-"

Ron didn't get any further as he yanked his arm out of Hermione's grip, hard. Harry could only watch horrified as Ron's fist connected with Ginny's ribs and she fell against Malfoy.

It had been an accident.

That apparently wasn't stopping Malfoy or his mates.

-dgdgdgdg-

Draco caught Ginny, immediately picking her up and setting her in Vincent's waiting arms. He ran his hands over her ribs, thankful that he didn't feel any injuries. He leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth before whispering, "I am thrashing him soundly, just so you know."

"Do it," she muttered, "Before Theo, Blaise, and Gregory kill him for you."

He kissed her once more before turning back to see Theo and Blaise had pinned Weasley to the ground while Gregory stood blocking Potter and Granger from interfering. He knew he was angry enough to do some serious damage as he reached down and yanked the wanker to his feet one-handed.

"You utter and complete bastard," he seethed, right before he kneed Weasley in the stomach and punched him in the jaw. Before he dropped him to the floor, he leaned over and whispered, "I hope I broke your jaw. We've all endured far too much of your idiocy."

He stepped back, still gripping the front of Weasley's robes and punched him in the ribs as hard as he could, just as an added payback for Ginny. He dropped him and turned back around to find Ginny shaking her head and looking amused.

"I'm actually proud of you, muggle dueling. Not what I expected at all."

He snickered and took her from Vincent, sitting on the bench. "How are the ribs?"

She winced. "Still a bit sore, not broken or even cracked though."

"MR. MALFOY!"

Draco ignored the headmaster's screeching, checking over Ginny's ribs again. She simply laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm not wasting my breath trying to stop you."

"Will you let Snape check you over?" he asked cautiously. He had no doubt that her patience was running short as he was technically, at least by her definition, coddling her.

"Mr. Malfoy."

He looked up this time, as it was Snape addressing him. He made certain he looked implacable and cocky, knowing that was what everyone expected. His voice was low, drawling and by no means hiding his residual anger. Had he done what he wanted, Weasley would be in pieces. "Yes, Professor?"

"I understand avenging Miss Weasley. But, did you _have_ to break his jaw?"

He smirked. "Yes, yes, I did. I felt that a holiday from his infernal screeching was in order, sir."

"Seventy five points from Slytherin," Dumbledore said when he reached them.

"Seventy five from Gryffindor for Weasley's abhorrent behavior," Snape returned dryly, "in addition to a month of detention with myself."

"Mr. Malfoy will also serve one month of detention," Dumbledore added pointedly. "There was no need to attack Mr. Weasley so viciously."

"The hell if there wasn't."

Draco tried not to snicker, he really did. But, Ginny's indignant defense was all too funny.

"You are risking detention as well, Miss Weasley."

Draco almost dropped her when she said, "Malfoy actually. I think I'll exercise my right to use that name from here on out. Maybe then someone outside of Slytherin House will show me some respect."

He watched with a great deal of pride and ever growing amusement as Dumbledore paled considerably. "I don't think that is necessary, Miss _Weasley_. Mr. Malfoy, you will apologize for your actions."

"He will not," Ginny said angrily, before he could say the same. "Ron came over here and started it all, and then he hit me! Draco won't apologize."

"I won't," he whispered teasingly. "That's good to know."

"Oh hush, you," she retorted.

"She's right."

Draco caught sight of Weasley being helped to his feet by Potter and Granger, with Pomfrey hovering behind them.

But, apparently Weasley wasn't done. "I deserved it. I hate to say it. But, I would have done the same in his shoes. Even if it's simply to keep up appearances because of the betrothal, which I'm sure it is; he did have a right to defend Ginny."

"Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore inquired, moving through the gathered crowd to stand with the three Gryffindors. "What ever do you mean? Mr. Malfoy injured you and yet you're fine with it?"

Weasley's face steadily reddened. "She is my sister and I hurt her, even if it was an accident. I deserved to be thrashed and I can be certain each of my brothers will do the same when they find out."

Ginny sniggered. "I think you knocked some sense into him."

He shifted her carefully, so she was sideways on his lap. "I didn't think it was possible."

Blaise sat down with them, obviously having overheard their conversation. "Can I please give it a go if he reverts?"

Ginny tipped her head back and laughed delightedly which turned Dumbledore's attention back to them.

"You should not be laughing about this, Miss Weasley."

"Malfoy," Blaise, Theo, Vincent, Daphne, Gregory, and Draco chorused.

Ginny just continued to laugh, though he spotted her slip her hand up to hold her ribs. His eyes narrowed. "I thought you said they were fine?"

Snape glared his way through the Slytherins. "Miss…Malfoy, may I check your ribs?"

"Coddling, I hate coddling," she muttered.

Draco winced. "Never mind then. If Ginny says they're fine then they are."

"Congratulations, Ginny," Daphne said as she dropped into Blaise's lap. "You've managed to knock sense into Draco as well."

"Not funny," he muttered mutinously. "Not funny at all."

Ginny grinned and patted his cheek condescendingly. "You poor baby, it doesn't hurt to be pleasant, now does it?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. "I will have no more of this infighting. The next argument, whether verbal or physical, will land those involved in detention for the remainder of the year. Let this be a lesson to everyone as to what happens when a compromise can't be found."

Draco rolled his eyes, turning to face the table without removing Ginny from his lap. That little directive simply meant that the fights would go on behind closed doors and in disused corridors rather then out in the open.

Ginny leaned over, kissing his cheek and whispered, "Thanks for defending me when I couldn't."

He smiled. "You did the same for me, now didn't you?"

She smirked. "See, all we had to do was stop your stubbornness. Look where that has gotten us."

He would never admit out loud how right she was, though he did agree wholeheartedly. If only he'd stopped being so stubborn months ago, they wouldn't just now be finding that bit of happiness he had thought he would never find. But, now that he had it…he would do anything in order to keep it.


	25. Trust given

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Trust given **

Ginny didn't want to break whatever tentative peace they'd formed. She knew that they did have to talk, like it or not. He had been so aloof and cold and the sudden shift had thrown her for a loop. It wasn't that she liked being ignored by the man she would be spending the rest of her life with…she just wanted some answers and knew it would be hard getting anything out of him, no matter his current mood. That was why she led him to her room when they arrived back in the House. She could sense his apprehension as she had plenty of her own.

Draco stepped away from her, closing the door firmly. "I'll tell you what you want to know if you don't interrupt me, alright."

She settled on the bed, waiting him out. She didn't figure on liking the story that much, having heard part of it from their mother's, but it had to be told.

He tossed his robes over her desk chair and began pacing around the room. "Lucius was a cold, aloof bastard and everyone knows that. What they don't know is that as long as I can remember, he gave me 'lessons'. I was told who to hate, who to emulate, and who to laud above all others. He told me that Malfoy's didn't have feelings, thought only of themselves, and eliminated any and all weaknesses they may possess."

She winced, having suspected as much.

"By the time I was nine, the lessons my mother was desperately trying to instill were falling on deaf ears. Or so I thought," he added with wry half-smile. "She tried to counter each and every harsh, cold order from Lucius. But, he'd brainwashed me well enough by then. I saw him in the mirror rather than myself. He sat me down just before I left for Hogwarts my first year. He made it clear that I was nothing more to him than a requirement, an heir to carry on his family name."

He stopped talking and pacing, shoving his hand through his hair. She wanted to say something, anything, to help. But, she'd promised not to interrupt. She braced herself, fearing what might be coming. After all, her experiences with Lucius gave her no reason to doubt that he would have done anything he had to in order to rein Draco in.

"I don't like talking about this, you know. I never have except to my mother."

She nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from shouting for him to stop, that she didn't need to know, that he should never have had to endure it once let alone relive it. She didn't, simply because she did have to know and maybe, just maybe, talking about it would help him, at least a little bit.

"Anyway, I saw how my mother suffered and promised never to do the same to whatever poor witch he chose. It was clear that I wouldn't have a say, even if he never explicitly mentioned the already signed contract. She was so bright and cheerful; those memories are from when I was very small though. He killed her spirit, at least the way I saw it. I thought he killed mine as well."

As he paced, she saw his eyes glaze over and wondered if he even remembered she was in the room. She curled up, wrapping her arms around her legs; making herself as small as possible in the hopes that he had forgotten. It might make it easier on him if he had.

"I swore to get out of whatever contract he signed, just as I swore at fourteen never to take that infernal Mark. He'd ruled me for years and I wasn't about to willingly subject myself to the one monster worse than Lucius. He rarely laid a hand on me, mostly when I forgot myself and got cheeky with him. Always open handed slaps, nothing big…or so I told myself. Just before my fifth year, he beat me for the first and last time when I told him he and his horrid _master_ could kiss my arse. It was stupid, I knew that then…I just couldn't stop myself from saying it. I hid it from mother, at least I hope so."

She squeezed her eyes closed and wished she could cover her ears, drowning out his voice which was soft, lost, and broken. It was killing her to hear him like this. He was strong, sarcastic, and acidic. This, this was heart wrenching. A glimpse back at what he could have been had Lucius not been forced to raise him as was befitting a future Death Eater.

"No matter what I said about him, _ever_, I hated him with everything I had in me. It wasn't until his trial that I found out what he did…that damn diary. I wanted to kill him right then. I knew he wasn't worth it. Let him rot in Azkaban for ten years, hopefully more than that. It is the best place for him."

She didn't bother trying to wipe the tears away. She rather felt that she was crying for him since he wouldn't ever do so.

"That year was the worst, what with that hag Umbridge reporting my every move to him. Mother had confided the truth and I had grown weary of the game. It was enjoyable to harass Potter, I won't lie. But, the rest was driving me mad. If Vincent, Gregory, and Daphne hadn't been stubborn enough to stick around, I would have gone mad right then and there. I was overjoyed when the news came that Lucius had been caught."

Ginny looked up, praying that her hair covered her face enough that her tears wouldn't show. He was looking right at her and she could see the unconcealed pain in his eyes. _He is finally letting me all the way in,_ she realized. She watched as he winced, moving towards the bed slowly.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, you know."

She nodded, still trying to hold herself to the promise she had made. The Draco Malfoy she was seeing right here, right now, was the real Draco, not the façade he'd built over the years to protect himself. She knew that as well as she knew her own name. She simply waited to see just what he would do next.

-dgdgdgdg-

Draco wanted to kick the wall, punch something, do anything he could to punish himself for doing this to her. He should have refused, walked away, something…anything but what he'd done. He had wanted Ginny to understand, had known that he would have to tell her sooner or later. When she had made it clear what she'd wanted, he had given in rather than fight with her about it. He had wanted it over with so he didn't ever have to speak of it again.

Seeing the tears pouring down her face and the pain in her eyes had nearly done him in. He wanted to spat something scathing and hurtful so he could go, get away and rebuild his defenses, locking his emotions away again.

_I can't. If I do then she'll not only see right through it, but she'll be even more hurt then she is right now. If ever there was a time to prove Lucius' teachings wrong…this is it._

So he sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out tentatively and brushed her tears away. He could never remember being this soft and caring before. Maybe he had been when he was very small, he just couldn't remember it. But, even he was smart enough to know that anything else would be wrong. He had to trust her enough to open himself this last little bit, to let her see him vulnerable. If he didn't, she would never trust him.

He shifted closer, taking her into his arms. He wasn't sure what to say so he simply held her. She cuddled close, burying her face in his neck, still crying. He cautiously turned to lean against the pillows, hoping that whatever damage he had done could be fixed some way, some how.

"He's a right bastard, whether it was an act or not."

Draco smirked. He'd known that she would say something. Though, he had expected her to rage at him not malign Lucius. "You've got that right. I am sorry."

She shook her head, but made no effort to move. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Wait until you hear what I went through. Though, I will make you swear not to go to Azkaban and kill him. Like you said, he's not worth it."

_Oh Merlin, just what the hell had she gone through? I don't want to know, truly I don't. His blood runs through my veins, I'm a mirror image of him. How can she even look at me, let alone feel something for me? How the ruddy hell can she stand it?_

"Draco? Promise me, no killing."

Grudgingly he said, "I promise."

"I know now he never meant for me to have it. He thought my parents would search my belongings. They were simply too busy, what with Harry being at the Burrow and all. Mum was fusing over the 'poor, sweet boy'. I didn't truly care, having heard so many stories about what a hero he was…how he saved us all. But, it did rankle a bit. So I began writing in the diary. I thought it was a surprise from my mum. I didn't even think about all the warnings I had been given. It was special, like my wand. It may have had someone else's name stamped on it…but it hadn't belonged to any of my brothers like just about everything else I owned. When I got to Hogwarts, all four of them forgot about me. They rushed off to see their friends, not once considering how frightened I was. I was so scared that I didn't talk to anyone but Colin. When I started blacking out, I was too afraid that they'd be mad at me to tell anyone."

"Stop," he whispered, nearly pleading. He truly didn't want to hear any more. He wasn't certain he could stop himself from killing Lucius if he did. "You don't have to relive it."

"You did," she said stubbornly. "Besides, it was Lucius and not you or Cissy."

Draco sighed, holding her as tightly as he dared. "Go on then."

"I knew something was wrong, I felt terrible. I even thought about killing myself, though later I realized that was Tom's doing. He liked to plant thoughts in my head that would surface after he was done possessing me. I certainly refuse to claim responsibility for that horrid valentine."

He nearly laughed when she shuddered and he said, "It _was_ atrocious."

"Anyway, when I woke up to Harry, I somehow equated him with safety. He was the knight in shining armor that saved me. Forgive me for that, no snide remarks either, Mum refused to read me or let me read anything but fairy tales until I was nine. They were concerned, I knew that. But, Dad…he started berating me for being silly, for not heeding his warnings. I knew it was his way of being concerned, though, it did hurt."

Draco kissed the top of her head when he felt her shaking and the tears soaking through his shirt. He wasn't sure he understood why Arthur Weasley would be so harsh. _Hadn't his only daughter, his baby, nearly died? What would the use be in yelling at her?_

"It took me my whole second year to truly heal from everything. I had to forgive myself for being so incredibly stupid, nearly killing Ron, Harry, Hermione, Justin, Penny, and even myself. I studied hard, harder then even Hermione. I never wanted to be powerless again. I have nightmares occasionally, for future reference. If I wake up screaming, back away quickly. I…I broke Bill's nose right before the World Cup when he tried to wake me up from one."

That had him chuckling. "That's the oldest, right? The curse breaker?"

"Yes," she muttered. "It isn't funny…well it is…wasn't at the time though. I felt wretched."

He laughed lightly. "It's bloody hilarious. The only way it would have been funnier would be if it was the dragon trainer instead…or Weasel King."

She swatted his arm lightly. "None of that, since you've gone months without calling him that."

"After what he did to you, I'll take whatever hex you hit me with for saying it."

She turned just enough so she could look him in the eyes. "I don't think I would. I know he lets his anger and bigotry rule too often, but even though it was an accident…I never thought he would stoop that low."

He was honest when he said, "Neither did I."

"Are you going to run now? Ignore me again?"

"No, though no promises on reverting at least a bit. I _can_ be a right bastard on occasion."

To his shock, she pushed up and kissed him soundly. She pulled away just enough to say, "I actually like that, when it isn't aimed at me."

Draco turned her until she was straddling his lap. "Really? I'll remind you that you admitted that when you yell at me later for doing it."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned in close and laughed. "I'm sure you will."

He cut off her laugher when he covered her mouth with his; no longer fighting the urge he'd had since fifth year. He had shown her trust above all others and was about to prove it. He poured every bit of feelings he had for her into the kiss. The amusement, adoration, admiration, and felt the first stirrings of love. Rather than worrying over whether she would ever return them, he redoubled his effort. He turned them so she was under him, supporting himself as not to put his full weight on her, remembering the bruised ribs even now.

He was lost the moment she snaked her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.

_I love her_ was his last coherent thought.


	26. The case for madness

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**The case for madness**

"Well someone had best pay up," Gregory said smugly, holding out his hand. "I win."

"Not yet," Blaise retorted, dropping into his favorite chair, idly swinging his legs. "You don't know what is going on in there."

Daphne laughed so hard that Vincent had to pick her up off the floor, grinning widely. He sat next to Gregory and laughed aloud when she collapsed across their laps, clutching her sides.

"What?" Gregory asked her, a silly grin on his face at their antics.

"Y-you…you were right," she finally sputtered.

"All of us were off, though Blaise's suggestion could still play out. That all depends on Draco's stubbornness," Theo pointed out.

"I truly don't want to know," Snape said, stepping through the main entrance. "Where are they?"

Daphne stopped laughing abruptly, sitting up. "Why?"

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "I merely wanted to ascertain if Miss Weasley…Malfoy…was indeed uninjured."

"You sure sounded pompous and formal," Blaise quipped.

"Zabini," Snape warned. "This isn't the day to harass me. I've had to deal with McGonagall and Dumbledore attempting to remove all blame for the altercation from Weasley, the male one."

"What is his deal? I mean he's the one that manipulated Draco and Ginny from the moment she was conceived. So why now is he balking about it all?" Theo asked, dropping into his chair, next to Blaise's.

Snape shook his head, his irritation clear. "Apparently, they aren't good little pawns. They were, in his words, '_to bring the two families together peacefully, not create more strife_'. I think he's a mite upset that Ginny isn't more concerned about her brother."

Blaise chuckled. "He set them up, we all know that now. So what if Draco hates Weasel King? Six years of rivalry secured that, no matter who Draco marries. Did he truly think they'd just set aside years of animosity?"

"Apparently," Vincent said condescendingly. "What an idiot."

Snape shook his head. "No, you have to understand the way that man thinks. He sent Potter to ghastly muggle relatives to _protect_ him. Ancient magic made his maternal aunt's home the only safe place for him. I don't think he understood just how wretched it would be." At their mutinous expressions, he held up a hand to stop their protests. "You have to understand, whether you hate Potter or not, he lived in a cupboard under the stairs until he received his Hogwarts letter. They starved him regularly and treated him a lot like Lucius Malfoy treated his house elves."

"What?" Daphne exclaimed, clearly horrified. "He's a right prat, but no human being deserves that!"

"I know," Snape said softly. "The point of this is that he was thinking the same when he manipulated both the Malfoys and the Weasleys. By insuring that those two wouldn't ever seriously consider anyone but each other…he thought that the families would come together. He seriously underestimated Weasley's hatred and need to control his sister. He also woefully underestimated Malfoy's protective nature. There may have been, before today, an eventual compromise. But, I'm certain you all understand that Weasley ruined any chances of that happening."

Blaise snorted. "Did he ever. I have a feeling that Ginny wouldn't object if we hexed his sorry arse constantly."

Snape sneered, though it was clear that he was amused as well. "I think she made that perfectly clear when she allowed him to thrash her brother. It was obvious, even at the Head table, what they were discussing. That young woman isn't one to cross and Weasley should have known that."

"Right," Vincent drawled. "Weasley has been underestimating Ginny for years. She told us about his, Potter, and Granger's dismissal of the contract. The idiots had the stones to tell her to go back to bed so they could get her out of the latest mess she'd gotten herself into."

Snape's eyes narrowed menacingly. "They did what?"

Theo cringed at the malice in Snape's tone. "Well, when Weasley was listening in to Ginny and her parents…he went 'round the twist about it. Then, he told Potter and Granger about the situation. They decided that Ginny needed rescuing and disregarded her agreement to give it a go."

"Speaking of Potter, Granger, and Weasley; guess what we found out about those three," Blaise said, smiling guilelessly.

Snape blanched, holding up a hand to stop him. "I most certainly don't want to know anything of the sort. I'm not dim, I know what you lot get up to; most especially you, Zabini. I don't want to see, hear, or read anything about whatever those three do when alone. Tell Mr. Malfoy and Miss…Malfoy," he stopped and smiled maliciously. "Tell them to contact me if her ribs need healing."

Theo snickered as Snape passed him muttering, "…have to give her credit…announcing she would be using the Malfoy name…brilliant young woman."

"Now that he's gone," Blaise said when the wall slid closed. "Are we going to seek retribution for this evening's events?"

Vincent shot a wary glance towards the dorm rooms. "Not without Ginny saying it's alright. She is wicked with hexes and already livid. I'll not be the one to land in Pomfrey's care because we overstepped."

"Too true," Daphne said, laughing all over again. "I'll ask her about it in the morning."

"It is getting late," Blaise said, watching Daphne, Gregory, and Vincent closely. He could have sworn they were eyeing one another, but before he could double check, they were up and out of the room…separately.

"They're not kidding anyone," Theo said, getting to his feet and walking out.

Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and laid his head back. So much had happened already, and it was only the end of October. He didn't even want to think what was in store for all of them before the term ended.

-dgdgdgdg-

Draco slid to the side, cradling Ginny in his arms. He'd felt his control slipping and hadn't wanted to push her. Not now, when he had her right where she was meant to be. There was no way he was, intentionally, mucking this up. He couldn't help but smile when she curled up against his chest.

"That was fun," she murmured sleepily, and he realized just how late it must be.

"That it was, we'll have to try that more often."

She sniggered. "Very, very good idea."

He looked down to see the livid bruises on her ribs through her open shirt. "Are you sure you don't at least want a potion for that?"

She groaned. "I've had worse you know."

Draco sighed, reaching over to brush her hair off of her face. "I know, but I'm overprotective if you hadn't noticed yet."

"No really," she said mockingly. "I never would have noticed. Just try not to go overboard or I'll be forced to hex you."

He reached over and pulled the coverlet over them. "Can I stay?"

"I'm not completely daft, thank you very much. Of course you can stay. I have to keep an eye…," she trailed off yawning.

He grinned. "Yea, yea, you've got to make certain I don't revert, at least with you. Just sleep."

The only response he got was an unintelligible mutter.

Draco laid there for quite some time, just watching her sleep. He'd noticed her fifth year, really noticed her; loathing himself for finding her attractive. He'd tried to push aside the attraction, at least until he was informed of the betrothal. His protests were not because he found her unattractive or beneath him…they were as a result of the promises he'd made himself. He had fooled himself, at least for the first little while, that he had no feelings for Ginny. That hadn't lasted long once he'd been around her every day. Her unique outlook, considering all she'd been through, had only endeared her further to him.

Ginny sighed and he shifted slightly so she could settle in comfortably. It wasn't until after he'd done it that Draco realized what had happened. It shocked him, how mindlessly he'd moved to assure her comfort. It was so unlike him that for a split second he thought he'd gone mad.

_If this is what it feels like to go mad, then I'm not sure it's a bad thing. _


	27. Red, red everywhere

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Red, red everywhere**

Ginny smiled, turning her head to see that, yes, Draco's arm was pinning her to his bare chest while the other was under her head and she was dressed only in her blouse and knickers. _So it hadn't all been a dream. I hope he doesn't revert the moment he wakes up._

"What?" he mumbled sleepily. "I can feel you watching me."

"Good morning to you too," she retorted playfully.

He groaned. "Sleep."

She laughed, extracting herself from his hold. "No, you have to get up so we don't miss breakfast."

He rolled over to his stomach and pillowed his head on his arms, his eyes half open. "Right, this from the woman who gleefully misses meals on the weekend…who are you and what the blood hell did you do with the _real_ Ginny?"

"Howlers…for Ron," she reminded him cajolingly. "Do you honestly want to miss that?"

She laughed uproariously when he was up and out the door in the blink of an eye. She was still laughing when Blaise appeared in the doorway looking perplexed.

"What the bloody hell did you do?"

"Howlers…Ron…breakfast," she managed to sputter.

He grinned. "Bloody brilliant is what you are. I'll get everyone else up so they don't miss it."

She just laughed harder at his hastily exit, only stopping when she felt her ribs twinge. She sat up, finally controlling her laughter and pulled open her shirt. She winced when she saw exactly why Draco had been concerned last night. The whole left side of her ribcage was covered in bruises. She tenderly checked them over; having six rowdy brothers was serving her well. _I was right, not broken or even cracked. They sure do hurt like hell though. Ron will pay for this._

"Shit!"

Ginny looked up startled, pulling her shirt closed and buttoning it quickly. "What did you need, Daphne?"

Daphne stalked over, pushing up the hem of her shirt. "Has Draco seen this?"

Ginny ducked her head. "If I say yes are you going to assume we shagged?"

Daphne sat next to her, studying the bruise. "No. The men will never believe it though." She gently pressed every bit of the bruise before sitting back and nodding. "At least they aren't broken. If they had been then our early morning visitors would have slaughtered Weasel King."

Ginny snickered and then groaned. "Not you too!"

"All of us," Daphne retorted flatly. "We stopped because we didn't want you to hex us. After last night, we'll use it as often as we can. We know it was an accident, but he could have done serious damage as insane as he was acting and you know it."

Ginny sighed, getting to her feet and walking over to get clothes for the day. "I suppose you want to hex him constantly now?"

"Are you alright with it?"

At her cautious reply, Ginny looked over to see that Daphne did look apprehensive. It wasn't something she normally connected with the confident brunette. "What is with everyone lately?"

Daphne frowned, cocking her head to the side. "What in Merlin's name do you mean?"

Ginny turned and laid out her clothes on the bed. "Draco unthawed, thank Merlin. You actually look apprehensive and Ron is half-mad. I won't even go into Harry and Hermione's behavior or Snape's for that matter. Vincent and Gregory are never far from you these days, and I haven't seen Blaise with anyone in over two weeks!"

Daphne's frown morphed into a wicked little smirk. "Blaise has his eyes on someone, you'll have to figure out just who. Vincent and Gregory…well I'm hopeful that they'll fess up soon and shag me silly." She snickered. "Draco's behavior is easily understood and Weasel King has always been half-cracked. I'm not even thinking about the hero trio's relationship. As for Snape, he's merely showing you what he's like when its Slytherins only. He seems to approve of you, in class and out. And for the last of our merry little group, Theo, what do you have to say about him?"

Ginny smiled softly. "He's so damn quiet most of the time I can't get a good read of him."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Too true, though I have a bit of information for you to think about." She crawled across the bed and whispered in Ginny's ear, "Blaise is confused at the moment, think about it."

With that, she hopped off the bed and waltzed out leaving Ginny gaping as she ran through the information. _Could it be possible? That _would _explain a few things._

Draco sauntered in the room a few minutes later, pulling on his robes. "You're not ready yet? What's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head to clear it. "Hmm, Daphne gave me a lot to think about, and I'm going right this minute. I definitely don't want to miss a moment of Ron's humiliation."

She scooped up her clothes and was half-way to the door when Daphne's words finally sank in. "Wait, what early morning visitors?"

Draco grinned mercilessly. "The twins, their official reason is to speak to Dumbledore. Though, if I were him, I would have run fast and far. The real reason is, or so they claimed, to witness Weasel King's owl post and prevent him from leaving the Great Hall. I can't wait to see _that_."

Ginny laughed, patting his cheek as she passed. "You're enjoying this as much as I am, aren't you?"

He caught her about the waist and pulled her flush with his chest. "Probably more as I have no ties to him as you do."

She giggled. "But, you do; now at least, he's all but your brother-in-law."

"Not nice," he said, kissing her brow. "I'm so proud."

She laughed lightly and tried to step away.

"None of that, I want to look at that bruise."

She turned to face him, scowling. "No coddling. I allowed too much of it yesterday and would hate to hex you, making you miss out on breakfast."

He leveled her with an implacable look. "Not a chance. Just let me see or I'll just Floo Mother and Molly instead."

Her eyes narrowed, he was making it clear that he wasn't joking around. She didn't dare challenge his threat, knowing him well enough to know he'd do it just to vex her. "Fine," she retorted testily. "I'm not pleased you know."

He smirked, flipping open her shirt. Then he grimaced. "Shit, there's no way to persuade you to use even a healing salve or balm is there."

"No," she said flatly. "Ron will pay, rest assured. Consider them a reminder."

Draco shook his head. "I don't need a physical reminder, Ginny. I'll never forget seeing him go completely barmy."

She sighed, laying a hand against his chest and brushing a light kiss on his lips. "I know you won't. Its fine, I've had much worse I assure you. Now I have to get ready or we'll miss breakfast."

She completely missed the look of rage on his face.

-dgdgdgdg-

Blaise was pacing the common room when Draco entered. "What is going on, Blaise?"

Blaise shook his head, his irritation clear. "Nothing major, don't worry about it."

While Draco didn't believe him for a second, he also knew how stubborn Blaise could be. "Whatever you say. Ginny's getting ready, though how she's so damn cheerful with that bruise I'll never know."

Blaise stopped pacing. "How bad is it?"

Draco winced at the memory of the livid multi-colored bruise. "Think Bludger, one hit by Vincent _and_ Gregory, together."

Blaise winced, dropping into 'his' chair. "Weasel King will pay, yes?"

"Over and over again," Daphne said, stalking in. "I saw it and checked it over. Nothing even cracked. But, damn it all that has to sting something fierce."

Vincent and Gregory were the next to arrive, stationing themselves on either side of Daphne.

"She also _didn't_ say we couldn't hex him endlessly," Daphne added sounding overjoyed.

Theo snickered, crossing the room and flopping into his chair. "I would have found a way to do it without incurring her wrath, rest assured."

"We all would have," Draco pointed out.

Ginny came in a few moments later, and joined Draco. "I don't want to witness any hexing, though I won't try and stop you lot."

Draco snaked an arm about her waist, careful not to hit the bruise. "Your vindictiveness knows no bounds, does it?"

"If I reach them, you'll be the first to know," she quipped teasingly. "Are we ready to go? Where is everyone else?"

"Out in the corridor with Snape," Blaise offered. "They're waiting on us."

Draco led her out, wondering just how bad it was going to go for Weasel King. _Not enough, not nearly enough._

-dgdgdgdg-

Ginny snickered, burying her face in Draco's robes when she caught sight of the twins glaring at Ron. They may seem like nothing more than overgrown children, but she knew different. They were shrewd businessmen when needed. They were also very vindictive and rarely forgot an insult. She shook her head wryly when she saw the middle of the House table had been left open for them, enough room for all of them to have an excellent view of Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

She wasn't too terribly hungry, though she did see Snape watching her closely. He had inquired about her injury, not looking pleased when she'd refused the salve. It was stubborn, refusing it. She knew that, but it was the principle of it all. She wanted the reminder of what her brother was capable of when he let his anger get out of hand.

"Eat or Snape will be very upset with you," Draco whispered.

Ginny rolled her eyes even as she began eating the meager amount of food on her plate. She dropped her fork and shoved her plate away when the first owls flew in the room. She grinned maliciously when she spotted Narcissa's owl drop a bright red envelope on Ron's head before flying over and landing on Draco's shoulder.

Ron shakily got to his feet, stopped only by the twins who'd silently circled around to keep him in place.

"Open it," Fred said, his voice carrying easily in the silent room.

"It's smoking," George added cheerfully, pushing Ron back into his seat.

Ron closed his eyes as he flipped it open.

"RONALD WEASLEY, I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE DISGUSTED IN MY LIFE! IF YOU HARM ONE HAIR ON GINNY'S HEAD, YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT WHAT MY SON WILL DO TO YOU! MOLLY RAISED YOU BETTER, YOUNG MAN. YOU AREN'T EVER WELCOME IN MY HOME!"

"Ahh, not as bad as it could have been," Draco muttered.

Ginny snickered. "Look again."

Everyone watched wide-eyed as the Howler turned to Harry and Hermione.

"SOME SAVIOR OF THE WORLD YOU ARE, HARRY POTTER! KEEP HIM ON A LEASH OR FACE MY WRATH. AS FOR YOU, MISS GRANGER, SO MUCH FOR BEING THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF YOUR AGE! LEASH YOUR YOUNG MEN OR I'LL COME TO HOGWARTS MYSELF!"

"Ohh, I do love your mother," Daphne said wickedly. "She just all but announced their relationship!"

Ginny cocked her head to the side, studying Draco closely. "Did you tell her?"

He held up his hands. "I was with you the whole time, remember? Likely one of her acquaintances in Hogsmeade contacted her."

Ginny nodded, satisfied with his answer. She grinned again when she saw a second Howler drop on Ron's plate. He was beet red, but didn't bother trying to get away this time.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, I AM DISGUSTED WITH YOU! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT, YOUNG MAN! STAY AWAY FROM GINNY AND DRACO…THEIR FRIENDS AS WELL. IF YOU DON'T, CISSY WON'T BE COMING TO HOGWARTS ALONE!"

The Howler turned to face Ginny and Draco, when it spoke it was soft and loving. "Ginny, dear, I do hope you are feeling better. Put some salve or balm on the bruise, love. No matter the name you're using now, you'll always be a Weasley, don't forget that."

It turned its attention on Draco. "Thank you, Draco, for defending Ginny. I don't normally condone fist fighting, but I know why you did it."

Ginny and Draco were smiling smugly as the Howler shredded itself. She laughed again, when she spotted Ron, Harry, and Hermione's horrified expressions and the twin's gleeful ones. Before anything could be said, a third Howler arrived.

"Who is that one from?" Theo asked.

Ginny shrugged. "My brothers or my dad, I assume."

"We'll soon find out," Draco pointed out merrily.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ginny nearly fell over, that wasn't one of her brothers or _her_ dad. "D-Draco?"

"YOU'RE A DISGACE TO MOLLY AND ARTHUR, YOUNG MAN! I HOPE MY SON THRASHED YOU SOUNDLY FOR YOUR REPREHENSIBLE BEHAVIOR! IF YOU'RE NOT AQUAINTED WITH THE WORD _REPREHENSIBLE_, ASK THAT KNOW-IT-ALL GRANGER FOR A DEFINITION! I MAY HAVE SEEN A LOT OF THINGS, BUT I NEVER _EVER _EXPECTED THE SWEET CHILD THAT YOU WERE WOULD TURN OUT LIKE THIS! YOU DISGUST EVEN ME AND THAT IS CERTAINLY SAYING SOMETHING. STAY AWAY FROM DRACO AND GINNY OR CISSY WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL…YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND'S LIVES AS WELL!"

Blaise's uproarious laugher broke through Ginny's shock and she looked over to see him sitting on the floor, clutching his sides with tears running down his face. She turned to Draco but he seemed to be speechless as well, staring at the remains of Lucius' Howler unblinkingly.

"Draco?" she whispered, desperately trying not to laugh as hard as Blaise was. The rest of their friends were certainly laughing, but none as hard as Blaise.

"T-that…"

"Was Lucius," she supplied. "Yes, it was. Are you alright?"

He reached for her hand under the table, twining their fingers together. "It's a shock," he whispered in her ear. "I didn't believe, truly believe, any of it until right this moment."

She laid her head against his arm, squeezing his hand lightly. "There's the proof."

"Proof indeed," he said disbelievingly.

-dgdgdgdg-

"Look at Zabini," Hermione whispered. "He's completely lost his mind."

Harry shrugged, uncomfortable with the looks the three of them were getting. "Malfoy and Ginny look too shocked to do the same, or else I figure they'd be right there with him."

Hermione winced when she spotted _another_ bloody Howler drop on Ron's plate. "Oh no, who do you suppose this one is from?"

Harry winced. "After the last one, I wouldn't doubt if the Minister's voice came out of it."

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, IF YOU THINK WHAT DRACO DID TO YOU WAS HORRIBLE, THEN WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU!"

_Bill, shit, shit, shit. Who's next up?_

"LIKE BILL SAID, YOU LITTLE WANKER, WHEN HE'S DONE IT'S MY TURN. JUST REMEMBER I WRESTLE WITH DRAGONS FOR A LIVING, LITTLE BROTHER."

Hermione buried her face in her hands at the malice simple dripping from Charlie's every word. This was so horrible, she wasn't certain she could come up with a word for it. She felt Harry's arm slip around her waist and was grateful for the support.

YOU'RE LUCKY GINNY OR MALFOY DIDN'T PRESS CHARGES!"

Hermione fell off the bench, even with Harry trying to keep her there. _Was that Percy?_ The next words confirmed it for her completely.

"I MAY BE ESTRANGED FROM THE FAMILY BUT, THAT MEANS NOTHING AFTER WHAT I WAS TOLD YOU DID! SHOULD THEY PRESS CHARGES, I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO PUSH THEM THROUGH!"

She scrambled to her feet as the Howler shred itself right in the middle of Ron's scrambled eggs. "Ron?" she whispered.

"T-They all hate me," he replied softly, his hands shaking as he stood and tried to get away.

She reached up and took his hand, pulling him back into his seat. "No, they're just mad right now."

He shook his head in denial. "No, they went to Percy over this. That is frightening, Hermione."

"At least your dad-" Harry's reassurance was cut off as another Howler landed. "Shit!"

Hermione could only brace herself, agreeing wholeheartedly with Harry's assessment.

-dgdgdgdg-

Ginny fell into Draco, the shock of hearing Percy defend her was altogether too much.

"Ginny?" Draco asked, pushing the bench back and settling her on his lap. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't rightly know."

He held her as close as possible, kissing her brow. "Was that Percy?"

She nodded and then simply stared when she realized that yes; Hermione had fallen off the bench.

Blaise was still laughing, though Theo had hauled him back onto the bench. Everyone else was still reeling from Lucius' Howler. Ginny shakily laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "Who is that one from?"

"Don't know," Draco said, holding her as tightly as he dared. "I'm prepared to enjoy it, whoever it is."

"RON WEASLEY!"

"Wait a minute," Ginny said, leaning forward to scan the Gryffindor table and noting the pleased expressions from every member of the Quidditch team but her, Harry, and Ron.

"WE'LL NOT PLAY QUIDDITCH WITH YOU ANY LONGER! YOU'VE DISGUSTED EACH OF US WITH YOUR DISREGARD FOR YOUR SISTER! EITHER YOU QUIT OR WE DO, THE CHOICE IS YOURS!"

"Look at McDonald," Daphne managed through her laughter.

Ginny snickered and then laughed outright at Natalie's nasty little grin. "Ohh, I'd say she was behind that though it sounded like Dean's voice."

"Longbottom is about to pass out from laughing," Vincent noted idly.

Ginny watched the twins point their wands at Ron, even as he, Harry, and Hermione raced out of the room. "I wonder what they hit him with."

"Whatever it is, I'm fully prepared to harass him over it," Draco said shifting her back onto the bench. "Let's get out of here. I can't wait to see how long the twins are planning on sticking around."

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy will go straight to my office," Dumbledore called out just before they reached the doors.

"What the bloody hell does he want?" Ginny muttered.

"No clue, we had best go though."

Sadly, she knew Draco was right.


	28. Regrets

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Regrets**

Ginny and Draco waited next to the statue for a quarter of an hour before Dumbledore finally joined them, looking quite put out. He whispered the password and led them into his office, pointing to the chairs in front of his desk. He sat behind the desk and simply shook his head at them, his disappointment clear.

"Why did you do that to your brother, Miss Weasley?"

Draco hissed. "It's Malfoy, as you well know and Ginny didn't do anything. Before you go accusing me, I didn't either."

He steepled his fingers and sighed heavily. "I had hoped that your upcoming marriage would remove the problems and yet you've caused more. I am very disappointed in the both of you."

Draco tried to stop Ginny, but she was on her feet before he could get a hold of her. She flipped open her robes and then lifted her shirt. "Ron did this to me, Professor. Yet you sit there and berate us instead. How could you? Haven't you manipulated us enough? Why are you making our lives miserable?"

Dumbledore sat back clearly shocked. Draco took the opening, pulling Ginny gently into his lap in the hopes of keeping her from thrashing Dumbledore. He didn't care if he got a detention for it or points taken either.

"I didn't realize Mr. Weasley actually hit you," Dumbledore said softly. "I assumed that it was an act on your part, Miss Weasley."

"What the bloody hell for?" Draco spat, barely holding his temper.

"You've been causing problems from the moment you found out about the betrothal, Miss Weasley. I felt that you were doing all you could to get out of it, this being your latest attempt."

Ginny pushed his hands away and Draco let her do it. Dumbledore had gone too far. _Just wait until I tell Mother about this! She and Molly will make him regret every word._

"You self-righteous bastard, take points, assign detention, I don't care! You manipulated my mum at a very vulnerable time of her life and that in itself is enough for the lack of respect I have for you now. Then you have the stones to accuse Draco and me of playing some sort of twisted game to rip my family apart. It's Ginny Malfoy, show a shred of respect for me and use it." She whirled around, taking his hand and pulling him out of the chair. "We'll not listen to another word."

Draco just shrugged when Dumbledore shot him an imploring look. He wasn't about to help rein in Ginny's temper. One, he wasn't that completely and utterly dim. Two, she was only saying what he wanted to anyway. Three, it was all too fun to see Dumbledore taken down a peg or two by his lovely fiancée.

"I was doing what I thought was right."

He and Ginny turned and glared.

"That may very well be, but that doesn't excuse your manipulation," Draco drawled mockingly. "I once held a great deal of respect for you, even when I acted the opposite. I can't fault your choice. I can, however, fault your high-handed attitude towards everyone around you. Honestly, I abhor Potter and likely always will. But, he didn't deserve the hell you forced on him for ten years. I also understand that you have a 'for the greater good' attitude. While that may sound brilliant, you stopped considering those whom you treated like pawns on a chess board. I'm no one's pawn."

"Like Draco said, there's no faulting your choice. You see, we both agreed to try as not to be miserable until the day we die. You missed that somewhere in your assessment of what was going on. The problem is that every time we make progress, someone starts shit with us. We didn't prank Gryffindor and we certainly didn't bother with notifying anyone about Ron's behavior. You see, others care about us. I assume, as I've not bothered to ask, that one of them contacted my family and Draco's."

Dumbledore's eyes went wide. "Your quick acceptance of the betrothal wasn't a ploy?"

"Not like we had a choice," Ginny pointed out. "But, no. I thought about it logically is all. Are you done berating us? Can we go?"

Draco snickered. "Our friends will be waiting on us and there is Quidditch practice."

"Mine, not yours," Ginny said teasingly, "rescheduled from yesterday because of the Hogsmeade trip."

Willing to play the game, Draco smiled proudly at her. "As usual, you're right and I'm wrong."

He saw the mischief in her eyes as she struggled not to laugh aloud. "Of course I am. Cissy really did an excellent job with you. I'll have to owl her and thank her profusely. Though, don't lose you're sarcasm as I quite enjoy watching you in action."

His smile turned into a leering smirk. "Oh, really, do tell. I'm always willing to hear how brilliant, gorgeous, and irresistible I am."

"That is enough," Dumbledore interjected firmly. "Mr. Malfoy you are to report to Professor McGonagall tonight at eight to begin your detentions."

"Actually, no he doesn't, Albus. Minerva willingly handed over control of Mr. Malfoy's detentions to me."

Draco and Ginny turned to see Snape standing in the doorway, a smug smirk on his face.

"She felt, as do I, that although violence isn't the answer…it was warranted in this case. Off to prepare for the Quidditch practice, you two, if the Headmaster has released you."

Draco didn't waste any time escorting Ginny out.

-dgdgdgdg-

Severus waited until Ginny and Draco were gone before he turned to his mentor, the man he owed his freedom to. He'd never felt this level of disgust for Albus Dumbledore ever before. But, he sure as hell did now. He'd been listening in the whole time. "How could you, Albus? Can you explain why you continue to meddle in their lives?"

Albus slowly got to his feet, staring out the window over the grounds. "I never meant for it to seem that way, Severus. I knew what was coming and thought by creating a bond between the families, that they would be able to fix the problems I knew were coming."

Severus shook his head, wanting to hear the admission once more. "You knew what, exactly?"

"That Molly didn't want the betrothal, that Lucius' pride would force the families apart, that Molly would do everything she could to create discord…the list is long."

"What about the horrid way Lucius treated Cissy and Draco?"

Albus turned quickly. "Don't you understand it yet, Severus? Everything Lucius did was done to keep Draco from becoming a Death Eater! By showing the boy how cold and unfeeling a Death Eater is expected to be, Lucius hoped that Draco would revolt and refuse. He didn't want to as much he loved his wife and son. He thought it the _only _way."

Severus scoffed. "Right, you're telling me Lucius deliberately damaged his son to keep him from taking the Mark? What of the time he beat Draco senseless? Draco Flooed me begging me to help him, and made me swear to keep it from Cissy. You didn't see the damage, Albus! Two black eyes, a broken nose, broken cheekbone, three cracked ribs and two more broken, that's not even listing the bruising mental as well as physical!"

Albus gaped, literally. "I-I didn't know."

Severus sneered. "But, you helped create the situation that brought it about, now didn't you."

"I only meant to help both families. I've been trying since term began to breech the chasm between the Weasleys and the Malfoys."

Severus snorted and turned to go. "There is no breech, save for the one Weasley created by being his usual dim-witted self. You might note that even Percy has come to some sort of accord with his family, to defend Ginny against Weasley's actions. Good day."

"Severus."

He turned slowly. "What do you need, Albus? I'm under firm orders from both Cissy and Molly to get Ginny using that healing salve. It will take quite some time to do so."

"I am sorry. I did what I thought best. You do understand that, don't you?"

Severus shrugged negligently. "I protect my own as you well know. Ginny is one of mine now. Remind your cowardly lions of that, won't you."

-dgdgdgdg-

"Ginny, if you're going to practice wouldn't it be better if you used some of that salve now?"

Ginny snarled and turned to see Daphne hovering in the doorway. "You don't sound hesitant and you definitely don't hover, Daphne. Please snap out of it or explain what the bloody hell is wrong."

Daphne ducked her head, tossing the bottle of slave on the bed. "Use it, please. You'll hear it from all of us. It can't behoove you to throw a Quaffle around with injured ribs."

"It's a sodding bruise!"

Daphne sighed. "Snape will say the same you know. The only reason Draco didn't is because he doesn't want you angry at him. I can report that he's throwing books around in Vincent and Gregory's room right now. We wisely fled as his temper is nearly as bad as yours, though he does take it out on books and such, not people."

Ginny didn't buy that. "Right, he's never hexed someone when he was livid."

"Alright," Daphne said huffily. "He's…on occasion…hexed a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

Ginny snickered, she couldn't resist. "Sounds like my own anger management. Though, I usually go after whomever brassed me off in the first place…regardless of House."

"Just use the salve or you'll regret it once you're on the pitch."

"Fine," she snapped, conceding defeat. "Bloody overprotective snakes will be the death of me, I swear."

Daphne just laughed, gave her a little wave, and ran out.

-dgdgdgdg-

"Draco?" Daphne called, pushing open the door just enough to peek inside the room. She nearly fell over when she saw Draco calmly replacing everything he'd thrown. The swish and flick of his wand clued her in to how he'd cleaned up so quickly.

"What?" he replied without looking her direction.

"I got Ginny to use the salve."

He dropped his wand, spinning around to stare at her disbelievingly. "How the ruddy hell did you manage that?"

She grinned. "That female talent of persuasion." She cackled and then added, "I told her that you were angry enough to be tossing books and that Snape would harass her next."

"Whatever works," he said as he bent down to retrieve his wand. "I'm going this time. I'll not have one of those idiots harming her while she's already injured."

"_She_ can take care of herself," Ginny said angrily. "I have my wand, or don't you think that I can use it effectively, Draco?"

She didn't wait to hear his response, storming off towards the common room.

Daphne turned wide-eyed. "Umm, you're in deep trouble now."

"No really?" he drawled, brushing past her. "I didn't catch that, thanks for the notice."

Daphne cussed softly, hurrying after him. Just when she thought they had it all worked out…_shit, shit, shit_…_what next?_


	29. Hard Truths

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Hard Truths **

Ginny's expression must have warned Theo and Blaise, her guards for the day, of her current mind-set. They didn't comment, merely followed her out and through the castle.

She was furious.

First, Draco ignored her for a week, and then just when they'd been making progress, he did it again only the second time was three weeks. But, what currently had her so damn angry was his attitude this morning. Chatting about following her like she couldn't bloody well take care of herself. With that in mind, she stopped half-way to the pitch.

"You two collect your Housemates and bugger off."

Theo winced and Blaise opened his mouth as if he was going to protest.

"Don't try it, Blaise. That is unless you want hexed for Draco's high-handed behavior?"

He shook his head fervently. "But, _Snape_, Ginny, he'll hex us to death if we don't follow orders."

Theo took a big step back. "We know he was an arse, but don't take it out on us."

Ginny pulled her wand. "I will hex you both, though I might feel a tad guilty about it afterwards. I'm certain I can handle the guilt, now go."

Theo shrugged and resumed the walk to the pitch while she and Blaise faced off. She knew that if she looked as angry as she felt, he was more stubborn than she thought he was. Wisdom and precedence should have had him running scared. "You'll want to run off now. I'm not in the mood for dealing with high-handed, overprotective men at the moment."

"Don't you get it?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Get what?"

Blaise sighed, shooting her an unreadable look. "Draco's had a thing for you for _years_. I've been watching you, you know. If it had been anyone, except maybe Daphne, that Weasel King hit…Draco would have hexed them and been done with it. You matter to him, more than anyone else I'd guess. He finally stopped being a sodding bastard and how do you repay him for it?"

Ginny huffed, pushing back the guilt his words had caused. "I hate being coddled! I'm not a simpleton, nor do I need someone protecting me! I can protect myself and have done so for years now, you know."

Blaise glared, hard. "I know that! Hell, anyone with half a brain knows that! Draco knew it from the beginning, don't you see?"

"See what?" she snarled, her already short patience disappearing rapidly.

Blaise threw his hands up. "You have to step back sometime. You want it both ways and it doesn't work that way, Ginny! You can't expect Draco to just step back and sit on his hands all the time. You've compromised, we all know it. But, you're not thinking about is how much _Draco_ compromised. Hell, the row I heard about on the train should have convinced you that he respected you and your ability to handle anything thrown at you! I'm bloody well done with this. You figure what the sodding hell you want and then tell Draco. I've got things to think about."

She stood their slack-jawed as he stomped away towards the lake. She'd never seen Blaise like this. _Was he right?_ Too confused to try and figure it out, she hurried to the pitch as not to be late. It would be interesting to see if anyone showed up.

-dgdgdgdg-

"We have to leave."

Mia snorted. "My arse is stuck to the bench until every last Gryffindor leaves."

"Same goes," Chris said warily. "Why the bloody hell would you expect us to leave?"

Theo plopped onto the bench. "Ginny ordered us gone and she's definitely not joking around about it. Draco brassed her off. You missed _that_ screaming match. Anyway, Slytherins aren't on her good side at the moment. Potter and the rest of the team seem alright with her now at any rate."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Not happening, she can hex me until I'm out cold if she wants me gone that badly. I'm not facing Snape's wrath over their spat."

"Ginny's is worse," Theo reminded them.

"No," Chris corrected him, "Snape and Draco's together is worse. Until one of them tells me that my presence is no longer required, I stay."

Theo shrugged. "It's your funeral. I'm not going far, but she won't see me. Happy hexing, hope you both like the hospital wing."

He hurried away, tucking up under the stands with a perfect view of the entire pitch. This was the place the Slytherins had always spied on the Gryffindor practices. Then he looked around, not seeing Blaise anywhere. _Now where did he run off to?_

-dgdgdgdg- 

Draco wasn't sure what he should do. If he sought Ginny out, she'd likely hex him. But, if he didn't, wouldn't that be just as bad? He was trying, damn it to hell and back. _I thought we finally had this figured out. Is this how it will always be, getting along only between horrendous rows? Though, this one wasn't as bad as it could have been. I wasn't trying to make her angry. I simply wanted to…hell…prove myself. _

Disgusted that he couldn't even admit what was going on, truly going on, even to himself, Draco stormed towards the pitch. Ginny could hex him all she damned well wanted to. He wasn't going to risk her, not when he finally understood just how much she meant to him.

-dgdgdgdg-

Ginny took to the air, flying over to where team, sans Ron, was gathered. "I assume this means that he took you seriously?"

Natalie snickered. "He sure did. You missed the groveling. Though, Colin did get pictures."

"Let's try to keep the discord off the pitch," Harry suggested lightly. "Chasers to the far end, practice your formations. The rest of us will be assessing the ones who want to try for the Keeper position. When we find someone good enough, I'll call you down. Any questions?"

"I have one!"

Ginny hissed, quite literally. She damn well knew that voice. She looked down and her suspicions were confirmed. She had her wand in hand the moment she realized that Parvati Patil really had the stones to show up and try to start a row. "What the ruddy hell do you want, slag?"

"Pot this is kettle, you're black," Parvati quipped.

Ginny moved to hex her, but someone was quicker. She hadn't even seen where the stunner had come from, it had all happened too fast. While disappointed at not doing it herself, she did laugh until she was forced to land or risk falling off her broom.

"Oh Merlin, where is Colin when you need him?" Natalie inquired sweetly, landing next to Ginny. "Did you do that?"

"No, though someone deserves a gift for it."

They both turned at the sound of uproarious laughter, from under the Gryffindor stands. As if by silent agreement, they dropped their brooms and hurried over to the stands. Half-way there, Harry landed and came with them. The laugher had turned almost hysterical by the time they reached the stands.

Ginny looked in and fell right on her arse with shock, laughing almost as hard as the perpetrator was.

"NEVILLE?" Harry screeched, before he too burst out laughing.

"Good one," Natalie added through her laughter as she dropped next to Ginny.

"I-I've…," Neville trailed off. He waved his hand towards Parvati and sputtered, "Years!"

Dean was next to arrive. "Did you do that, Neville?"

At Dean's wicked little grin, all four of them started laughing even harder than before which Ginny previously thought was impossible. Soon, the entire team was sprawled out, laughing loudly. It was just so improbable and one hell of a shock.

-dgdgdgdg-

Theo glared and then he chuckled as Patil fell before he could get a spell off. He watched closely as Ginny and McDonald were joined by Potter. It may look all amusing at the moment, but he wouldn't let his guard down. He lurched forward when Ginny fell, only halting when her laughter rang out across the pitch.

"What the ruddy hell is going on?" Draco asked, startling Theo.

"Shit, make some noise next time," he hissed. "Patil thought she'd start trouble and as you can hear, Longbottom stunned her for her trouble."

"Isn't that what you're here for?" Draco snarled.

Theo glared. "Don't you dare take it out on me, Draco. Longbottom obviously had a set plan in mind, which allowed him to move quicker than even Ginny."

Draco leaned against the pillar. "Fine, I take it Weasel King didn't bother showing up?"

Theo leaned against the other pillar and shrugged. "Enjoy the show provided and figure out how to get back in Ginny's good graces, leave Weasel King to the rest of us." Then he jolted. "Wait, how did you know I'd be here?"

"I didn't," Draco drawled dryly. "I simply thought it best that Ginny not hex me in front of the entire Gryffindor team. You just happened to be here, though you'd best have a good reason as to why that is."

"Ginny told Blaise and me to bugger off. You really got her angry."

"It was unintentional, I assure you. Where is Blaise?"

Theo winced. "I ran when she said to and he stayed. I heard them yelling at each other. I didn't dare go back and see what they were yelling about. It was likely his refusal to leave that set it all off."

Theo watched as Draco turned his attention back to the pitch, or rather, back on Ginny. He had to admit that he'd never seen Draco looking so…confused… lost…hell whatever it was, it was something not usually associated with Draco. "One word."

"What are you on about, Theo?"

Theo smirked. "One word that comes to mind when you watch Ginny like you are right now. The first one that comes to mind. Don't think, just answer."

"Content."

That Theo hadn't been expecting. "How and why?"

Draco shrugged lightly. "Because she does, make me content I mean."

Theo was speechless as Draco turned on his heel and walked off, whispering as he passed, "Anything happens to Ginny and you'll wish her brothers got to you first."

All Theo could do was stand there.

He quite simply didn't know what to do or say.

-dgdgdgdg-

Blaise paced around the lake, hoping not only to duck Draco's temper for doing as Ginny asked, but to clear his head as well. His thoughts were so confusing and muddled lately that some days he wondered why the hell he bothered to get out of bed, his empty bed. _Which is part of the problem that much is obvious, but what to do about it? Can I do anything about it?_

"Damn it all," he muttered irritably. "Why is everything mucked up this term?"

He shoved his hands through his hair and sat cross-legged on a large rock. He looked out over the lake wondering just why everything seemed to be going to hell in a hand basket.

"Haven't we all dealt with enough already?"

When he received no answer, Blaise buried his face in his hands, at a complete loss as to what he was supposed to do.


	30. Realizations

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Realizations **

Ginny waved to Natalie, after Harry released the team early. They were definitely not getting anywhere with the practice. She saw the younger Slytherins up ahead, but had no idea where Theo and Blaise disappeared off to. She figured they were somewhere close, wisely out of sight. She knew she had been a bit testy earlier, it was just damn hard. She truly liked where she and Draco were, well at least this morning before breakfast. But, she had no idea where they stood now.

She walked slowly towards the castle, thinking over the shift they'd made in their relationship. It had been easy, much to her initial shock. No matter how many ways Dumbledore had manipulated them, there had still been the past to overcome. Well, the past and their hesitance around one another. Once they'd relaxed with one another, it had been simple.

_Simple, ha, it had been anything but simple. Who the hell do I think I'm fooling? I wanted him to respect me, and he has…from the start. He respected my need for space, my temper, and my abilities. So why did I have to go and explode when all he was trying to do was assure my safety?_

"Ginny!"

She spun around and saw Hermione, alone for once, running across the grounds toward her. Wondering just what the hell she could want, Ginny gripped her wand in the folds of her robes and waited. She glanced over her shoulder to see the two younger Slytherins had been joined by Draco near the doors. Oddly, they stood there, making no move to join her. _Odd, my arse, I scared them well and good. _

Hermione reached her, looking nearly as hesitant as Daphne had earlier. "Will you walk with me? I have some things to say. Rest assured, I'm done being all high-handed with you."

Ginny shrugged, not completely believing it. "You do see Draco, Mia, and Chris watching us…don't you?"

Hermione winced. "Nott is over by the pitch as well. Believe me; I think those Howlers and Ron's behavior last night have completely cured Harry and me from interfering in your life."

Ginny smiled, it wasn't altogether pleasant. "I never have truly liked you, Hermione. You always acted as if I was dirt on your shoes. But, since you seem to be the spokesman for your boyfriends, I'll give you five minutes."

Hermione took off towards the lake. "Look, first off, Natalie McDonald and Neville cornered Harry and me last night when Ron locked himself in their dorm room. They explained that our relationship isn't frowned upon as it would be in the Muggle world. It was an eye-opener. Ron had tried to explain it, but it was hard to fathom."

Ginny shot her a disgusted look. "I don't want to know, nor do I care about what you three get up to behind closed doors."

Hermione sighed. "It's all connected. When Ron joined Harry and me at Grimmauld, we overindulged one night and had a weak moment, at least that's what we called it the next morning. Ron was confused, you have to understand that. He knew that we, being Harry and me, were getting closer and he never imagined that we were as confused as he was. Most of his problems with your engagement stemmed from the fact that he was thinking that if Harry and you got together, he could have me."

"I'm not following," Ginny said, interrupting her.

Hermione shot her an apologetic look. "We didn't own up to what was going on until the week before the second Hogsmeade trip. Ron claims, and I believe him, that he thought if he couldn't have Harry, that you should. Not to mention, it was Draco Malfoy that you were forced to be with instead. We truthfully thought you were just acting, trying to get Harry's attention."

Ginny stopped, turned, and gripped the front of Hermione's robes. "You listen and listen well. I haven't had a crush on Harry since fourth year. Merlin, you three completely disregarded a year that was sheer unadulterated hell for me! I was nothing to you but a pest! I tried and tried to get away from your high-handed nattering, but you kept coming back, saying how you were doing it for _my own good_! Just because you three were too stubborn to give over and shag one another…that doesn't give you the right to screw up my life over and over again!"

Hermione's lips quivered and she suddenly burst into tears.

_Oh bloody hell_ was all Ginny could think.

-dgdgdgdg-

Blaise's head shot up from where it had been resting on his knees. He scanned the lakeside to see who the ruddy hell was screaming. When he caught sight of Ginny and Granger, he jumped off the rock and hurried towards them wondering where everyone else was. The fact that he was likely still in deep trouble with Ginny was the least of his concerns. If Granger started something when Ginny was already livid, it would be very bad. He didn't want Ginny in trouble and therefore Draco even testier than he had been earlier. That was most definitely more important than Ginny hexing him.

He called out from far enough away to give Ginny a fair warning. "What is the problem?"

He saw relief in Granger's eyes and sneered. He wasn't here to do more than keep Ginny from slaughtering the bint. Anything less than that, he'd stand back and watch.

Ginny turned her head, glaring at him. "Nothing, Blaise, go on and report to Draco that I'm rowing with Hermione. He's by the main doors, or at least he was."

He mentally braced himself for the inevitable hexes when he reached her. "I'm not going to report to him, nor am I leaving. I'll just watch."

"Don't interfere. Though, I need to talk to you as well," Ginny retorted. "Let me finish up with Hermione and we'll have our own little chat."

_Shit, shit, shit! I just had to go and yell at her, didn't I? Why do I put myself…_ Blaise looked up when he heard Ginny start up again.

"You are a condescending bint. Do you think you're tears are going to affect me? For years I've been forced to listen to you telling me how to do my class work, how I can't possibly understand what it's like to fight Death Eaters, how I should sit back and let you three handle my problems. I told you in August to lay off and you didn't listen, again. I'm saying it one last time and you had best heed my words."

"G-Ginny," Granger sputtered. "I said we wouldn't. Ron feels horrid about hurting you."

Blaise grinned when he spotted Draco making his way over to them. He looked completely fed up and Blaise didn't rightly blame him. The past couple of months had to have him off kilter, especially trying to figure out just how Ginny's mind worked. The poor bloke had been trying, even Blaise knew that. It would only be a matter of seconds before they found out if he was going to step back or interfere. He glanced over to see Ginny looking resigned. _What? Is she going to let him interfere this time or what?_

"What's going on here?" Draco's smooth, low, angry drawl had Granger literally jumping.

Blaise chuckled right along with Ginny.

"M-Malfoy," Granger stammered.

"Ginny, Blaise," Draco said pleasantly. Then he turned to the very, very wary looking Head Girl. "Granger, didn't you learn to leave off Ginny yet?"

Granger squared her shoulders. "Malfoy, I was talking to Ginny, not you. You needn't interfere."

"Oh, but I do," Draco retorted flatly. "You see, I'm finished watching you and your little boyfriends upsetting Ginny. She takes it out on me, you understand. I won't have you idiots mucking up my life any longer."

Blaise glanced at Ginny again, only to be shocked by her expression. She wasn't angry, merely amused. _Maybe what I said got through to her after all, fancy that._

Draco looked at Ginny, the question clear in his eyes _if_ you know how to look for it.

She shrugged. "No, go on, Draco. I've said this once, but maybe hearing it from the both of us will do the trick."

Blaise saw momentary shock before Draco smirked. "Well, you heard Ginny, Granger. You three will lay off of us. I suggest sending your regrets to my mother as well. If you dare show up at the ball, I'll insure your night is a living hell."

Blaise laughed outright this time, Draco sounded nearly cheerful.

"We wanted a truce," Granger whispered. "There is no need for us to hate each other, since we'll soon be family."

Blaise blanched at the mere thought. He noted that Ginny and Draco didn't look too terribly happy about it either. "Not that it matters."

He held his hands up when all three of them glared at him. "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking, don't hex me."

Ginny snickered. "Blaise is right."

"If Weasel King comes within speaking distance of Ginny, what I did to him yesterday will look like child's play. Am I clear?"

Even Blaise took a big step back. Draco not only sounded dangerous, but the look in his eyes was that same cold, furious nearly dead expression that Blaise knew from experience meant that he was a hair away from hexing Granger, girl or not. Draco wasn't nice, well save for when he was with Ginny, and the reminder seemed to finally register with Granger.

"Fine, I'll tell him. Just contact Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins please. Call them off."

"We didn't contact them in the first place," Ginny said angrily.

"I did," Blaise interjected, grinning mercilessly. "I figured they should know what Weasel King was capable of."

Ginny looked at him and slowly smiled. "Brilliant work. Though, did you contact Lucius?"

Blaise shuddered. "Not a bloody chance. I have no idea who did that."

"Just tell them about this, alright?" Granger asked, nearly pleading. "Ron's afraid they'll kill him."

Draco chuckled. "Right and why the hell would we do that? He deserves it when you get right down to it. Hitting a girl is horrid enough, but to hit your sister is downright criminal."

"But…but…Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head, skirting Granger and coming to stand with Draco. "No, I will not."

Blaise turned away when Ginny lifted the edge of her shirt, revealing that nasty bruise. He didn't want to even see it, already feeling enough anger towards Weasel King. Ginny had been nothing but accepting of him, Theo, and the rest of the Slytherins which in turn had earned her a great deal of respect and loyalty from all of them.

"You see, Granger, what your boyfriend did even accidentally?" Draco asked nastily. "I'll have him in St. Mungo's the next time he dares…understand?"

"He did that? There isn't any way that is _all_ from him!"

"Don't you dare," Ginny hissed, as Blaise turned back to face them.

"What are you implying?" Draco asked, taking a threatening step forward.

Granger was wide-eyed. "That can't be from Ron!"

"Oh I assure you that it is," Blaise said, moving to stand on Ginny's other side. "That's with healing balm on it as well. From what I hear, it looked much worse earlier."

Granger lifted her hand, covering her mouth, horror clear in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she muttered just before she turned and ran off.

"That was fun."

Draco and Ginny both rolled their eyes.

Blaise sniggered. "I'm off; rest assured I'll let everyone know what happened."

He didn't look back until he reached the corner of the castle. Ginny and Draco were standing there, looking at each other and he grinned. "Maybe they'll finally get this worked out after all."


	31. We're okay

**Chapter Thirty**

**We're okay**

"What was that?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Ginny blushed. "That was me finally realizing what a bint I've been."

"What?" he said disbelievingly.

She shrugged and turned away. "I didn't mean to, mind you. I was too busy trying to keep my hard won independence to see what I was doing."

Draco stepped closer cautiously laying a hand on her waist. "Explain what you mean."

She ducked her head. "I was overwhelmed from the first. I've never spent a whole day shopping…I worried that Cissy was embarrassed by me."

"Embarrassed," he repeated, utterly confused. Then he remembered what he'd been told about the dress robes. He turned her to face him. "What, you didn't think that was why she took you shopping, did you?"

Ginny nodded, still not looking at him.

"She was happier than I've seen her in years, you know. I'm not exactly one to spend the day in a robe shop. Did you know she has trunks of clothes she had planned on giving your mother?"

Ginny's head shot up, confusion clear in her eyes. "What?"

Draco smiled. "When she found out her best friend was having a girl, from what I've been told, she went a bit mad. You would have been the most spoiled, well-dressed infant in England if they hadn't had their row."

Ginny cocked her head. "So the shopping hell was because she'd wanted to do it for years?"

He slid his other arm about her waist, turning her and pulling her back against his chest. "Exactly, the same goes for the dress robes you were fitted for. Mother loves to draw; there are dozens of sketch books tucked about the Manor so that she never has to search for one. I caught her, the day of your birthday, drawing. She wouldn't let me see, saying it was a surprise."

"I don't know how to dance."

He went with instinct, kissing the top of her head. "I do, if you want to learn we've got time before the ball."

He felt some of the tension leave her and thanked Merlin that she hadn't slapped him or sent him away. But, Draco also knew he was still on thin ice and waited her out.

"No laughing at me, or I will hex you."

"I wouldn't dare," he told her honestly. "Are we okay?"

She nodded, resting her cheek on his arm. "I was just angry about everything and took it out on you. Usually, I would have taken it out on Ron…but he wasn't handy."

Draco laughed, feeling lighter than he had in some time. Since Ginny had come along he'd laughed more than he could ever remember doing before. She was good for him, that much he was certain of. What he wasn't certain of was if he was good enough for her. His pride wouldn't allow him to ask though.

"What do you say we get out of the cold?" he suggested.

She laughed. "I was so damn angry that I didn't notice the warming charm had worn off."

He shook his head, tucking her inside his cloak. "Better?"

"You're a constant surprise, do you know that?"

Pleased, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Good, that means you're getting back some of what you dish out."

She turned her head. "I confuse you? Then Snape had it right, fancy that."

"Snape?"

She grinned and then outright laughed. "I'll explain while we walk back."

-dgdgdgdg-

"Blaise, what's going on?"

Blaise snickered. "Ginny was taking Granger to task. Then, Draco came along and Ginny let him jump in and finish what she started _without complaint_."

Theo, Mia, and Chris all looked at him as if he was barmy.

"She did," Theo exclaimed, "after her fit earlier?"

Blaise chuckled. "Inside, it's damn cold. The warming charm I put on my cloak is wearing off. I'll explain, I swear."

Theo shot him a concerned look and Blaise felt a bit warmer. _Maybe it's not so impossible after all._

-dgdgdgdg-

"Daphne?" Gregory asked, watching her pace the common room.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong?" Vincent added, getting to his feet.

Daphne sighed, her shoulders dropping. "I-I can't do this," she said running for the entrance.

Gregory shook his head when the wall slid closed behind her. "What is wrong with her?"

Vincent held out his hand. "Come back to our room and we'll discuss it. Going after her right now is as dangerous as facing Ginny angry."

"Did we do something?" Gregory asked, once they were in their room.

Vincent flopped back onto his bed. "I think it's more like what we haven't done actually."

Gregory came to sit with him. "We talked it over, remember?"

"I think the time of waiting for her to speak up is over, love."

Gregory sighed heavily. "I guess that means she's alright with us?"

Vincent laughed. "I think that if we don't say something soon, Ginny's hexes would be a welcome alternative."

Gregory winced and held out his hand. "What do you say we go find her, grovel, and hopefully don't get hexed in the process?"

Vincent pulled him down, kissing him soundly. "That is a fine plan."

-dgdgdgdg-

Theo was nearly knocked on his arse as Daphne stormed past. Blaise caught him even as Daphne continued on and up the stairs, showing no signs of even seeing them.

"What the hell?" Mia asked.

"Follow her," Blaise ordered. "Keep an eye out, she's not in a frame of mind to be running amok."

Theo shook his head. "Today is the day for everything to go wrong, isn't it?"

Blaise laid an arm over his shoulders. "Not entirely. Longbottom got to hex Patil from what you said…Ginny and Draco finally seem to be on level ground…Granger will keep her boyfriends on a tight leash…"

Theo laughed, waving Chris and Mia off towards the stairs. "Vincent and Gregory will take it out on you two if you let anything happen to Daphne."

"When will they give over?" Mia muttered as she walked away.

"That is a good question," Blaise interjected, steering him towards the dungeons. "What do you say we find them and remind them that Daphne's patience is nearly as short as Ginny's?"

Theo sighed, not bothering to remove Blaise's arm. In fact, he was seriously beginning to question Blaise's odd behavior as of late. He hadn't had anyone, male or female, in his clutches for weeks now. Considering his usual behavior, something was definitely wrong. "That's fine. That is if you tell me what's bothering you."

Blaise sighed heavily. "I'm not certain you want to know that."

Theo felt like bashing his head on the handiest flat surface. He'd been trying to figure out what the ruddy hell was bothering Blaise. Normally cheerful and teasing as of late he was quieter more introspective and shockingly not bedding everyone who let him. It was definitely time for intervention, seeing as everyone else had a pile of their own problems.

"Tell me," he insisted. "I'll not take no for an answer this time."

"What do you do when you're crushing on someone and aren't confident that they won't hex your choicer bits off if you approach them?"

Theo mused over the question. Blaise's normal teasing tone was gone and he knew that meant the question was quite serious. If Blaise was questioning his confidence, then the identity of exactly who he was crushing on would likely be shocking. He sighed, feeling disheartened. They'd played before, but Theo knew that Blaise hadn't taken it as seriously as he had. He'd come to terms with that last term. But, that didn't mean he couldn't help Blaise, no matter how much it hurt to do so.

"You have to get up the courage to approach them. Is it someone I know?"

"Yes," Blaise whispered.

"Will this person be at the Yule Ball at Malfoy Manor?"

Blaise nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Theo smiled, though he had to force himself to do it. "Ask this mystery person for a dance at the ball. Anyone invited wouldn't dare say no, for fear of brassing off Mrs. Malfoy."

"But, that's almost two months away!"

Theo struggled to hide his shame. He had given the advice for just that reason. Blaise may not have any feelings for him, but that didn't mean Theo wouldn't be hurt when Blaise was finally taken, _for real,_ not just for a night's worth of shagging. Selfish it may be; he was a Slytherin after all. "Well, you asked for my advice."

Blaise frowned, but nodded. "I can see the wisdom in doing it your way. We'll see if I can hold out that long. Thanks."

"Not a problem," Theo said, stepping out from underneath Blaise's arm and into the common room.

He completely missed Blaise's look of longing as he made his way towards Vincent and Gregory's room. Had he seen it, he could have saved both of them considerable time and uncertainty.

-dgdgdgdg-

"Molly!" Narcissa called, stepping from the fireplace.

"I'll be right there," Molly called back.

Narcissa set the teapot on to heat, set the tea cups on the table with a plate of biscuits, and grinned. _Everything is finally working out. _She pulled her sketch pad out of her satchel and sat down, content to wait. Next, she pulled out her drawing pencils. She flipped open to the drawing she had been making that was still half-finished. But, she could already picture it in her head. Daphne's figure was nigh on perfect for this style of dress.

Molly's chuckles brought her out of her work. "Bridesmaid dress?"

Narcissa grinned and slid the pad across the table. "Daphne's. Have a look and tell me what you think."

Molly turned, getting the tea pot and pouring their tea before sitting down. Her eyes lit up in pleasure as she studied the drawing. "You know, with talent like this it's a shame you don't do more with it."

Narcissa blushed. "Not a chance, Molly, and you know it. I'll be content to keep it as a hobby. Lucius would die on the spot if I even considered it."

"I hear he sent a Howler," Molly said without looking up. "How in Merlin's name did he find out about the row?"

"Umm, no idea," Narcissa said scrambling for something else to talk about. There was no way she was going to own up to that particular incident. "I hear Ronald has been booted from the Quidditch team as well."

Molly sighed. "I wondered when his temper would bite him in the arse. I can't believe, even accidentally, that he would harm Ginny like that."

"He has his boyfriend and girlfriend to watch out for him now," Narcissa teased.

Molly sniggered. "I always wondered and now it seems I was right all along."

"You did?" Narcissa blurted, startled by the revelation. She'd always thought that Molly pushed Ginny towards Harry.

Molly looked up, blushing heavily. "I knew Ginny and Draco were meant to be together. Any maneuvering I did was in hopes of finding her a bit of happiness until the betrothal came into effect. I know it was wrong of me. In my defense, I worried that Draco was just like Lucius at his worst."

"You do realize that your meddling is likely to blame for Ronald's fervency, don't you?"

Molly nodded, looking completely miserable. "I've accepted blame, Cissy. I knew better than to poison my children against you, Lucius, and Draco…I just let my anger overcome my common sense."

"We now know where Ronald gets that habit," Narcissa said lightly. "The important thing is that everyone seems to be sorting themselves now."

"Too true, how are the plans for the ball coming?"

Narcissa grinned. "Brilliant, most have sent their acceptances as well. Though, the Patil's sent their regrets."

Molly laughed loudly. "Oh Merlin, do you blame them?"

"No, though I was planning on humiliating them. It's a pity I'll have to do so elsewhere."

Molly was still laughing but managed to say, "I'll be right there with you, don't forget."

"As if I could," Narcissa retorted dryly. "Now, about the wedding…"


	32. Strange and Unusual happenings

**A/N: **I am SO sorry! Crazy week IRL. I am almost to the point of posting all that I have, so updates may come a bit slower. The good news is that I know exactly where this is going and how it ends, so it is simply a matter of typing everything up.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Strange and Unusual happenings**

Ginny and Draco crossed the entrance hall talking quietly. It was lunch time and from the uproarious laughter filtering out of the Great Hall, at least part of the morning's events were being quickly spread about. They'd been fully clued in by the amused looks they were getting as they made their way towards the Slytherin table. Sitting down in their usual spots, Ginny noticed that none of their friends were here yet.

"Where is everyone?"

Draco shrugged. "Not a clue. Look at Longbottom."

Ginny scanned the Gryffindor table until she found Neville sitting proudly with the Quidditch team. When he saw her watching, he sent her a cheery wave and impish grin. "You know, he said that he'd wanted to do that for years."

"Who didn't?" Draco replied wryly. "Patil was a menace."

Ginny sniggered, setting a sandwich on her plate though she wasn't all that hungry. "You have a point. Brown came in a close second with her infernal rumor mongering."

She watched him scan the Gryffindor table, before settling his gaze on Lavender Brown. Draco was making it perfectly clear that while he'd sat back, mostly, so far…that wasn't the case any longer. If Lavender's wide-eyed expression was anything to go by, she wouldn't be gossiping about them anymore.

"Eat," Draco suggested. "Snape is still watching you like a hawk. I'd lay a hefty bet that he got an earful from our mothers."

Ginny shrugged, it wasn't as if she could stop her mum or Cissy from raising all sorts of hell. She set her sandwich down when Theo sat across from them, looking morose. "What's wrong, Theo?"

He ignored her, staring at his plate while he ate quickly and stood to leave. "Vincent, Gregory, and Daphne will be busy the rest of the day."

"What about Blaise?" Draco asked, grunting when she elbowed him.

"I'm not his bloody keeper," Theo snapped, before he rushed out.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, rubbing his ribs.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I should have known you wouldn't notice."

Draco pouted. "I was distracted by a certain gorgeous redhead, you know."

Ginny smirked. "Oh really, Ron held that much of your attention, did he? Should I be worried?"

She laughed aloud at his horrified, yet indignant, expression.

"That wasn't nice at all." Ginny only laughed louder at Luna's dreamy, amused voice.

"Lovegood, what the bloody hell do you want?"

Luna smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't do that, Malfoy. Ginny might hex you."

Ginny clutched her sides, nearly falling off the bench. Draco was watching her warily, the indecision clear in his eyes. She knew he wanted to snarl at Luna, but wouldn't if she gave any signs of not approving. It wasn't that she and Luna were good friends or anything; she was just so damn amusing. Ginny liked her well enough, which was why she wasn't about to let Draco humiliate her.

"Don't."

"Ginny," Draco protested. "You can't be serious."

Luna's tinkling laugh caused Ginny to renew her laughter and Draco to scowl harder.

"What the hell is going on?"

Ginny simply roared with laughter. Blaise's incredulous tone had done it for her.

"Apparently, Malfoy is scared of Ginny's hexes," Luna interjected, through her giggles.

"How does that involve you, Lovegood?" Blaise inquired smoothly.

"I merely came over to congratulate these two on their betrothal. I'll be at the ball, you know. Ginny was teasing Malfoy and I found it quite amusing."

Ginny was grateful that Draco had the presence of mind to get a hold of her. If he hadn't, she would've been on the floor. The thought of dreamy, sometimes downright odd, Luna at the ball would have sent her into a fit of mirth similar to Blaise's over the Howlers.

Blaise laughed as well. "I'd say the ball just got a whole lot more interesting."

Ginny tried to control herself, she really did. But, when Luna turned and batted her eyelashes dramatically at Blaise, she lost control again.

"Why thank you, Zabini. It's nice to know someone is looking forward to my presence."

Ginny stopped laughing abruptly. "Who is harassing you now, Luna?"

Luna sighed, twisting her hair up in a bun and holding it in place with her wand. "Don't worry about it, I'm handling it. You have enough to deal with as it is."

"Lovegood," Draco snapped. "Answer Ginny."

Luna's eyebrows shot up. "Well, just the usual suspects, nothing to really worry over."

"Lovegood." This time it was Blaise and he didn't stop with the demand. He gently pushed her into the seat the Theo had recently vacated. "Explain now, it seems you're health and well-being are important to Ginny."

"Who, Luna?" Ginny demanded. "I'm in a frame of mind to hex every Ravenclaw except you. Is that what you want me to do?"

"She defended you," a tiny Ravenclaw said as she hurried past. "Corner didn't like it much."

Ginny glared at Luna. "Corner is it? I've a score to settle with that wanker as it is. What did he say to you?"

"N-not telling," Luna said warily. "He's not worth the punishment you'd hand out in your current mood, Ginny."

"Lovegood, I'm running out of patience," Draco interjected. "Spill it or Blaise and I will get it out of Corner one way or another."

"Don't think I won't be right there with you," Ginny said pointedly. "I may have seen the error of my ways, but that doesn't mean that I'll stand back and watch from here on out."

They were interrupted when Harry stormed over. "Why did you make Hermione cry? She was trying to make peace."

"Lay off," Blaise suggested as Draco got to his feet wand in hand.

Harry huffed. "We said we'd stay out of your life, Ginny. What use was there in making her cry?"

"Her damn brother hurt her," Draco seethed. "Granger hinted that the bruise wasn't _just_ from Weasel King and we took offense."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What?"

Ginny got to her feet and lifted the edge of her shirt just enough for him to get a good look at most of her injury. "It's got healing balm on it, just so you know. She thought she'd get way with accusing Draco of hitting me, though she didn't have the stones to say it outright. She thought Ron wasn't capable of this, just so you know."

"Next time get the full story first," Blaise suggested angrily.

"You should know that Slytherins don't take kindly to that kind of thing, Harry," Luna interjected.

"Why are you here, Luna?" Harry snarled.

Luna got to her feet, smoothly pulling her wand from her hair and pointing it at his chest. "You forget that I was at the Ministry fighting with you just like Ginny was. All those hexes you taught us in D.A. will come in handy if you try to insult me."

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Potter," Blaise drawled wryly. "She looks almost as upset as Ginny does. It doesn't look good for you right now."

Harry held up his hands. "Look, all I wanted to know was why Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably, alright."

"Because, she was stupid enough to brass off Draco _and_ Ginny," Blaise explained cheerfully. "Not a wise move, take it from someone who knows that all too well."

Ginny sniggered. "We let you off, now didn't we?"

Luna giggled. "He's too pretty to hex."

Harry goggled and stormed off, Ginny and Draco snickered, and Blaise said, "Well, thanks, Lovegood. Laud me all you want, I won't object."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Like you need me drooling all over you, try a Hufflepuff instead. I'm wise to your ways."

"I never knew you were so hilarious, Lovegood."

"Why thanks, Malfoy," she retorted dryly. "I never knew you weren't a complete bastard, so we're just about even."

Blaise was looking at Luna with new respect. "Why is it I haven't talked you into my bed?"

Luna smiled smugly. "You've not got the right parts, Zabini, sorry to disappoint."

Ginny leaned on Draco, trying desperately not to laugh at Blaise's playful pout. "Poor baby, you might take her suggestion though. I hear the men in Hufflepuff are quite the disappointment."

Draco glared at her. "How do you know that?"

Ginny sniggered, patting his cheek. "Not from personal experience I can assure you. Brown and Patil never did keep their exploits a secret. If you were unfortunate to run into one of them when they were boasting, well…you learn quite a bit."

Draco winced. "I guess it's a good thing I steered clear of them, then?"

"But, Blaise didn't. I heard tell he's well worth the queue to get into his bed."

Blaise actually blushed. "Oh enough, Ginny, no more of that…please."

Ginny just continued laughing. It seemed that the strange and unusual happenings weren't over just yet.

Draco snickered, leaning over to whisper, "If I didn't know better, I'd say Lovegood was crushing on Blaise."

Ginny shook her head at his teasing tone and whispered back, "No, you heard her. He doesn't have the right parts."

"What are you two whispering about, or don't I want to know?" Luna asked mirthfully.

Ginny smirked. "You don't want to know. Not the right parts and all that."

Luna stared wide-eyed. "You never change, do you?"

"Not one bit," Ginny retorted. "Well, I did bend a bit with regards to someone else defending me."

Luna sniggered. "Probably a good thing as Malfoy here looked ready to hex us all."

"I did?" Draco inquired with mock innocence.

"He always looks that way, Lovegood," Blaise drawled. "Say, what if I found a lovely lady for you…could I watch?"

Draco got to his feet and held out a hand for Ginny. "Now is the time for a strategic retreat, wouldn't you say?"

"Most definitely," Ginny agreed taking his hand and getting to her feet. She turned her head to see Luna and Blaise still teasing each other though they'd dropped their voices just enough as not to be overheard. "Behind closed doors and with some sort of warning for the rest of us, that's all I ask."

"Of course," Blaise said guilelessly. "I always do that."

She tucked herself up close to Draco and let him lead her wherever it was he had in mind.

-dgdgdgdg-

"Did you mean it or were you just harassing those two?"

Blaise sighed heavily. "Honestly, a month ago I would have been serious. I did mean it about pointing you in the direction of a lovely witch that would likely take you up on anything you wanted to offer her though."

"Who?" Luna asked sounding interested.

"Susan Bones," he said smoothly. "She prefers girls, but isn't adverse to the occasional male bedmate. Do you want me to introduce you?"

Luna smiled, patting his cheek. "You worry about snagging Nott and I'll handle my love life, alright."

Blaise panicked wondering how the hell she'd figured it out. Before he could say a word, she was shaking her head. "Your secret is safe with me, I'm just observant."

"Lovegood," Blaise hissed.

Luna leaned over and patted his cheek again. "Poor baby, I won't tell a soul."

She stood, tucking her wand behind her ear and wandered away as if she hadn't just revealed his biggest secret, one he had just recently admitted to. _Luna Lovegood is definitely not who she seems, fancy that. That seems to be going on a lot lately._

-dgdgdgdg-

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us what you accused Malfoy of doing to Ginny?"

"I didn't mean to, Harry. It just came out wrong is all and they jumped to conclusions."

Ron shook his head. "I wouldn't even go that far, Mione. Utter bastard or not, it seems Malfoy is protective of Ginny. I'm not saying it's because he actually likes her or anything, more likely it's just defense of his family name."

Harry winced. "It's more than that, Ron. I saw how angry he was last night. You don't get that angry if you're concerned over a piece of property. I see how wrong I was, why can't you?"

"Harry is right, Ron. Like it or not, Malfoy cares in some way for Ginny. We agreed to a truce and you have to stick to it. The whole of Slytherin is backing them right now. We can't go courting trouble like that. The war is over and I want one peaceful term."

"Fine," Ron muttered sullenly. "I'll do my best."

Harry sighed, knowing it was likely the best they'd get out of Ron at this point. "I've a better idea of how to spend the afternoon."

Their wicked grins lifted his mood considerably. Sadly, the moment they got too close to one another it was as if there was some sort of repelling charm on each of them. He just sighed, wondering how long it would take for whatever the twins had hit them with to wear off.


	33. Progress

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Progress**

In the past week or so since their conversationabout her stubbornness, she and Draco had taken to wandering idly around the castle, sometimes talking and sometimes just enjoying the walk since there had been a major snow storm so walking the grounds wasn't wise. She had found that she really liked just spending time with him.

"Were you serious about wanting to learn how to dance?"

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

Draco snickered. "I asked if you really wanted me to teach you to dance before the ball."

She rolled her eyes. He'd not mentioned it again, so she'd just waited for him to bring it up. "I did, though I meant it about the hexing, just to be clear."

Draco reached down to take her hand, twining their fingers together. "Come on, I know the best place in the castle to practice."

"That sounded completely and utterly depraved."

Draco laughed. "You and Lovegood are just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Of course we are. We spent many hours in the library assessing our fellow students, I'll have you know. That's why I knew before she said it that Blaise wasn't her type."

Amused as hell, Draco released her hand in favor of wrapping his arm about her shoulders. He just preferred touching her as much as possible, he wasn't completely daft. "Do tell. I have a feeling this will be quite enlightening."

Ginny laughed lightly. "Sorry to disappoint you, but our somewhat nasty assessments stay between Luna and me, we promised each other. It wouldn't do for our true feelings to be common knowledge now would it?"

"I take it you maligned Weasel King, Potter, and the know-it-all frequently?"

"Of course we did. I meant to track her down this week and catch up, but the stack of essays distracted me. Remind me at dinner? Now where are you taking me?"

"Yes, of course." He turned them towards the stairs. "The Room of Requirement, that way we'll have room, privacy, and music."

"I knew you weren't as dim as they liked to spout off about."

Draco sneered. "If I were, I wouldn't walk upright."

"Too true, though I've always wondered why you didn't score higher than Hermione."

Draco winced. "Part of it was my refusal to do more than necessary on any given assignment save for Potions. The other part was to brass off Lucius. The long, boring speeches I endured were a small price to pay for getting over on him."

Ginny turned, stopping him on the third floor landing. "Wasn't that risky?"

He shrugged and got her moving again. He really didn't want to get into that. "A bit and I knew that when I did it, Ginny. Drop it, alright?"

She sighed, but nodded. "What dance are you going to teach me?"

"The waltz. We'll be expected to open the ball along with mother, your parents, and likely our friends. Mother hasn't given me specifics, but that's how it usually works."

"Who will Cissy dance with?"

Draco chuckled. "Severus. Though, he has no idea as of yet."

"Warn me so I can be far away when he does find out?"

"I'll be right there with you," he retorted wryly. "I refused to be the bearer of that news."

They stepped off on the seventh floor and nearly ran head-long into McDonald and Longbottom.

"Oops, sorry," McDonald said with a wince. "We weren't watching where we were going."

"Don't let it happen again," Draco snapped, though it lacked some of its former malice. He mentally cringed. Hell was likely chilly about now as he was being decent to Gryffindors. But, then again, Ginny would be right angry if he wasn't.

"Where are you two off to?" Ginny asked, interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"Library," Longbottom muttered. "Nat here didn't have a date for the Yule Ball and I offered with the provision that she help me learn to dance."

Much to Draco's amusement, Ginny shuffled closer to him and winced. "Oh, that is most definitely a good idea. Do you know how long my feet hurt, Nev?"

Longbottom blushed, ducking his head. "Why do you think I asked Nat to help me?"

"Good luck," Ginny teased, pulling Draco along the corridor. When they were out of Longbottom's earshot, she said, "Pain relief potions would be a good idea. Nev is so uncoordinated that no amount of dance lessons will help, I fear."

"It looked painful, I remember seeing you two."

Ginny sniggered. "I remember you looking quite put out dealing with Parkinson."

He nodded fervently. "I was. She was a leech I tell you, a nasty one. I was overjoyed, even toyed with having a party, when she fled the country."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Ginny mused.

He rolled his eyes, stepping away from her to activate the door.

-dgdgdgdg-

"Nott! Nott, wait up a minute please."

Theo groaned, but turned to see just what the ruddy hell Padma Patil wanted with him of all people.

"I wanted you to pass on that Parvati has been warned by our parents to leave off Malfoy and Ginny Weasley."

Theo quirked up an eyebrow, he wasn't willing to believe her without some sort of solid proof. "Why exactly should I believe you, Patil?"

She sighed heavily. "It seems that the wizard I'm betrothed to is a distant relation to the Malfoys. He was all too ready to cancel our betrothal if we didn't leave off his 'family'."

Theo chuckled, he just couldn't resist. "I take it you're not all that fussed about the betrothal then?"

Padma winced and shook her head. "I've talked with Pierre many times in the past few years. He's in the Beaubatons equivalent of Ravenclaw. We get along quite well. That was how I knew he was serious about breaking the betrothal."

"If you two got along well enough, you could have married without the contract in place…couldn't you?"

"No, his parents were all too willing to search out another witch. They're big in politics in France and there are apparently plenty of young witches that would be helpful in that arena if my family loses favor."

Theo grinned. "Good, that's one last worry for Draco and Ginny. I'll pass on the message."

Padma held up her hand to stop him as he turned to leave. "Will you have Malfoy pass on what I've told you? If they don't hear about this then it's all for naught. I really, really don't want to see who my parents would come up with as an alternative to Pierre."

"I'm not certain any Malfoy is up for doing you any sort of favor, though…it wasn't you that caused all the problems…not really. I'll consider owling Mrs. Malfoy if a week goes by without any problems from your sister. Do we have a deal?"

Padma nodded. "It's a deal. Thank you."

Theo turned on his heel, calling over his shoulder, "I wouldn't thank me just yet. Keep that bint on a leash or the deal is off."

_It's not like I don't have enough problems of my own, now that bint had to go and embroil me in hers. Well, it may just be the distraction I need to keep sane. But, how the ruddy hell do I explain this to Draco? I should owl Narcissa and warn her of this little agreement._

-dgdgdgdg-

Ginny stepped inside the room and gasped. It was the most elegant, formal room she'd ever seen. Done in every shade of green imaginable, it was simply stunning. She turned to Draco, grinning. "You don't do anything halfway do you? I feel out of place in my Quidditch kit."

He laughed, steering her towards a door on the left wall. "There should be a set of dress robes and shoes in there. Go on."

She snickered, stepping inside as he closed the door softly behind her. It was a huge bathroom, complete with a large tub and indeed, there was a set of dark green dress robes with matching slippers hanging over by the floor-to-ceiling mirror.

Stripping quickly, Ginny didn't dawdle in the bath since Draco was waiting on her and she felt she'd tested him enough for one day. She dried her hair with a simple spell and left it hanging free as she slipped on the dress robes. The slippers were next. They were a soft silk that she knew wouldn't last long, and yet they were very comfortable. When she stepped back into the main room, she spotted Draco at the far end setting a record on the phonograph. Since he obviously hadn't noticed her as of yet, she took the time to look him over. Tall, well over six feet, he was fit. He'd tossed his cloak aside and was dressed in simple trousers and a button-up shirt, rolled up nearly to his elbows. She felt a zing of longing when he bent to retrieve something from below the phonograph, pulling his trousers taunt over his arse. _Damn, he is a fine specimen. I'm so lucky._

He looked over his shoulder and smiled, his fringe falling in his eyes. It was at that moment that Ginny realized she'd gone and fallen for him. Really, truly fallen for him; not just lust, but much deeper than that.

Oh boy, was all she could think.


	34. Oh dear

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**Oh dear…**

Ginny hadn't bothered to change out of the pretty robes after the dance lesson. She noticed a few odd looks as they entered the Great Hall, but decided to ignore them. Of course, there had been more kissing than dancing going on, but they had weeks before the ball.

"You wanted to talk to Lovegood," Draco reminded her softly.

She nodded, scanning the Ravenclaw table and cussing softly. "Little bastard!"

Draco dropped his arm from about her waist and stormed down to where Michael Corner was harassing Luna, holding her wand above his head and out of her reach. Ginny didn't bother to stop Blaise or Theo as they rushed past her. In fact, she hoped they reminded Draco of his Head Boy position and didn't let him kill Corner, no matter how much the little prat deserved it.

She wasn't too terribly surprised when Theo escorted Luna over to her before rushing back to help Blaise. "I think your Corner problem is about to get solved."

Luna snickered. "Yours too."

Ginny's brows shot up at Draco's low, angry drawl that carried easily in the now quiet room.

"Corner, you continue to harass students with no repercussions. This will go on no longer. I am sick and bloody well tired of you screwing with my life, my fiancée's life, and now Lovegood's. In fact, it has never been sufficiently explained just how you are still here and not in a Ministry holding cell for your part in the attack of myself, Professor Snape, and Vincent Crabbe."

Ginny hooked her arm in Luna's and hauled the blonde up the aisle between the tables, curious as to what the answer to Draco's inquiry might be. "I want to know that as well. Perhaps it is another matter where the Headmaster was merely thinking about … the greater good?"

"I know I'm sick and tired of him harassing me without punishment," Luna chimed in.

"Enough." Dumbledore stood, looking more than a bit put out. "This is not behavior befitting the Head Boy."

Draco snickered, sneering all the while. "It isn't? I thought part of the job description was stepping in to protect students. Lovegood has been continuously harassed by Corner as well as her other housemates. Headmaster, if you don't want to officially punish him," he turned to smirk at her and Luna, "We shall just allow Miss _Malfoy_ and Miss Lovegood hand out punishment for his actions without penalty."

Ginny laughed. "I like that plan. What do you say, Luna? Should we try out some of those spells we learned in DA on Corner?"

Luna shrugged. "If they get my wand back from him, I'm up for a bit of practice."

Theo yanked her wand out of Corner's hand and tossed it to Luna, who caught it easily. "Thanks, Nott."

"Anytime, Lovegood," was his wicked reply.

"I said enough!" They all turned to see that Dumbledore was not amused.

"Mr. Malfoy does have a point," Snape said flatly, getting to his feet but not moving away from the table just yet. "You have overlooked, as I understand it, the continual harassment that Mr. Corner seems to feel he can hand out to whomever he pleases."

"Mr. Corner, you will go to my office directly after the meal," Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh. "You children need to realize that the war is over and these petty feuds get you nowhere."

Corner didn't look pleased, but seemed to understand that any action on his part against her or Luna wouldn't end well for him, not with three angry Slytherin men surrounding him.

She smiled. "Sit with us, Luna? I was actually going to see if we could get together and chat; it's been far too long."

Luna giggled. "You had your hands full with Malfoy, so I figured you'd get around to me sooner or later."

Blaise was the first to reach them, just in time to hear Luna. He snickered. "Is there anything you say that isn't innuendo, Luna?"

Luna amused them all by grinning and quipping, "No, not really, where would the fun be in that?"

-dgdgdg—

Draco was still seething. Corner was a right bastard and had been allowed to run amok for far too long. When they were seated, he thought of what just might be the perfect solution. "You know, I think I should contact the solicitor. Corner has broken a few dozen laws after all."

Lovegood smiled brightly. "If you do, have the solicitor contact me and I'll add my long list of harassment issues in with whatever you want to hit him with."

His brows shot up. "Why haven't you before?"

The blonde shrugged. "I've learnt to live with it, but since you seem to want to nail his arse to the wall… I am all for helping with that."

"I really have missed you, Luna," Ginny said with a wry smile. "No more staying away, alright?"

Draco shared an incredulous look with Gregory. The bastard just grinned and said, "You know, just when I think it can't get any more interesting… it does."

Ginny leaned into him and chuckled. "Oh you think that do you… just wait until Luna and I corrupt Daphne."

Daphne laughed long and hard. "I am looking forward to it."

Ginny got that secretive, wicked look on her face. "So, Vincent, Gregory, can you do without your girlfriend for a bit this afternoon?"

Were he the sort, Draco would have buried his face in his hands and started praying that whatever the three of them were about to do was not aimed his way. Instead, he just shook his head. "I don't want to know. Really, please don't tell me a thing; it's better for my mental health and well-being that way."

The three girls just laughed, getting to their feet and rushing off looking far too mischievous for his liking.

"Oh gods," Blaise muttered.

"What Blaise said," Theo nearly whimpered.

Draco just groaned, having lost his appetite. Getting to his feet, he turned to go before he thought of something. "I have no doubt that those three will collude with the twins."

The other four got to their feet, every last one of them looking horrified and yet amused.

"At least you have that Head Boy badge and Blaise is a Prefect," Vincent pointed out wryly.

"I don't think it is going to help," Gregory muttered.

With a wince, Draco made his way towards the house. He agreed with Gregory. The only thing they could do was wait, especially since Daphne and Ginny were very good about not telling them anything if they set their minds to it.

-dgdgdgdg—

"So, ladies," Luna said as she skipped over to the stairs. "Are we plotting delightfully wicked deeds or was that merely a way to make the boys shake in their boots?"

"Are you two really okay including me?" Daphne asked suddenly.

"Of course," Ginny said with a sigh. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Most girls don't like me, remember."

Luna rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well, that is their loss now isn't it. I do have to commend you on your taste, not just in friends, but also boyfriends. I may not like boys that way, but Gregory and Vincent have grown up and into fine looking men. Perhaps, the other girls are merely jealous?"

Ginny looked over her shoulder and spotted the two Slytherins that were trailing them and laughed. "We've got company; Mia and Chris have apparently been sent to watch over us. Shall we include them in those wicked deeds?"

"Oh yes, they can be the ones that actually implement the plans," Luna said cheerily.

Daphne just shook her head. "Okay, I get it, I'm accepted. Now, what wicked deeds do you ladies have in mind?"

"Not discussing it here," Ginny replied with a cheeky grin. "First things first, we need to owl the twins and appeal to them for more pranks. Then, we corner Mia and Chris to extract a promise of help and silence in regards to aforementioned deeds. Then… we stroll into the common room looking like we planned something really, really bad."

Luna giggled. "I have missed you, Ginny. Truly."

"I think I don't want to know what I got myself into," Daphne quipped. "Alright, to the Owlery then."

-dgdgdgdg—

Theo had split from the rest, since he needed to owl Narcissa about Padma's request. If she was true to her word, neither she nor her bint sister would be causing one bit of trouble. That was why he was in the Owlery when the girls arrived. Not wanting to be seen, he slipped into the shadows.

"So, the newest pranks as well as whatever else they might want to send, then?" Ginny said, tapping the parchment with her quill.

"Agreed. Didn't they mention something about a new version of that swamp?" Daphne said, her grin just this side of wicked.

"Ohhh," Luna whispered, her eyes widening almost comically. "If they have something like that, we have to set someone else up to take the blame."

"Parvati?" Ginny suggested.

Theo sighed and stepped out of the shadows. Since the offer Padma made was going to stop that particular bint from harassing them, he didn't want to see a reinstatement of hostilities. "Ladies," he said with a wince, wondering if they would hex him. "I just sent a letter to Narcissa telling her that both Patil's have agreed to behave themselves. It seems that Padma's betrothal will be cancelled if they don't stop harassing Ginny and Draco."

Ginny glared. "Is that why the pestering stopped?"

He winced again and nodded. "She approached me about it. I made no promises other than alerting Narcissa that the harassment would likely be stopping and again if they manage to behave for a week. Are you going to hex me?"

"No," Ginny said, chuckling, "But, you've just earned yourself a position helping us with our pranks. You'll not be sharing information with anyone…deal?"

"Does this mean I won't be the recipient of whatever it is you are planning?" he asked hopefully. If so, then damn right he was all for this little deal.

All three laughed and nodded. Theo breathed a sigh of relief. "Deal. Though, I have a feeling that I may just regret it once you three start plotting."

Much to his amusement, Luna wandered over and slipped her arm in the crook of his. "Oh, now, Theo dear, what would give you that idea?"

He barely held in the whimper.

-dgdgdgd—

Narcissa read Theo's owl and shook her head in wonder.

"What is it?"

She passed it across the table to Molly. "It looks like Padma Patil is smarter than we gave her credit for."

Molly shook her head, reading the letter and setting it back on the table. "So, will you contact your relatives?"

Narcissa thought it over for a few minutes before nodding. "I'll do it in a week, if I get a second owl. Though, I will be certain to keep them updated should either young woman start more trouble. Now, back to the fun portion of the day. Did I tell you that Draco requested a circlet to match the protective amulet I had made for Ginny?"

Molly's brows shot up. "A circlet?"

"It seems she needs a reminder of what a beautiful young woman she is, at least according to Draco. It will be ready for the Ball. Nothing too fancy, mind you, Draco and I both understand that she would be uncomfortable with anything more than simple and understated."

"Do you have a drawing?"

Narcissa grinned, reaching for one of the other sketchbooks. "Of course I do."

Molly laughed lightly, flipping through the book. "I'm glad they have finally stopped being stubborn."

"Me too, Molly, me too."


	35. Quidditch and a prank

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Quidditch and a prank**

Ginny was excited for the game, but on the other hand, she really wasn't looking forward to playing against her fiancé and friends. If she was honest with herself, she was more concerned about the Ball that was in three weeks. The only bright side to that situation was that she was competent at dancing now. Not that they didn't get distracted regularly, but at least between the snogging and Draco removing her shirt there was dancing going on.

The last week had been actually pleasant. Luna was spending more time with them and Corner had been put in detention for two months and given a warning that further harassment would be met with the possibility of expulsion. When you added in that Padma had been serious about leashing Parvati, it made for almost normal days; for however long they would actually last.

Fred and George had been thrilled by her letter, sending on many pranks and insisting that she actually use the ones they had sent at the beginning of the year. With all that had been going on, Ginny hadn't had the time to plot pranks. Now, well, she was more than happy to do so. Everything had been so stressful that harmless pranks just seemed to be the cure everyone needed.

She stepped out into the common room and grinned at the sight of the whole Slytherin team waiting on her. They were going to go out to the Pitch together, though Ginny had made it clear time and again to the Gryffindor team that she would not play less than her very best no matter that the opposing team was made up of her friends.

Draco walked over and tucked her up next to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you ready to go up? Daphne and Theo went up to find Luna. He was muttering something about her choice of headwear. Dare I ask what he was on about?"

Ginny laughed as they made their way out of the house and through the dungeons. "Do you not remember her lion hat? It even roars, though now that she will be cheering for both teams, she might leave it behind."

He looked horrified for a moment before sighing. "It would be hilarious to see her sitting in the middle of a group of snakes with a roaring lion hat."

Chuckling, she nodded. "I didn't realize how much I missed her until we spent time together again. It feels really good to get back to normal."

"Only," Greg said from Draco's left, "normal for us really isn't normal, now is it?"

"No," she conceded. "But, I like _our_ normal."

Ginny didn't miss how happy her comment made Draco and her smile widened. As much as he used that tough, emotionless façade in public, she knew that it was the little things that helped him to remember that he was so much more than Lucius raised him to be.

When they reached the Great Hall, they found Blaise, Theo, Luna, and Daphne already seated and waiting for them. She was a tad disappointed that Luna didn't seem to be wearing her hat. She pouted a bit when she sat down next to Luna. "I wanted to see the lion hat make an appearance."

Luna snickered. "I want to survive the match."

"Hey now, I'm offended!" Blaise sighed and looked woebegone. "We'd not let anyone hex you."

"Uh huh, and what guarantee do I have that one of you," Luna said disbelievingly, motioning toward him and Theo, "wouldn't hex the hat?"

Theo shrugged and smirked, making everyone laugh. "If that wasn't an option, it is a good thing you left it in your room."

Luna rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. Instead she turned to Ginny, tipping her head in the general direction of the Trio. "So, it has been days without interference now. How long are we betting that will last?"

"Well," Draco said in that lazy drawl that didn't quite hide his disgust, "they were publicly humiliated and from what I understand they won't be attending the Ball."

"In non-Slytherin speak," Ginny added with a wry smile, "Hopefully a good long while."

After that, the conversation moved to the game and soon they were all walking out to the Pitch. Ginny felt like there were fairies dancing around in her stomach, but pushed her nerves aside and concentrated on the sheer joy she felt for the game. Draco kissed her lightly and they separated to go to their team changing rooms. She could feel the excitement, nerves, and competitive feeling almost weighing down the air.

The team meeting was a haze, though she knew her job well enough that paying close attention really wasn't necessary. Soon they were flying out onto the Pitch and the game was on.

-dgdgdgdg—

Draco was finding it difficult to not concentrate on his gorgeous and talented fiancée and instead look for the snitch. They had talked about it quite a bit, him and Ginny, and he had admitted that it was always more about beating Potter than it was winning the game. She had rolled her eyes and pointed out that he was as good as Harry and that if he ignored who he was playing, he could definitely kick Potter's arse. He had laughed and pointed out that with the way she scored, it should be her he was worried about. Her reaction still made him grin when he thought about it. To say that she had been appreciative would be an understatement.

Greg shot him a glare as he flew past and Draco got his head back in the game. Flying high above the rest, it wasn't too long before he spotted the snitch, though he decided to not go after it since they were still too far behind. Potter hadn't spotted it either and he moved into a position between Potter and the general location of the snitch just as a precaution. There really wasn't anything for him to do just yet, which was why his mind kept wandering. But, he'd promised himself to make this game like the rest- about the game and not Potter. With that in mind, he ducked low on his broom and with a quick check of the score, went for the snitch.

-dgdgdgdg—

Ginny scored and flew away, back down the pitch. The cries of, "The snitch! Malfoy has spotted the snitch," distracting her just enough to have her pulling up and turning to watch Draco streak towards the snitch and Harry try desperately to catch up. For once, it seemed that Harry's 'sheer dumb luck' hadn't kicked in…at least not yet.

She nearly dropped the Quaffle when Nat tossed it her way as she was so intent on Draco. He always had been really, really good, but sadly overshadowed by Harry. Grinning, she tucked the Quaffle under her arm and hovered where she was. She knew the beaters weren't about to hit her after all.

Draco dove right and then left before grabbing the snitch out of the air. Harry pulled up still a good distance behind, scowling and grumbling. She tossed the Quaffle to an amused looking Vince as she passed. Landing, she ran over to Draco and hugged him tightly, not caring one whit about being in public.

"The match is a tie!"

She pulled back, wide eyed at the announcement. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Draco smirked. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. It looks like we both won, eh?"

Grinning, she kissed him right there on the Pitch. "We both won months ago."

The look in his eye made her quite happy; he was stunned and overjoyed that she would think so. All she could think was that she would have to keep saying it until he finally, truly, believed it.

-dgdgdg—

Luna sat between Theo and Blaise on one of the many couches in the common room. "Well, gentlemen, since neither of you have a date for the Ball, I accept."

Blaise just chuckled. "Greedy are you?"

Luna smiled sweetly. "Two gorgeous men as my dates is not greedy, it is saving you both from the grabby hands of matrons." She stood, patting them both on the cheek before darting over towards the door where Ginny and Daphne were waiting, calling over her shoulder, "I am so glad we had this conversation! Ta!"

Theo shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling that she is plotting something?"

"Because," was Blaise's bland reply, "Anything less would be unfathomable."

Theo laid his head back, covered his eyes with his hand, and groaned. "Dear gods, just trying to figure out what sort of mayhem we may have to cover up will give us both major headaches."

"I'm not worrying about it. In fact, not thinking about it would be the less mentally damaging option. Just think about the looks of shock that are sure to follow whatever it is she has planned."

"Fair point," Theo conceded. "Now why don't we find Draco, Greg, and Vince? We might as well have a card game or something whilst the girls are otherwise occupied."

Blaise wished he was brash enough to suggest a more private way to spend the afternoon. Getting to his feet, he tried for a grin. "I am always willing to take your money when we play cards."

Theo glared, but got to his feet. "You must see someone about those delusions. The last time we played, I took you for fifteen galleons."

Slinging his arm over Theo's shoulders, Blaise led him back to where the other men were. It wasn't the way he wanted to spend the day, but at least he wasn't having to watch Theo with someone else. It was something at least.

-dgdgdgdg—

"So, Theo is to be distracting our men," Ginny said with a wicked grin.

"And his," Daphne quipped.

"Oh no, those two are still circling one another." Luna giggled. "Just wait, they won't be able to deny it after the Ball."

Ginny didn't bother asking. She knew Luna well enough to know that whatever the blonde had planned would be even more hilarious without forewarning. "Luna is lookout today, yes?"

Daphne hitched the knapsack back up on her shoulder. "Do I even want to know w_hy_ we are doing this particular prank?"

"It is archaic to allow the Prefects such an amazing bathroom while the rest of us have to deal with small bathtubs and even smaller showers."

"Ummm… Ginny?"

"Okay, so everyone except the Slytherins, mostly," Ginny conceded, winking at Luna. "Plus, can you imagine the mayhem?"

"It will wear off before the Ball, yes?" Daphne looked a bit wary now. "We could plan pranks that no Slytherin may get caught up in."

"Where would the fun be in that?" Ginny muttered the password, thankful that the Slytherin men couldn't deny the girls anything to include passwords to rooms they had no right being in. "I am looking forward to the colorful hair at breakfast, honestly."

Luna stayed out in the corridor, wandering from portrait to portrait in her usual (and unbeknownst to most totally a façade of) aimless daftness. She would, Ginny knew, find a way to distract anyone that happened along.

Laughing, she and Daphne dropped potions in every type of bath bubbles and shampoo that the Prefects Bathroom had to offer. Within thirty minutes, they were sitting down in the library. They stayed there until dinner, making sure that many people saw them hard at work on essays.

-dgdgdgdg-

Breakfast was indeed a colorful affair. Or better put, it revealed many affairs the professors and students alike would have liked to keep quiet. Sinistra and Pomfrey either both had a liking for the same bath bubbles or there was something they had been keeping quiet. The same could be said for many students. Ginny just rolled her eyes when she spotted some of the Slytherins, only a handful of whom were brightly colored, making notes. Either there had been bets made or there was about to be blackmail on a large scale. Oddly enough, she was okay with either option. It sure beat the constant fighting.

Draco leaned in, whispering in her ear. "You did realize we would warn off almost the entire house, yes?"

Laughing, she nodded, idly noting that Dumbledore was shaking his head and yet looking quite amused. She considering it a job well done and was already planning their next 'adventure' as Luna had taken to calling their forays into pranking. She just hoped that their next target was as forgiving as Dumbledore seemed to be.


End file.
